La señorita de Beauxbatons
by lunaazul88
Summary: Hermione, heroína de guerra, regresa a Hogwarts para ser la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el mismo año que se celebrará nuevamente el Torneo de los Tres Magos, gracias al que se encontrará con cierta estudiante veela que capturará toda su atención. UNIVERSO ALTERNO! HermioneProfesora FleurEstudiante. Fleurmione.
1. Nuevo año escolar

**Hola! Sí, soy lo suficientemente desvergonzada como para publicar OTRA historia, pero quiero asegurar que el cap de nuestra pirata Hermione está siendo escrito** **.**

 **Quiero aclarar algo sobre esta historia: es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, parte canon y parte no. Y en realidad quiero que ustedes vayan descubriendo qué sí y que no. Pero en este fanfic, sip, Hermione es la profesora y Fleur la alumna e.e**

 **Espero que les guste! Ahora sí a la lectura…**

 **Parte I: Nuevo año escolar.**

Para ser honesta, si no fuera por su total lealtad hacia la escuela que había sido su hogar por tantos años y por supuesto, su gratitud a la nueva directora, Hermione no estaría allí. Y el hecho de poder continuar con su participación en el ministerio de magia, por supuesto, promoviendo los derechos para todos los seres mágicos, como había sido su objetivo principal luego de graduarse.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, y Hermione sonrío con una alegre melancolía, observando a los estudiantes en sus caminatas apresuradas hacia las mesas, satisfecha al ver la mezcla de colores que abundaba en todos los tableros. Luego de la paz, finalmente llegó un cambio de mentalidad en cuanto a las casas, y los alumnos comenzaron a sentirse más libres de interactuar en aquellos espacios que antes se encontraban sectorizados. Y eso llenaba de orgullo el pecho de la joven bruja, que iniciaba junto a ellos el año lectivo, esta vez, desde su posición de nueva profesora de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

 _Pues bien, rompamos la maldición…_ pensó, dándose ánimos. Con un poco de suerte, bastarían un par de años para saciar su necesidad de retribuir a Hogwarts todo aquel conocimiento brindado.

Finalmente, comenzó su caminata hacia la mesa de los profesores, sonriendo con verdadera diversión porque ahora fuera ella quien ocupara un lugar allí. En el camino, ignoró los cuchicheos constantes de los estudiantes, que miraban a la heroína de guerra como si fuera alguna especie de heroína glorificada caminando entre simples mortales. A decir verdad, siempre había detestado ser el centro de la atención y a pesar de que seguía siendo un poco torpe en ciertas situaciones (como qué expresión era la más correcta para una foto), al menos ya no se sonrojaba furiosamente y se tropezaba con sus propios pies

Se distrajo de aquellos pensamientos al notar dos rostro familiares que le sonreían amigables.

-Bienvenida, señorita Granger.- dijo satisfecha Minerva, inclinando suavemente su barbilla en su dirección.

-¡Hermione! ¡Es bueno tenerte aquí!- exclamó el ahora profesor de herbología, Neville.-Por fin alguien que tiene menos de un decenio.- susurró por lo bajo, y Hermione reprimió una risita ante el comentario cómplice de su antiguo compañero de estudios.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, pensó la castaña, sentándose en una silla libre al costado de Neville, las clases irían bien y el año se pasaría volando.

Después de un gran esfuerzo por reconstruir su vida luego de la guerra, Hermione no podía ser menos que optimista.

Las cosas irían bien. Luego de tocar fondo, sólo queda ir hacia arriba.

 **NNNN**

Pero Hogwarts tenía otros planes.

Porque a los ministros les parecía una idea estupenda, en realidad…

El torneo de los tres magos volvería a celebrarse tras más de cien años… en nombre de la competencia amistosa y la fraternidad entre los países.

Hermione quería golpearse la cabeza contra el gran tablón, mientras escuchaba las palabras rimbombantes del nuevo ministro de magia, y buscaba la mirada de Minerva pidiendo explicaciones.

¿No había sido ya suficiente violencia y rivalidad? Por lo que había leído, el torneo de los tres magos no tenía más que pruebas estúpidas y peligrosas, que incluso comprometían la integridad de otros seres mágicos como los dragones.

Resopló indignada cuando el ministro llamó a los aplausos y casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil aplaudió con entusiasmo.

 **NNNN**

Como cede, Hogwarts estaría recibiendo a las dos escuelas invitadas y sus representantes. Aquella mañana nublada en Gran Bretaña no fue problema para el estruendoso barco de Durmstrang, y menos lo fue para el opulento carro de Beauxbatons.

Hermione permaneció en el umbral del ingreso al castillo, dejando a Minerva las presentaciones y a Hagrid el bonito trabajo con las bestias gigantes que tiraban el carro alado.

Si los muchachones de Durmstrang parecían rudos y acostumbrados a las bajas temperaturas. Las señoritas de Beauxbatons habían resultado gráciles y educadas, lo suficiente como para no hacer demasiado alboroto cuando, al salir del carro, el día frío les arreboló las mejillas haciendo revolotear sus capas celestes y torcer los bonitos sombreros.

La castaña suspiró, mirando el revuelo general con expresión ausente, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, al que de forma meditabunda intentaba ponerle un nombre.

Por el momento, fue totalmente ajena a la mirada de una joven señorita que clavaba su mirada certera en ella, aún en la lejanía y de pie al costado de la imponente directora de su escuela natal.

 **NNNN**

La cena de bienvenida fue sinceramente grata. Minerva, con una sorprendente cintura política, desarrolló un discurso ameno, con algún que otro halago que estaba lejos de ser relamido como los de los representantes del ministerio, y sin necesidad de extenderse demasiado, dio inicio al banquete.

Hermione se sorprendió al notar que las grandes bandejas, mágicamente aparecidas, contenían recetas de las tres partes del mundo, e hizo una nota mental de felicitar a los elfos domésticos por ser tan considerados.

-Es como si los estudiantes se hubieran multiplicado…- dijo Neville a su costado, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a la masa de estudiantes a unos metros de ellos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No son tantos, sólo han venido un puñado de representantes de cada escuela. Supongo que han tenido que pasar algún tipo de prueba.- desestimó, estirando su tenedor hacia una bandeja para servirse unas cuantas patatas.

El joven mago a su costado, le dio una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta.

-¿Crees que serán demasiados para manejar en las clases?

-No lo creo, la mayoría son estudiantes de los dos últimos años, con suficiente edad como para comportarse.- observó, negándose interiormente a dejarse llevar por los miedos de su compañero.

-Eso espero.- exhaló Neville, finalmente fijándose en la comida.-Ugh, ¿Qué es esto?

Hermione miró en la dirección hacia la que señalaba su amigo, sonriendo al reconocer una sopera llena de bouillabaise.

-Es delicioso.- dijo simplemente, tomando la sopera y sirviéndose un poco en un cuenco.-Lo he probado hace años, en unas vacaciones con mis padres en Francia.

Neville arrugó la nariz por toda respuesta, mirando a la joven bruja sorber un poco de la cuchara.

-Bien, pues provecho, me quedo con las patatas.

La castaña sonrió divertida, saboreando tranquilamente el plato. Un poco más relajada, se dedicó a observar el estudiantado unos minutos.

El año sería un poco llamativo, y esperaba poder manejar el asunto del idioma, preguntándose si los estudiantes extranjeros tendrían algún conocimiento básico.

Observó tranquilamente los intercambios, una parva de los estudiantes más jóvenes de Hogwarts rodeaban con entusiasmo la mesa en que estaban sentados aquellos de Durmstrang, al parecer, por lo que le había comentado Neville, una joven estrella del Quiddicht, Viktor Krum, estaba en la comitiva que representaba su colegio. Aunque a Hermione no le resultaba tan sorprendente, porque no era muy aficionada al deporte, la mayoría del castillo parecía pensar distinto.

Luego estaban las señoritas Beauxbatons…

Y la mirada de Hermione se congeló en un lugar preciso en ese instante.

Un par de ojos cerúleos le devolvieron la mirada con ímpetu en cuanto pasó a mirar al amplio grupo de uniformes celestes.

Por unos segundos, Hermione pensó que se había olvidado de respirar, mientras no podía quitar los ojos del rostro de aquella estudiante rubia, que lentamente comenzó a sonreír en su dirección. Hermione jamás había visto una expresión tan abiertamente depredadora e ineludible en su vida.

Rápidamente sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder llegando incluso a la punta de su nariz.

Tosió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, removiéndose incómoda en su asiento. Y sin atreverse a devolver la sonrisa o volver a mirar en aquella dirección, continuó obligándose a llenar el estómago aunque fuera un poco, porque imprevistamente se le había quitado el buen apetito.

 **NNNN**

La niña que no dejaba de darle aquellas miradas extrañas tenía un nombre bonito: Fleur Delacour.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma en no pensar en su traducción, y en general, a ignorar sus pensamientos sobre la joven rubia.

Pero había averiguado algunos datos. Por ejemplo, que gran parte de la población de Hogwarts no podía resistir a sus encantos, y varios estudiantes ya habían intentado invitarla a Hogsmead en las escasas setenta y dos horas que llevaba Fleur en el castillo.

Y además de ser un rostro bonito, era habilidosa como bruja según sus propias compañeras. Y dedicada al estudio, o eso quería pensar para entender el por qué siempre la encontraba en la biblioteca.

Porque había hábitos que no cambiaban, y Hermione se sentía muy cómoda pasando sus horas libres leyendo en la adusta biblioteca del castillo, en caso de que el día no se prestara para una lectura bajo un árbol a la orilla del lago.

En la biblioteca fue también el primer acercamiento de Fleur.

Esa tarde, Hermione levantó cuidadosamente la vista de su libro, tras sentirse observada por lo menos por una hora entera de reloj, y oír finalmente los pasos cuidadosos de alguien acercándose a su mesa.

Por lo general, los estudiantes habían sido lo suficientemente considerados en esperar a que finalizara sus lecturas antes de acercarse a preguntar lo que fuere. Esta vez fue distinto.

La estudiante de Beauxbatons estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, mirándola expectante.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, marcando con cuidado la página que estaba leyendo y cuadrándose de hombros ante semejante interrupción. Otra vez, una lenta y brillante sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la bonita rubia.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo por fin, porque la extraña tensión en el aire estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.

Fleur sonrió todavía más, y si no fuera por la extraña forma de mirarla, Hermione la habría encontrado casi angelical.

-¿Usted es Hermione Granger? La…- comenzó Fleur, hablando con un acento ligeramente marcado.

-La heroína de guerra, sí.- interrumpió con una mueca, bastante cansada de aquellas denominaciones.

La francesa soltó una risita entonces, y habló luego:-Iba a decir la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; pero lo cierto es que su fama ha atravesado todo el continente.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar, sintiéndose como una estúpida, temiendo haber quedado como una ególatra, apretó los labios buscando en su mente una forma de desviar la conversación.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- repreguntó, juntando las manos sobre la mesa, enredando sus dedos para intentar calmarse.

Fleur se acomodó tranquilamente un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia antes de continuar, y Hermione siguió aquella acción con un extraño deleite.

-De hecho, quería preguntarle sobre el plan de estudio de la materia este año. Creo que tienen un enfoque un poco distinto al de mi colegio.- explicó la estudiante, que luego esperó con expectación su respuesta.

La bruja inglesa tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, perdida como estaba en cada uno de los gestos de la francesa.

Hasta que un libro se cerró de golpe en alguna parte de la biblioteca y la sobresaltó.

-¡Oh! Claro, mira, te anotaré la bibliografía que utilizaremos este año. Está disponible aquí, así que no será difícil de estudiar.- le dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa de labios cerrados, mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino y rápidamente garabateaba los títulos.

Aquellos minutos, breves pero que parecieron eternos, Fleur permaneció de pie, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más interesante en todo aquel inmenso salón.

Hermione terminó de escribir, mirando rápidamente las palabras, notando en el proceso que sus dedos estaban sucios con tinta otra vez.

 _Vaya impresión que estoy dando…_ pensó, y con un suspiro de rendición, avergonzada de querer aparentar un poco más de seriedad delante de la estudiante, estiró el pergamino hacia Fleur.

La francesa alcanzó su mano, y la inglesa se sintió estremecer cuando Fleur rozó sus dedos suavemente para tomar el pergamino.

-Le agradezco sinceramente.- le dijo de forma compuesta la rubia, como si aquel momento electrificante en el que habían rozado sus dedos no había sido nada.-Estoy muy entusiasmada por su clase. No siempre se tiene la oportunidad de aprender de alguien como usted.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse ante el cumplido, y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa por toda respuesta. Incapaz de formar palabras.

Pero para Fleur había sido suficiente, porque tranquilamente se despidió, anunciando que estaría a primera hora mañana, para asistir a su clase.

Hermione no entendía desde cuando un par de sonrisas y palabras bonitas de una estudiante cualquier podían volverla masilla de aquella manera.

Pues bien, Fleur Delacour no era cualquier estudiante.

 **NNNN**

La clase para el último año se desarrolló con normalidad.

La normalidad de Hermione esa semana incluía varias preguntas personales de sus estudiantes a cerca de sus experiencias, que la bruja respondía siempre que no se trataran de alguna tontería como si era pareja de Ron o Harry.

Bien, la normalidad fue interrumpida un poco por cierta señorita francesa, que era extrañamente entusiasta y atenta, y cuya sonrisa tan peculiar no desaparecía por nada en el mundo.

Hermione pensó que perdería el entusiasmo en su persona, eventualmente, como a la mayoría de las personas les sucedía luego de que la inglesa espantara cualquier intento de idolatrarla.

Esa noche se retiró a sus habitaciones con aquella extraña sensación en el pecho y unos ojos cerúleos grabados a fuego en su mente.

 **NNNN**

Cuando supo de la herencia veela de Fleur, se sintió un poco engañada.

Después de haber sobrevivido a una guerra, al parecer, no podía resistir el simple encanto de una jovencita con sangre de seres mágicos.

Había podido averiguar poco, de hecho, pero sabía que eran descendientes de las sirenas, y que su "esclavo" funcionaba para atraer mayormente a magos, y que podía tener efecto en algunas mujeres.

Lo cual explicaba el club de fans masculino, y penosamente incluía a Hermione en el efecto de su atracción.

Unos pocos días de observación bastaron para comprobar que Fleur usaba su encanto en todos los profesores, bueno, salvada Pomfrey y Pince, y alguna que otra. Pero por ejemplo, Neville se volvía un completo idiota con sólo tenerla en frente.

Decidió entonces, avergonzada de sus propias reacciones, desestimar cualquier pensamiento de sentirse especial en cuanto al trato hacia Delacour.

No es que la joven fuera culpable de haber nacido con sangre veela… era sólo que a Hermione no le gustaba ni un poco que Fleur se aprovechara de aquello.

Por lo menos así era bajo su perspectiva.

Así que la clase siguiente se dedicó a ignorar las largas miradas de parte de la estudiante francesa, así como no devolvió su sonrisa cuando Fleur esperó a que todos los estudiantes se retiraran para acercarse y despedirse personalmente de su profesora.

Fue imposible para Hermione notar la expresión herida de la joven cuando apenas le devolvió el saludo, aparentando estar muy ocupada en la lectura de los trabajos que acababan de dejar sus alumnos.

 **NNNN**

La ceremonia del Cáliz de Fuego fue pura fanfarronería, en su opinión. No entendía cómo adultos responsables, magos y brujas de alto renombre, podían estar orgullosos de que sus alumnos fueran escogidos para arriesgar su vida por un poco de fama y dinero.

Pensándolo un poco más, había miles de personas en el mundo que harían lo que fuera por un poco de fama y dinero… pero incentivarlos desde sus propios colegios era…

Bueno, era un poco esperable en las circunstancias anteriores a la guerra, pero Hermione creía firmemente en que las cosas debían cambiar.

En fin, evidentemente, estaba demasiado perdida en su diatriba interna que se perdió la mayoría de las formalidades. Para cuando volvió al presente, el Cáliz estaba escupiendo el primer nombre del campeón.

\- ¡Por Hogwarts… Ceddric Digory!- anunció Minerva, y el muchacho de Hufflepuff dio un salto desde su lugar, festejando con sus compañeros el logro.

-Por Durmstrang… ¡Viktor Krum!

Parte del alumnado del mismo castillo y toda la comitiva del colegio nórdico rugieron festejando a su campeón.

-Y por Beauxbatons… ¡Fleur Delacour!

Hermione se sintió palidecer cuando escuchó el nombre del tercer campeón.

Pero se notaba que Fleur estaba orgullosa de haber sido escogida por el cáliz, y recibió dignamente las felicitaciones y los ánimos de sus compañeros y unos cuantos más. Sintiendo la mirada de su profesora, Fleur finalmente se giró en su dirección, dándole una sonrisa espléndida y maliciosa, como si aquello hubiera sido lo que esperaba desde el principio.

La inglesa sentía la boca seca, y probablemente se veía como un ciervo encandilado por las luces y a punto de ser atropellado, mirando casi fuera de foco la figura grácil de Fleur acercándose al Cáliz, para finalmente darle la espalda cuando enfrentó a la muchedumbre que ovacionaba a los tres campeones.

¿Sabía Fleur en lo que se estaba metiendo? La magia ya no era divertida cuando se trataba de la violencia ni el peligro.

Hermione no dejó de mirarla, los suficientemente angustiada como para que Neville se acercara a preguntar. Contestó que estaba bien, sólo un poco aturdida. Y Neville le creyó, aunque más bien se distrajo escuchando el anuncio del baile de navidad, y la próxima primera prueba.

Cuando Fleur volvió a mirarla más tarde, durante la cena, Hermione llegó a la realización de que su dolor de pecho provenía más bien de su corazón. Y que podía tener que ver con ella.

 **NNNN**

 **Hasta aquí, espero que es haya gustado, tengo gran parte de la historia escrita, y el final bastante planeado, no van a ser muchos caps.**

 **Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios a ver qué tal**


	2. La campeona preferida de la profesora

**Buenaaaaasss! Disculpen la demora, pero en mi defensa, tengo mucho de esta historia avanzada, así que no voy a demorar tanto en actualizar el próximo!**

 **Me complace mucho la recepción que ha tenido la historia!**

 **Gracias a ustedes por tomarse su tiempo en leer y comentar la historia! Me encanta leerlos**

 **Respondiendo dudas, Hermione tiene unos jóvenes 21 añitos, mientras Fleur ya está en sus 17. Y Hermione tiene un par de años de trabajo en el Ministerio, sólo lo dejó pausado, trabajando "a la distancia", para enseñar en Hogwarts.**

 **Ahora sí….**

 **NNNN**

 **Parte II: La campeona preferida de la profesora de defensa**

Por alguna razón, intentar restablecer la _¿relación?_... con la nueva campeona estaba resultando complicado. No importaba cuantas veces Hermione dirigiera su mirada directamente a Fleur en las clases, ella se negaría a mantener el contacto por más de dos segundos, y misteriosamente, tampoco la encontraría en la biblioteca por las tardes.

Fue durante una tarde particularmente bonita, en la que Hermione aprovechó sus horas libres para caminar hasta la punta más lejana del lago negro y tomar asiento bajo su árbol preferido… que escuchó una voz conocida soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra justo detrás de la arboleda.

Lentamente, cerró su libro, lo guardó en su bolso, se incorporó y caminó unos pasos hasta la arboleda, sorprendiéndose sólo un poco al descubrir a la mismísima Fleur Delacour practicando hechizos.

Mejor dicho, frustrándose mientras lo intentaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la inglesa, que se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, observando entretenida a la estudiante francesa.

Para cuando Fleur intentó el hechizo por sexta vez sin resultados, Hermione resolvió intervenir.

-Quizá si no exageras tanto el movimiento con la muñeca, es más bien un leve toque.

La Beauxbatons se sobresaltó, mirándola por primera vez en los casi diez minutos que llevaba allí.

-Profesora Granger.- dijo con un tono formal, acomodándose unas hebras sueltas de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Hermione le sonrió, intentando quebrar el hielo y se acercó a la estudiante, haciendo un gesto para indicarle que tomara posición, tal como lo hacía en las clases de defensa cuando practicaban… sólo que esta vez se animó a tomar suavemente la muñeca de Fleur, mostrándole cuál era el movimiento indicado.

-Es un hechizo delicado, estas invocando agua, debería ser un movimiento fluido, grácil…- explicó, y continuó sin pensar:-…como tú.

Sorprendida de sus propias palabras, miró rápidamente el rostro de la joven esperando no haberse pasado de la raya. Pestañeó con curiosidad cuando notó un bonito rubor que cubría las mejillas pálidas de la joven francesa.

Por más que disfrutara de provocar aquella reacción, se obligó a alejarse, asintiendo brevemente hacia la estudiante para indicarle que continuara.

Fleur volvió a intentar, y esta vez, el hechizo funcionó a la perfección.

-¡Oh! ¡ _Magnifico_!- festejó eufórica la rubia dando un pequeño saltito de victoria en su lugar.

Hermione rió, feliz por Fleur.

Ella pareció caer en cuenta de su pequeño episodio infantil, apretando la varita contra su pecho mientras sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse.

-Merci, Profesora Granger.- musitó tímidamente Fleur, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas espesas.

Fue el turno de la inglesa de sentirse un poco nerviosa, pero rápidamente se relajó.

-¿Practicando para el torneo?- preguntó, contenta de haber podido contribuir al menos un poco.

La francesa asintió, dubitativa.-Sí, pero he estado un poco distraída estas semanas, y no he practicado lo suficiente, si Madame Maxime veía que ni siquiera podía con este hechizo, yo…

-Pero lo tienes, lo has hecho.- repuso rápidamente la castaña, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos.

-Y se lo debo a usted.- señaló Fleur, y su resplandeciente sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Hermione sabía que podía quedarse prendada de aquella sonrisa por tiempo indefinido, y a pesar de que se tomó el tiempo de notar hasta las pequeñas patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos de la estudiante, cuyos ojos se achinaban un poco al sonreír… tenía que actuar un poco más normal… y ya era hora de espabilar.

-Estoy aquí para enseñar…- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia con modestia.-Cuando lo necesites, no dudes en consultarme.

Fleur pareció dudar ante aquella declaración, hasta que finalmente se animó a hablar.

-De hecho… hay algunas cosas aquí que no puedo entender… ¿Podría usted…?

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

-Por supuesto.

 **NNNN**

Las cosas parecieron mejorar felizmente entre ambas.

Hermione notó que la sonrisa de Fleur hacia ella era ligeramente distinta. Cuando le sonreía a los demás, ya fueran profesores u otros estudiantes, su sonrisa nunca llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Pero sí cuando le sonreía a su profesora de Defensa…

Y eso hacía rebotar el corazón de la castaña con un poco más de fuerza.

De todas formas, la inglesa había racionalizado que aquella extraña atracción no podía ser más que platónica. Cruzar la línea estaba mal en más de un sentido, había una ética laboral que debía respetar.

Pero se preocupaba profundamente por su estudiante, quizás un poco más en comparación a los otros campeones. Y verla enfrentarse a un enorme dragón la mantuvo pálida, al borde de su asiento.

Fleur salió airosa, aunque con la pierna lastimada. Y Hermione permaneció en su lugar por pura obligación, presenciando a los otros dos campeones, verificando que nada malo les sucediera, aunque su mente estaba en la campeona de Beauxbatons durante todo el evento.

Finalmente pudo escapar de las gradas, dirigiéndose directamente a la tienda de la medimaga, en donde encontró enseguida a Fleur sentada en una camilla, con la pierna quemada expuesta, sobre la que había un espeso ungüento.

-¿Se le ha perdido algo, Granger? Aquí sólo hay campeones accidentados.- bromeó Pomfrey al verla, que la recordaba de sus días de estudiante con mucho afecto.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa tensa.

-Ya sabe lo que pienso de este torneo, venía a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien. Ha sido error mío dudar de su capacidad.- cumplimentó, sabiendo que aquello dejaría contenta a Pomfrey.

La medimaga soltó una carcajada, mencionando luego algunos de sus accidentes en sus años de estudiante, y Hermione soportó aquellas vergonzosas anécdotas mejor de lo que pensaba.

Todo el rato, Fleur se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, y cuando Hermione decidió que ya era suficiente y se despidió, la francesa correspondió al saludo levantando el huevo de oro con satisfacción, y Hermione le sonrió con complicidad.

 **NNNN**

Ser la campeona de su Colegio había añadido una presión extra a su último año escolar. Pero estaba bien, esa no era la mayor de las preocupaciones de Fleur.

Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, intentó no ser tan obvia al observar a su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- _Por dios, Fleur, parece que se te van a salir los ojos_.- murmuró burlona Marie en un rápido francés, sentada al otro lado del gran tablón.

La campeona simplemente bufó, volviendo a su desayuno, mientras recordaba una por una las anécdotas que Pomfrey había contado sobre la heroína en sus épocas estudiantiles. Para su fama de ratón de bibliotecas y sus notas impecables, se había metido en una buena cantidad de problemas en aquellos años.

- _Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ahora está pensando en ella, no puede evitarlo_.- dijo Delphine por su parte, y sus dos amigas se rieron en voz baja de la joven rubia.

- _Ya es suficiente._ \- gruñó Fleur, cuadrándose de hombros para enfrentar a sus dos amigas, que seguían mirándola con diversión.

- _Es imposible que lo dejemos pasar, Fleur, mírate._ \- señaló Marie, haciendo un gesto con su mano.- _En todos los años que te conozco, jamás te había visto interesada en nadie. Nunca_.

Por toda respuesta, hizo una mueca, pero incapaz de negarlo.

Marie tenía razón en algo. Porque no es que Fleur no hubiera besado antes, no es que ningún ser humano en la tierra hubiera llamado su atención, que jamás tuviera una cita, o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que le sucedía cada vez que veía a su profesora. Eso sí no lo había experimentado nunca en su joven vida.

Y aquello la tenía eufórica y temerosa en partes iguales. Su abuela se lo había advertido, y Fleur conocía de principio a fin la historia de amor de sus padres, rememorando cada explicación de su madre sobre el amor veela.

Y podía sentir, tal como Apolline dijo, a su veela cantando de emoción y anhelo por Hermione Granger.

- _Tierra llamando a Fleur_.- interrumpió sus pensamientos Delphine, causando nuevas risas en Marie.

-Mhm.- respondió la rubia, girando los ojos antes de mirar a su pelirroja amiga.

- _He oído rumores_.- anunció, dándole una sonrisa cómplice.- _Ayer, los muchachos del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, nos dijeron que su capitán estaba pensando invitarte al baile._

La joven Delacour arqueó una ceja, mirando con incredulidad a su amiga.

- _¿Robert?_

- _Roger. Se llama Roger, te lo dijo el otro día, cuando se nos acercó en el lago._ \- la corrió rápidamente Delphine, siendo su turo para rodar sus ojos.- _Realmente no prestas atención a nadie más que no sea a la profesora Granger ¿Eh_?

- _Ya basta._ \- exigió Fleur, sintiendo que esta vez, viendo que su hermana pequeña se acercaba caminando por el pasillo.- _Aún no le he dicho nada a Gaby._

Marie arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.- _¿No le has dicho nada a tu propia hermana? Vaya, eso sí es extraño._

Delphine se encogió de hombros, mirando a la otra chica.- _No tanto, si tienes en cuenta que a nosotras tampoco, sólo lo hemos adivinado porque no disimula su obsesión ni un poco…_

- _He dicho que es suficiente._

Delphine y Marie bufaron por toda respuesta, pero no dijeron nada más. Y Fleur sinceramente agradeció la aparición de su hermana menor, que le traería un poco de aire fresco sobre las acusaciones de sus amigas.

 **NNNN**

Hermione se enteró una mañana nublada, cuando hacía su camino hasta su clase, que Roger Davies había invitado al baile de navidad a cierta veela francesa. Y que ella había dicho que sí.

El mal gusto en la boca que se llevó al enterarse, rozaba lo ridículo.

Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Llevar a su alumna de su brazo al salón e inaugurarlo con el primer baile…?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla de sólo pensarlo, y el disgusto la corroyó aún más al llegar a su salón y recordar que esta era su clase con los ravenclaw, huflepuff y… por supuesto, las señoritas de Beauxbatons. Y además, al llegar notó que Roger estaba sentado al lado de Fleur… atreviéndose a descansar su brazo cómodamente en el respaldo del asiento de la francesa.

Hermione sabía que estaba siendo ridícula, pero no podía reprimir su expresión disgustada al frente de su clase, que tras semejante portazo que había dado al entrar (equiparables a los de Snape en su mejor momento, pensó con cariño Hermione) la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, espabilando del sueño con el que llegaron a la primera clase de la mañana.

La inglesa dio una sonrisa tensa, extrañamente disfrutando estar en su posición y rápidamente dispuso que se incorporaran de sus asientos y formaran dos hileras enfrentadas entre sí. Por supuesto, Roger caballerosamente coincidió con Fleur, guiñándole el ojo, luego de empujar a otro estudiante que se había parado casualmente al lado de la Beauxbatons.

-Pues bien, creo que ya es hora de ver cómo la teoría se lleva a la práctica en un enfrentamiento.- anunció la inglesa, mirando con atención los pares, pero sin detenerse en cierta rubia y el capitán de quidditch.-Es hora de nuestro primer duelo del año, y creo que ya saben con quiénes se enfrentarán.

Hermione disfrutó del rostro horrorizado de Roger, que se había puesto a sí mismo como oponente de su cita al baile de navidad. Pero nuevamente, hizo todo lo posible para no detenerse en Fleur y su expresión contrariada.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo que todos los pupitres se replegaran hacia los muros, cediendo un considerable espacio en el que los pares se ubicaran con una buena distancia.

La mayoría de los alumnos lo hizo aceptablemente, aunque Hermione había tenido que acudir en ayuda de algunos que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y desviar ella misma las maldiciones.

Hasta que llegó el turno de Roger, a quien Hermione indicó estoicamente que lanzara una maldición a Fleur.

Por supuesto que Davies titubeó, y cuando la profesora lo apremió, finalmente abrió la bocaza, sonando tan griffyndor que Hermione quiso reír:

-No puedo hacerlo, profesora, Fleur es mi cita en el baile de navidad. ¿Entiende que estaría mal de mi parte atacarla?- protestó el joven, dando lugar a risillas y murmullos de parte de sus compañeros.

Hermione sonrió cínicamente, acercándose a su alumno sin siquiera mirar a Fleur, que seguía la escena visiblemente molesta, pero completamente ignorada por la inglesa.

-¿A qué se refiere, Davies? Esto es sólo un ejercicio en una clase de Defensa… no es algo que deba tomarlo personal. ¿O acaso cree que la señorita Delacour no podrá defenderse?- cuestionó sin dejar de sonreír, observando como el muchacho empezaba a tomar colores.

-¡No es lo que he dicho! Es que ella es mi cita.- objetó enseguida, cuadrándose de hombros para enfrentar a la profesora.

Tenía que dar nota del suceso, un Ravenclaw negándose a cumplir con sus tareas en clase era algo realmente raro.

-Es sólo un… duelo de práctica, Davies.- respondió Hermione, girando los ojos, y muy cerca de haberse delatado.

Estaba por decir "es sólo un estúpido baile". En su mente, ya se había azotado la cabeza contra la pared varias veces.

Era obvio que para Roger era algo más que un duelo de práctica, y por eso disfrutó desestimarlo. Sin embargo, antes que él pudiera hablar, Fleur decidió interrumpir la escena.

-Yo lo haré.- dijo decididamente la rubia, a lo que Hermione giró a mirarla arqueando las cejas.

Se miraron por eternos segundos, hasta que finalmente la profesora cedió.

-Está bien, comiencen cuando dispongan.- respondió fingiendo desinterés, apartándose de un muy sorprendido Roger, que miraba a Fleur como si no pudiera entender absolutamente nada.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, una maldición de hielo siseó desde la varita de la rubia, y Roger apenas pudo responder, patinando finalmente sobre un charco de agua derretida y cayendo sobre su trasero. La clase estalló en risas y Hermione apretó todos los músculos del rostro para reprimir sus carcajadas.

Davies se recuperó del shock inicial y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se incorporó pesadamente, reprimiendo el instinto de sobarse las nalgas adoloridas. Debido a su pantalón en ruinas, la profesora se apiadó convocando un hechizo silencioso que secó la ropa del muchacho en un segundo.

-Bien, tienes que mejorar tu velocidad de reacción Davies, pero no ha estado tan mal.- comentó tranquilamente, y en cuanto a Fleur, se limitó a dar un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Los ojos cerúleos estaban llenos de confusión, como si su mente estuviera intentando procesar el comportamiento casi despiadado de la inglesa.

-Los siguientes.- ordenó diligente Hermione, y toda la clase se puso en marcha otra vez.

 **NNNN**

Hermione intentó ignorar la inquietud en su pecho cuando notó que toda su clase comenzaba a retirarse del salón... a excepción de Fleur, que permaneció a un costado de su pupitre fingiendo acomodar las cosas en su cartera. Aunque la castaña sabía que era sólo para hacer tiempo, de alguna manera consiguió engañar a sus compañeros y al mismo Roger, que rápidamente había perdonado a Fleur por el incidente.

Cuando el último estudiante cruzó el umbral, la inglesa fingió estar sumamente interesada en los pergaminos que estaba leyendo y que no eran más que ensayos un poco mal redactados de los de cuarto año, pero Fleur demostraba una extraña paciencia, y esperó tranquilamente que su profesora se dignara a mirarla, que lo hizo luego de dos eternos minutos en los que llevaba leyendo y releyendo la misma oración.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Delacour?- dijo por fin, dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos cerúleos la miraron críticamente, en silencio, como si estuvieran buscando algo específico en el rostro de la inglesa.

Hermione se removió en su lugar, cruzándose de brazos al notar la diferencia de altura, puesto que Fleur le llevaba casi media cabeza, y desde tan cerca, se veía un poco intimidante.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?- preguntó entonces, intentando cortar la evidente tensión.

Esta vez, Fleur le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-Bastante bien, ha quedado un manchón, pero Pomfrey me ha dado un ungüento, dice que se irá con el tiempo.

Hermione asintió, aliviada de que la cosa no hubiera pasado a mayores. Nunca se podía saber cuando se trataba de llamas de dragones.

-¿Y usted, profesora?- inquirió entonces Fleur, lo que provocó que la inglesa arqueara las cejas sin entender.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Parecía un poco… molesta, durante la clase.

La inglesa carraspeó incómoda, encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta. Era imposible que le dijera la verdad, jamás admitiría que le había dado una especie de ataque de celos cuando se enteró lo de Roger.

Pero por supuesto, la veela era más perceptiva de lo que se imaginaba.

-Roger puede ser un tonto a veces, nunca dice nada interesante… y está tomándose todo este asunto del baile demasiado en serio.- deslizó casualmente la muchacha, acomodándose una hebra de cabello rubio que había caído sobre sus ojos.

Hermione se encontró deseando ser ella la que acomodara aquel delicado mechón detrás de la oreja pequeña de la rubia.

Se obligó a reaccionar, soltando una risita y girando los ojos.

-Quizás piensa que es una cita.- soltó, en parte en broma y en gran parte convencida de que eso era lo que el pobre tonto creía.

Fleur bufó, rompiendo su fachada, como si la idea la ofendiera.

-No es con quien me gustaría tener una cita, a decir verdad.- dijo en confianza la rubia, inclinándose un poco hacia su profesora.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, completamente sorprendida por aquella afirmación.

-Así que… ¿te interesa alguien?- preguntó con cuidado, sin estar segura de si quería saber la respuesta.

Fleur le dio un pequeño asentimiento, repentinamente seria, con los ojos cerúleos mirándola de pronto muy de cerca.

-Sí, pero creo que no me ve más que como una niña.- respondió, con un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a la otra.

-Qué tontería. Creo que ya eres toda una mujer, una niña no se enfrentaría a un dragón.- dijo sin pensar, y supo que Fleur había escuchado lo que quería cuando su sonrisa depredadora apareció en su bonito rostro.

-¿Eso cree? Es un alivio saberlo...- susurró, porque por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, no hacía falta elevar la voz.

Hermione fue consciente entonces que la joven se las había arreglado para acorralarla contra el escritorio, con las manos apoyadas a sus costados sobre éste. Desde semejante cercanía, la inglesa descubrió algunas pequeñas pecas que salpicaban graciosamente la nariz de la veela.

 _Adorable…_

-¿A usted le interesa alguien…?- volvió a susurrar Fleur, haciendo una pausa en su acercamiento, y a pesar de su mirada atrevida, se mordió el labio adorablemente, llevando instantáneamente la atención de su profesora a su boca.

Hermione asintió inconscientemente, relamiéndose los labios. La rubia solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco más… el resto del trayecto lo terminó la inglesa.

 **NNNN**

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, si tienen ganas de seguir leyendo, puedo subir otro capítulo esta semana, qué dicen? :P Saludosssss!**


	3. Besar a una veela

**Hoooolaa! Bueno, en vista de sus lindos comentarios y que tienen ganas de leer más ;) subo el capítulo prometido (bueno, no, no lo prometí pero pregunté y sí quieren, ja!)**

 **Espero les guste nos leemos al final ;)**

 **III: Besar a una Veela**

 **NNNN**

Hermione gimió suavemente en el beso cuando Fleur le mordió el labio inferior, apretando con sus manos las caderas de la bruja inglesa, aprovechando para ingresar su lengua en la boca húmeda de la castaña, que le dio la bienvenida.

Sus labios danzaban en sincronía, y no podía recordar un beso que la hubiera mareado tanto como se sentía en ese momento. Necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la francesa, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, suspirado en el beso suavemente cuando sintió sus pechos rozarse. Podía sentir la sonrisa de la joven bruja contra sus labios y naturalmente sonrió también, enredando sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera rubia.

El momento mágico se rompió en mil pedazos en cuanto el pequeño timbre que Hermione había instalado en la pared detrás de su escritorio chilló.

Se apartó abruptamente del beso, echándose hacia atrás para mirar con los ojos muy abiertos por sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Fleur… mis estudiantes de tercero estarán aquí en cualquier momento.- le dijo alarmada de que alguien pudiera encontrarla en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

Pero la veela no se movió, e incluso la sujeto con más fuerza cuando Hermione trató de deshacer el abrazo. Hermione le dirigió una mirada inquieta, congelándose en su lugar cuando se encontró con la de Fleur.

Los ojos normalmente cerúleos se habían vuelto completamente del color del ónix, y la expresión abiertamente depredadora en su rostro hizo estremecer a la castaña.

La bruja francesa apoyó su frente contra la de la castaña, y suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos en un claro intento de calmarse.

-Prométeme que podré verte luego.- pidió con la voz grave y el acento pesado, provocando otro estremecimiento en Hermione.

-Lo prometo.- accedió, mirando fascinada a la joven veela.

Fleur sonrió entonces, aunque se notaba algo turbada.

-La veré luego de la cena, profesora Granger.- se despidió, no sin antes dejar un rápido y casto beso en sus labios.

Fleur apenas había alcanzado a hacer un par de pasos cuando el primer estudiante de tercero cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Mientras la miraba irse a paso lento, moviendo cadenciosamente las caderas, Hermione sabía que tendría problemas de concentración el resto de la jornada.

 **NNNN**

Para mala suerte de Hermione, aquella noche le tocó hacer la ronda de guardia después del toque de queda. Recorrió el castillo ausentemente, hundida en sus pensamientos, y siendo lo suficientemente indulgentes como para dejar sólo en advertencias lo que debería ser un castigo hacia los estudiantes que había encontrado en su camino.

Sin embargo, ni un rastro de Fleur. La había visto en la cena, y luego marchar siguiendo a Madame Maxime. Tal vez, las cosas se habían complicado para la estudiante y no podrían encontrarse aquella noche.

Regresó a sus habitaciones en forma automática, pensando en las implicaciones de tener semejante acercamiento con una estudiante… de una escuela extranjera visitante... parcialmente veela…

Suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

Estaba por llegar a su habitación cuando vislumbró una silueta de pie al costado de la puerta, y se frenó en seco, mientras hacía que su varita desplegara un poco más de luz. Rápidamente identificó el uniforme de Beauxbatons y la melena rubia cayendo fluida sobre los hombros.

-Fleur…- murmuró acercándose, y la aludida levantó el rostro, dejando entreverse por debajo del sombrero celeste.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Yo… sabía que estas son sus habitaciones.- respondió con timidez la estudiante.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo más preguntas, ya que al menos había tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías antes de hacer una seña silenciosa a la rubia para invitarla a entrar.

Sus habitaciones eran bastante cómodas, constaban de una especie de hall al cual entraba la luz de la luna teñida de colores por los vitraux en las aberturas verticales en el espeso muro que daba al exterior. Tenía un par de alfombras de colores tierra sobre el suelo de madera, algunos cuadros con fotografías en una pared, otra con dos pinturas surrealistas que cada tanto mutaban, un par de sofás cómodos y mullidos cercanos a la chimenea, en un rincón un tocadiscos con una colección de vinilos muggles, y por supuesto, una biblioteca llena de libros y un gran escritorio lleno de pergaminos, plumas y tintas, ambos de madera oscura y antigua. Había una puerta más, que daba a su dormitorio.

Hermione chasqueó los dedos y la lámpara araña que colgaba del alto techo se encendió, iluminando en colores cálidos toda la habitación.

Fleur observó todo con atención, mientras tanto Hermione cerró la puerta, se quitó la capa y esperó unos segundos a que la rubia satisficiera su curiosidad.

-Es casi como lo había imaginado.- dijo finalmente la veela, y a la castaña le llamó poderosamente la atención, arqueando una ceja, con una expresión que la invitaba a continuar.

-Quiero decir, la biblioteca y el escritorio… es indispensable.- bromeó ligeramente la rubia, y la bruja inglesa tuvo que asentir dándole la razón.-Es muy… cálido, me agrada. Apuesto que debe ser reconfortante leer un buen libro cerca de la chimenea en el invierno.

Hermione volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa ausente. Realmente no había aprovechado aquello, la mayoría del tiempo resentía un poco la soledad al estar lejos de sus amigos de toda la vida, buscando rodearse de gente con la que no necesariamente interactuaba, pero mitigaban un poco el sentimiento.

-Es mejor con compañía.- dijo pensativa, mirando los dos asientos y la pequeña mesa de café en el medio.-La lectura, quiero decir, Crookshanks es buena compañía, pero…

-Me encantaría acompañarla en sus lecturas.- interrumpió pícaramente la veela, acercándose a Hermione, que se sonrojó ante el avance.

-Apuesto que tienes mucho que leer para tus clases.- respondió la castaña, en el tono más relajado que le salió, pero era difícil con la veela avanzando en su dirección.

Fleur sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, y sus ojos brillaban ansiosamente mientras cerraba la distancia entre ambas. Aquello era inevitable, si lo pensaba, Hermione no había podido sacar de su mente la sensación de los labios suaves… y era momento de refrescar su memoria.

La rubia se inclinó, cerrando la última distancia, encontrándose con la bienvenida en la boca de su profesora, y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de satisfacción que hizo estremecer de anticipación a la bruja inglesa.

El beso escaló lentamente, hasta que la pasión comenzó progresivamente a consumirla. Para cuando Fleur inclinó la cabeza para atacar con besos húmedos el cuello de su profesora, ésta prefirió un gemido entrecortado, que a su vez desencadenó un gruñido bajo y grave desde la garganta de la rubia.

Ambas se detuvieron, estáticas en la posición que se encontraban. Las manos de Fleur sostenían las caderas de la bruja inglesa posesivamente, clavándole los dedos, mientras respiraba pesadamente sobre la piel húmeda del cuello de Hermione, que a su vez había incursionado un poco más, por debajo de la blusa de la Beauxbatons, llegando hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de la espalda suave y levantando la ropa en el proceso, prácticamente podía sentir la parte inferior de los pechos a través de la tela del sostén.

Hermione giró la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Fleur, que permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si intentara contener algo.

-¿Fleur?- murmuró suavemente, deslizando sus manos en una última caricia antes de abandonar su exploración, notando que la veela había temblado bajo aquella acción.

La rubia se mordió el labio adorablemente y asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Podrías mirarme?- pidió, acariciando la larga cabellera rubia para intentar calmarla.

Fleur suspiró, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada de la inglesa.

Y allí estaba, el ónix nuevamente.

-Tus ojos…- señaló Hermione, acunando el rostro de la joven con una mano, tacto hacia el cuál ésta se inclinó.

-Es a causa de mi herencia…- explicó brevemente, la castaña asintió animándola a continuar.-Pero no sucede todo el tiempo… quiero decir, sólo cuando estoy contigo. No puedo evitarlo.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con interés. Y Fleur se encogió de hombros, claramente avergonzada de su falta de control.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó, la veela negó con la cabeza.-Entonces no hay nada malo en ello. ¿Verdad?

Fleur permaneció en silencio unos momentos, su rostro expresó conflicto un breve instante antes de relajarse.

-No.- admitió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Podríamos continuar?- preguntó luego, en una mezcla perfecta entre seducción e inocencia que enseguida derritió a la otra bruja.

Hermione asintió rápidamente, pero se alejó para confusión de la rubia. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la tomó de la mano llevándola directo hacia los sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Creo que podríamos ver qué tan cómodo se está por aquí.- propuso, tomando asiento en uno de los dos sofá, que para ser individual, era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambas se sentaran con comodidad. Fleur se unió a ella, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

-¿Sabes que no se supone que estés fuera de tu carro a estas horas, verdad?- preguntó, luego de encender la chimenea con un grácil movimiento de varita.

La francesa se rió, causándole cosquillas en el cuello puesto que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Tengo una habitación individual. Madame Maxime dijo que necesitaba tranquilidad, ya que soy la campeona de mi colegio…- explicó ligeramente.

Hermione soltó una risita.-Tienes privilegios, puedo verlo.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.-Lo único que agradezco de eso es que puedo estar aquí sin que nadie en el carro lo sepa. Agradezco que el carro tenga ventanas, sabes…

Aquello provocó una sincera carcajada por parte de la inglesa al sólo imaginarse a la joven escabulléndose a través de una de las ventanas un poco pequeñas del carro.

-Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que amanezca.- dijo con renovada picardía, incorporándose para mirar a la inglesa, que se fascinó con aquellos ojos tan profundos.

-Claro que sí, puedes dormir en el sofá.- le dijo, tomándole el pelo. Y no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente cuando vio la expresión descolocada de Fleur.

La rubia rápidamente se recuperó y sonriendo, de aquella manera tan particular suya, en un movimiento fluido pasó a estar sentada a horcajadas de la castaña, que se sorprendió completamente ante el atrevimiento. Pero por supuesto, aquello parecía ser parte de su plan, porque en cuestión de segundos, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el sofá, volvió al ataque con un beso feroz.

Rápidamente establecieron una lucha por la dominación, en medio de jadeos y suspiros entrecortados, hasta que Fleur decidió volver al ataque sobre la clavícula expuesta de la morena, cuyos botones de la blusa se había desprendido en el forcejeo, y enseguida, las manos exploratorias de Hermione se dirigieron a las piernas de Fleur, expuestas hasta la mitad del muslo, deleitándose con la piel suave y escalando sin mayores contemplaciones.

Fleur jadeó cuando Hermione la estrechó en sus brazos, tirando su cadera hacia abajo provocando fricción entre ambas, y tomó aquella oportunidad para atacar esta vez, inclinando la cabeza para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja con la boca, trazando la línea suave de la mandíbula, mordisqueando debajo de su mentón para pasar finalmente al punto de pulso de la veela, que volvió a gruñir, sujetándose firmemente al respaldo del sofá mientras su otra mano apretaba el hombro de Hermione intentando estabilizarse.

Las manos de la inglesa estaban por dirigirse a lugares aún más inapropiados para una relación profesora-alumna… cuando alguien golpeó la puerta y sobresaltó a ambas.

Se quedaron en silencio un extenso minuto, respirando acaloradamente. Mientras la mirada de Hermione se alternaba entre la puerta y la hermosa veela que tenía encima, aunque a Fleur sólo parecía importarle beber de la visión que tenía debajo.

No podía colocar bien sus pensamientos, ni entender cómo con tanta facilidad había perdido la decencia con nadie menos que una de sus alumnas. Tampoco entendía la extraña sensación que sólo podía describir como la de estar ligeramente ebria.

Volvieron a insistir, y Hermione espabiló, pensando que tal vez fuera importante. Nunca se sabía qué demonios podía estar sucediendo en un colegio como Hogwarts.

-Creo que debo atender.- susurró Hermione, y Fleur respondió rodando los ojos.-Fleur, puede ser importante… quizás a un estudiante le sucedió algo, y yo estaba encargada de hacer la ronda de vigilancia esta noche…

Realmente poco conforme, pero sabiendo que la profesora no iba a declinar, Fleur accedió a quitársele de encima, no sin antes hacer una mueca molesta y permanecer con un puchero, mirando fijamente a la inglesa mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

Hermione suspiró, intentando ignorar el reclamo silencioso, y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Justo cuando volvieron a llamar, Hermione alcanzó a entreabrir.

-¿Neville?- preguntó sorprendida, mirando a su amigo de pie en el pasillo, que le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-'Mione, perdón por llamar a estas horas, pero hay algo que quería preguntarte…- dijo rápidamente su colega.

Por toda respuesta, y todavía negándose a abrir más que un tercio de la puerta, arqueó una ceja en una indicación silenciosa de que continuara.

-Bien, pues, si quieres, podemos charlarlo dentro, más cómodos. Mi urgencia tiene una buena explicación…- comenzó titubeante Neville, haciendo un intento de avanzar.

Hermione negó rápidamente, sosteniendo la puerta firmemente en su lugar.

-Nev, por favor, ya dilo. Estaba por ir a la cama, ha sido un día largo.- respondió de la forma más calmada que podía.

De ninguna manera permitiría que Neville entrara y descubriera a la estudiante estrella de Beauxbatons en su sofá. Su amigo no era el más brillante pero tarde o temprano ataría cabos, entre el horario y el aspecto de ambas… lo mejor era deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible.

-Oh, está bien. Y-yo s-sólo, queríasabersiiríasconmigoalbailedenavidad.- soltó atropelladamente, y Hermione debió tomarse unos segundos para descifrar en su mente aquello.

Ante el silencio de su colega, Neville insistió:

-¡Por favor, 'Mione! Le aposté a Hagrid que conseguiría pareja para el baile antes que él… si pierdo… tendré que limpiar el excremento de sus bestias a la manera muggle.

Debería haberse enojado porque su amigo estuviera pidiéndole ser su pareja al maldito baile sólo por una apuesta, pero la desesperación de Neville era tan graciosa que no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

-Sabes…- comenzó entre las carcajadas.-Debería dejar que limpies el excremento sólo por interrumpirme a estas horas.- dijo, y no parecía tan mala idea, ya que realmente había llegado en un muy mal momento.

Neville hizo una expresión aterrorizada, pero por suerte para él, la inglesa cedió.

-Te salvaré el trasero esta vez. Iré contigo, pero me debes en grande.- accedió finalmente.

El joven profesor se iluminó con una sonrisa y dio un ridículo saltito de victoria.

-Ahora vete.- sentenció, y apenas le dio tiempo de despedirse antes de cerrar la puerta definitivamente.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con que Fleur la miraba desde el sofá, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. Con el ambiente arruinado, y habiendo recuperado un poco la cordura, decidió que sería mejor dormir de una maldita vez.

-Ven, te daré ropa con la que puedas dormir cómoda.- le dijo, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Así que serás la cita del profesor Longbottom?- inquirió secamente la joven, todavía desde su lugar.

Hermione resopló antes de contestar.-Ya oíste, estoy salvándole el trasero. Además no será una cita, somos amigos.- comenzó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de estar dándole explicaciones, así que desvió el asunto:-Una cita es como lo que tú y Roger tendrán.

Fleur demostró abiertamente su sorpresa ante el contraataque, pero no se achicó:-Sabes, era el menor de los males, no hay un solo hombre decente por aquí.- argumentó, con un aire snob que era nuevo para la inglesa, luego, cambiando por completo su expresión a una más sugerente, continuó:-Iba a preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja pero…

-No creo que esté permitido.- se apresuró a decir Hermione en un tono indulgente, intentando no pensar en que lo que habían estado haciendo hace sólo minutos, tampoco debía serlo. Cuando notó la decepción en los ojos de la rubia, continuó:-pero podremos tener un baile en algún momento de la noche.

Aquello pareció un leve consuelo para ambas. Y Fleur finalmente cedió, incorporándose para seguir a la otra bruja.

-¿Tendré que dormir en el sofá?

Hermione soltó otra carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

-No, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambas.

 **NNNN**

Fleur despertó primero, notando que se había movido bastante en el transcurso de la noche, y que en ese momento tenía la nariz enterrada en los espesos rulos de su profesora. Y gracias al cielo, Hermione aún estaba a la deriva en sus sueños…

Se sintió mortificada al percibir desde su propio pecho una ligera vibración.

 _Mon dieu… ¡¿Esa soy yo?!_ Pensó, removiéndose lejos de la inglesa, esperando que jamás se enterara de su pequeño percance... estaba ronroneando como un pequeño gatito, abrazada al cuerpo tibio de la otra. _Por lo menos no han sido esos sueños otra vez_.

Hacía un tiempo ya que… se sentía como un adolescente púber, completamente obsesionada con su profesora.

Suspiró, echándose boca arriba, intentando aclarar su mente ahora que su espectro veela había retrocedido lo suficiente para que su mente recobrara un poco la cordura. Se sorprendía de sí misma de no haberse abalanzado en la mitad de la noche sobre la mujer dormida e intentado llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

 _Aún no. No es momento. Debo convencerla de que soy una mujer adulta_. Pensó contemplativamente, evaluando cómo proseguir en su conquista.

Para esas alturas, Fleur prácticamente conocía la rutina de Hermione, incluyendo sus platos favoritos, los horarios en los que solía encontrarse en la biblioteca y qué días preferiría leer a la orilla del lago; también había revisado todos los artículos de prensa que había encontrado y que la nombraran; sabía incluso detalles de su vida académica y una parva de rumores que se había afanado en desmentir (sólo para su propia tranquilidad).

Era vergonzoso. Rayando lo obsesivo. Ciertos días, llegaba a contar la cantidad de veces que la veía sonreír.

Lo cierto es que Fleur jamás había imaginado encontrarse con su compañera en esas circunstancias. Y descubrir que era nadie menos que Hermione Granger a quien su veela anhelaba como compañera, le había resultado todo un desafío.

Es decir, ¿Cómo convences a una heroína de guerra, cuatro años mayor que tú, de que eres una buena pareja potencial?

Hermione apenas parecía sorprenderse de las cosas mundanas que atraerían a cualquier otra bruja. Y aunque la veela estaba ciertamente orgullosa de que su compañera no fuera alguien superficial…

¿Cómo carajo impresionas a alguien así?

Había pensado hasta en flores, o en una larga lista de cumplidos resaltando cada una de sus fantásticas cualidades…

Si no fuera porque había visto a otros tontos intentarlo, sin ningún resultado positivo.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto Hermione se removió en su sueño, girándose para terminar estirando un brazo rodeando la cintura de Fleur y empujándola contra su cuerpo, a la vez que escondía su rostro contra su cuello, rozándole el mentón con la punta de la nariz.

Bueno, no estaba yéndole tan mal si tenía a la mujer de sus sueños en sus brazos, en su mismísima cama. Y ni qué decir de todos los besos compartidos la noche anterior…

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a ronronear suavemente otra vez.

-Mhhhm, Crookshanks…- murmuró en su sueño Hermione y Fleur se sintió sonrojar cuando la mano de la inglesa se movió a través de su abdomen, terminando por apoyarse en su cadera, directo sobre su piel debido a que la camiseta que estaba usando para dormir le quedaba un poco corta.

Iba a ser una mañana difícil. Intentando contener sus instintos, permaneció lo más quieta posible, sintiendo la respiración profunda de Hermione sobre su clavícula. Con cuidado, estiró su brazo para rodear a la otra mujer, acariciando suavemente su espalda, esperando que aquello la devolviera a sus sueños más profundos, aunque sabía que ella misma no podría volver a dormir.

Parecía haber funcionado, porque Hermione permaneció quieta varios minutos más.

Desafortunadamente, un molesto ruido comenzó a timbrar por toda la habitación.

- _¿Qué demonios…?_ \- se quejó Fleur en francés, molesta de que el ruido no cesara.

Hermione despertó entonces, y todavía adormilada estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de luz, dándole un golpe a un aparato que había allí y del que provenía el sonido, que se calló inmediatamente.

-Mmhm, no había dormido tan profundamente en años.- murmuró soñolienta la castaña, apoyándose en su codo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Fleur permaneció quieta, atenta a los movimientos de su profesora, que todavía permanecía muy muy cerca de ella. Y Hermione pareció reaccionar luego de unos cuantos segundos, cuando miró hacia abajo y notó los ojos cerúleos mirándola atentamente a escasos centímetros.

La nota aquí, con una cama de dos plazas tan grande y cómoda, haber despertado en aquella posición era un poco comprometedor. Incluso para dos personas como ellas que habían tenido una sesión bastante apasionada de besos y caricias la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- murmuró tímidamente, intentando romper el hielo.

-Buenos días…- se hizo eco la castaña, y le dio una suave sonrisa.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Fleur asintió, aliviada, en tanto la sonrisa de la castaña hizo brotar una sensación cálida en su pecho.

De repente, la castaña arqueó una ceja al oír un sonido particular proveniente de la veela.

-Fleur, estás… ¿Estás ronroneando?

 **NNNN**

 **Les gustó?**

 **Nos vemos la semana próxima, que tengo bastante adelantado lo siguiente ;)**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Estar en su lugar

**Hola gente linda! me encanta leer sus comentarios ;) agradecimientos enormes para ustedes, y también por seguir y dar favorito a la historia.**

 **La verdad no había escrito este tipo de AU porque… no sé, hay historias tan lindas en este contexto que no sentía tenía mucho que aportar, hasta ahora, y me alegra mucho que lo disfruten!**

 **La idea no es que sea una historia laaaaarga, pero vamos a detenernos en ciertas cosas sí o sí** **.**

 **NNNN**

 **IV: Estar en su lugar**

Hermione suspiró, viendo marchar al último curso del día, que hablaban animadamente acerca del baile de esa misma noche. Pensativa, deslizó sus dedos por el borde de un pergamino en específico… aquel en el que estaba escrito el trabajo de Fleur Delacuor.

Era un poco difícil de explicar, pero las cosas entre ella y la veela habían avanzado con sorprendente naturalidad, y en el fondo de su mente, eso era lo que más nervios estaba causándole…

¿Cómo había cedido tan fácilmente? La joven estudiante había burlado sin problemas todas las barreras de su profesora en cuestión de semanas. Y ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose por hacerlo, sólo bastaba con una sonrisa y un par de palabras (tal vez unos cuantos besos), para convencer a Hermione de que la dejara pasar la noche otra vez en sus habitaciones, o quedar para estudiar a la orilla del lago negro, o incluso perderse en las infinitas estanterías de la biblioteca para robarle unos cuantos besos.

Estaba actuando como una adolescente enamoradiza. Y lo cierto es que, Hermione en su adolescencia, jamás había pasado por aquella etapa. El asunto con Ron parecía haber surgido simplemente desde su amistad, y la química entre ambos se había agotado rápidamente, en parte porque el descubierto de su atracción por el mismo sexo.

Y ella podría haber pensado que tenía aquel asunto resuelto, que por ahora bastaba con encuentros casuales en bares muggles que habían quedado en el pasado. Su enfoque en la vida estaba puesto en sus logros académicos y profesionales, lejos del glamour, las cámaras y las románticas historias de amor.

O al menos así lo era hasta la interrupción de cierta señorita de Beauxbatons, una de las campeonas de la copa de los tres magos…

En fin, en ese momento mientras revisaba algunos pergaminos de sus alumnos, Hermione se preguntó cómo sería el vestido que llevaría esa noche, porque la rubia se había negado a dar detalles, alegando que no era importante, pero la bruja inglesa podía adivinar fácilmente lo mucho que a Fleur le gustaba jugar al misterio sobre aquello.

Quedaban algunas horas hasta el baile, que Hermione utilizaría para descansar y prepararse, Neville pasaría luego a buscarla y juntos irían hasta el gran salón donde se celebraría la fiesta. El asunto de asistir como pareja de su colega no era más que un nombre, puesto que en realidad los profesores tenían la obligación de cuidar a la masa de estudiantes de no hacer alguna tontería. En el caso de Hermione, aquello significaba vigilar de cerca a cierta veela y a un tonto capitán de quidditch, y nadie podría decirle nada sobre aquello.

Regresando de sus pensamientos, cayó en cuenta que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha y volver a sus habitaciones.

 **NNNN**

En cuanto vio a Fleur ingresar al gran salón del brazo de Roger… Hermione descubrió que tenía en un ligero problema de celos. Algo bastante insólito en su persona y que no tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar.

Y quitarla de los brazos del muchacho no parecía ser una opción viable. Causaría un enredo innecesario, y por otro lado, ella no era quien para decirle a su estudiante con quién asistir a un tonto baile de navidad. Porque no, estaba lejos de sus atribuciones como profesora, y además, ni siquiera era su pareja y estaba en contra de sus principios coartar la libertad de nadie.

Simplemente tenía que confiar en la palabra de Fleur.

Pero no era tan simple. Quizás había aprendido a ocultarlo con el paso de los años, pero Hermione era una persona un _poco_ insegura en el fondo. Más que nada en lo que se refería al plano sentimental cuando las cosas empezaban a entrar en un planteo de "algo más".

Malditas relaciones sentimentales y su maldita torpeza. ¡Por Merlín! No había libro que ayudara esta vez, y Hermione tenía una sabia negación a cualquier libro de autoayuda muggle.

Estática, al lado de Neville que estaba como siempre ajeno a los pensamientos de su amiga, presenció el baile de apertura con un semblante estoico, muy pendiente de la campeona de Beauxbatons, que le devolvía la mirada entre giro y giro.

-'Mione ¿Estás ahí?

Hermione espabiló, abandonando a regañadientes a su vigilancia, para mirar a su colega.

De hecho, Neville llevaba varios intentos, pero Hermione no había prestado la más mínima atención.

-¿Nos unimos?- preguntó el joven profesor ofreciéndole una sonrisa amistosa.

Hermione en realidad no tenía el más mínimo ánimo, pero sintió que se lo debía a su amigo, al que llevaba prácticamente ignorado desde que habían llegado al gran salón, distraída en su ansiedad por encontrar a la joven campeona.

Finalmente asintió tomando la mano que Neville le ofrecía y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Por suerte, su colega era un bailarín decente y ella no estaba tan mal tampoco. Así que incluso pudo decir que disfrutó moverse al compás clásico y también cuando estalló la música moderna, de parte de los instrumentos modernos de los músicos de la última banda de moda, que Minerva había invitado como sorpresa para el alumnado.

Estaba bailando y riendo de las tonterías de Neville cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. No sabría describir como sorpresivo el hecho de girarse para enfrentar a la veela, que la miraba con una extraña sonrisa y no perdió tiempo para registrar desde la punta de sus zapatos de taco, pasando por el vestido escotado, hasta el rostro de su profesora, ida y vuelta entre su peinado y sus labios.

-Buenas noches, profesora.- dijo en un tono grave la veela, que estremeció toda su columna vertebral.

-Fleur…- exhaló en voz baja, un poco nerviosa debido al contexto.

Aunque parecía que a la campeona no le importaba estar rodeada de absolutamente todo Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang… a juzgar por las miradas abiertamente lascivas que le dirigía.

Hermione apenas se animó a mirar más allá del precioso rostro de la rubia, en parte porque ya había tenido tiempo para registrar cómo el vestido se asentaba perfectamente a cada curva del cuerpo de la joven cuando se movía con pasos gráciles mientras bailaba; segundo, porque simplemente no era apropiado.

La Beauxbatons le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes, sin soltarle la mano.

-¿Podría reclamar el baile que uste…?

-Tal vez en otro momento… emh, en privado.- la interrumpió y el rostro de Fleur cayó unos segundos, hasta que reparó en la última palabra.

-¿En privado?- preguntó curiosa, acercándose a Hermione, que tambaleó intentando no dar un paso hacia atrás.

Asintió por toda respuesta, no queriendo comprometerse aún más, pensando en todos los que la rodeaban y podían escucharlas.

-Oh. Bien… la veré luego, profesora.- dijo formalmente Fleur y le guiñó rápidamente un ojo antes de marcharse.

Hermione se sintió clavada en su lugar, mirando a Fleur marchar, apreciando que el vestido dejara gran parte de su espalda descubierta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó detrás de ella Neville.

La castaña carraspeó, mirando a su colega con una ceja arqueada.

-Nada. Delacour me ha pedido… unos libros. Y ha venido a recordármelo, las pruebas están al tiro luego de las vacaciones de navidad.- explicó distraídamente, rogando que Neville no pidiera más explicaciones.

-Qué nerd.- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros el joven profesor y una carcajada sincera escapó de su amiga.- ¿Qué? ¿No es así como lo dicen los muggles?

Hermione lo miró con cariño, pasándole una mano por el jopo bien peinado y revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡Ey! ¡Me llevó una hora entera dejar mi cabello decente! A propósito, ¿Cómo te has dejado el cabello tan bonito? Quiero decir, me gustan tus rulos pero…

-Ya cállate y baila, Neville.

 **NNNN**

La noche avanzó relativamente tranquila, al menos para tener a un gran número de adolescentes bailando sin parar durante tantas horas. Hasta que Hermione notó que Fleur no estaba por ningún lado… ni tampoco Roger.

Intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control, se dirigió hacia el balcón, con la excusa de tomar aire.

Que no encontrara al uno o al otro no quería decir que estuvieran necesariamente juntos, escondidos en algún rincón para…

Sacudió la cabeza, buscando alejar aquellos pensamientos. Suspiró, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino y se apoyó en la fría baranda de piedra.

Para su suerte, a mirar hacia abajo, registró a un par de jóvenes sentados muy cerca uno del otro, mirando la hermosa luna de esa noche.

Casi le dio náuseas el sólo pensar que podía tratarse de la veela…

-¿Hermione?- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas y ella giró rápidamente.

Por supuesto, Fleur no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo (no sin un giratiempos al menos), y la inglesa descubrió que la rubia estaba justo delante de ella en ese momento.

-Te he estado buscando.- dijo abiertamente la joven veela, mirándola con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Yo también ¿Dónde estabas?- respondió, notando que el cabello rubio, antes bien arreglado, ahora le caía completamente mojado por los hombros, goteando sobre su bonito vestido.

-He descubierto algo. Sé lo que dice el huevo.- anunció orgullosa la veela, mostrándole el artefacto en cuestión.

Hermione sonrió, compartiendo su orgullo. Aunque no podía entender cómo había desembocado en aquello…

-Ven, te lo mostraré. No he podido oírlo completamente.- siguió entusiasmada la joven francesa, volviendo a tomar de la mano a su profesora.-Sólo debemos llegar a algún baño…

Hermione la detuvo entonces en su prisa.-Ven, sé dónde podemos ir.- afirmó, tirándola en la dirección contraria.

Como ex estudiante, y por necesidad debido a las aventuras dentro del castillo con sus amigos, conocía cada uno de los pasadizos y atajos. En cuestión de minutos, se encontraron frente al baño privado de profesores en la planta donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Le sonrió a Fleur y empujó la puerta, mostrando el lujoso baño con una gran piscina humeante en el centro.

Por supuesto, no esperaba que luego de que la rubia mirara con aprobación el lugar y sin preocuparse porque Hermione hubiera trabado la puerta, comenzara a desvestirse.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en toda su cara.

Fleur la miró por sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Necesito quitarme esto para entrar en los baños.- dijo como si fuera obvio.- ¿Podrías ayudarme? Tiene algunos lazos complicados…

La inglesa sabía que estaba cayendo en una trampa, o algo así, porque estaba segura de que Fleur lo había dicho de una forma… insinuante, rayando lo pecaminosa.

Vacilante, se acercó, comenzando a deshacer los lazos en el costado del vestido, intentando enfocarse en la tarea, y no en cuán suave era la piel de la joven.

Finalmente, la rubia empujó un poco con los hombros y el vestido cayó. Y Hermione no pudo evitar mirar la figura esbelta y semidesnuda frente a ella, sintiendo que el calor se concentraba en cierta parte de su anatomía, en especial al notar que no llevaba corpiño.

Sin complejo alguno, Fleur levantó el huevo que estaba a su costado en el suelo y caminó hasta los baños, adentrándose en el agua de un pequeño salto.

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, puesto que Hermione seguía de pie allí, sufriendo entre el vapor que se acumulaba en la habitación y su propio calor corporal.-Te lo perderás, sólo se escucha dentro del agua.

Su profesora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo bestial para no mirar por debajo del mentón, directo a los pezones rosados de la rubia.

-Enseguida.- dijo con la voz ronca, e intentó controlar sus movimientos para no temblar mientras se quitaba la prenda.

Ella sí llevaba un discreto corpiño, que no interfería con su vestido, pero de todas maneras, su alumna la miró con interés no disimulado, que no ayudaba a la situación entre sus piernas.

Ingresó a los baños y se acercó a la veela, que le dio una sonrisa confianzuda antes de indicarle que debían sumergir la cabeza en el agua. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguirla por debajo del agua.

Lo que siguió fue fantástico, el huevo se abrió y en medio de luces de colores, el canto de las sirenas se escuchó nítido. Cuando salieron del agua, ambas se miraron sonrientes.

Por supuesto, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Hermione fuera nuevamente consciente que se encontraba con su alumna, en el baño reservado para profesores. Con un poco de suerte, podría disimular sus mejillas rojas entre el espeso vapor que salía del agua.

Por su parte Fleur… con su mirada y sonrisa tan característica… devoraba abiertamente la visión de su profesora.

Estaba empezando a costarle pensar con claridad.

-Me alegra que hayas resuelto el acertijo.- habló, buscando romper la tensión, que había entendido era necesario desviar…

-Pero todavía nos debemos un baile.- dijo, y funcionó, porque los ojos de la rubia brillaron con interés. –La fiesta ya está terminando, pero tengo un tocadiscos muggle en mis habitaciones,… ¿Te gustaría…?

-Claro.- dijo entusiasta la francesa, y comenzó a acercarse al borde.

Hermione ni siquiera intentó desviar la mirada de la gloria casi desnuda de su alumna, pero al menos se puso en marcha, siguiéndola para también vestirse.

 **NNNN**

El camino hasta sus habitaciones no duró más de dos minutos, pero la tensión entre ambas había hecho que fuera tortuoso. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras sobre la noche, algún que otro cumplido poco sutil y miradas nada disimuladas.

Si Hermione fuera sólo un poco impulsiva, ya hubiera acorralado a su estudiante contra una de las paredes y…

Pero por suerte no lo era, y podía esperar a llegar a sus habitaciones.

En fin, ya estaban frente a su puerta. Agitó rápidamente la varita, la puerta se abrió, ambas ingresaron, nuevamente agitó su varita, el tocadiscos en la esquina de la habitación empezó a sonar; y se sintió girar de la mano de Fleur, que en un movimiento rápido y audaz, la giró sobre sí misma y sujetó en una postura perfecta, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas con una sonrisa taimada.

Casi enseguida, Fleur dio el primer paso puesto que ella era quien guiaba y comenzaron a moverse al tempo de la canción, que sin quererlo, había resultado un clásico lento. Hermione se sonrojó en cuanto el cantante comenzó, reconociendo la letra melosa y sugerente, desviando su vista hacia algún punto x por detrás del hombro de Fleur, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada sin sentir que explotaría.

-Es usted muy buena bailarina, profesora.- la escuchó decir en un tono bajo, insinuante.

Sin poder evitarlo la miró, dispuesta a desestimar semejante comentario, pero la sonrisa resplandeciente de la veela la atontó.

-No podía evitar mirarla cuando estaba con el profesor Longbottom.- confesó, y sus ojos chispearon un leve momento.- ¿Es muy tonto haber deseado estar en su lugar?

Hermione sonrió con timidez, aunque había algo que no dejaba de resultarle gracioso.

-Creo que es la primera vez que escucho decir a alguien que quiere estar en el lugar de Neville.- dijo con honestidad, logrando una leve risita de parte de su alumna.-De todas maneras, me alegra que seas tú quien está aquí ahora.- finalizó con dulzura.

Fleur parecía brillar ligeramente, y Hermione pudo percibir la magia crepitando a su alrededor, mientras los ojos cerúleos comenzaban a oscurecerse lentamente.

Dejaron de moverse, quedándose de pie en medio de la sala, acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Ligeramente, intentó recordar haber estado en esa misma situación, sin éxito. En ocasiones anteriores, el cambio de la joven francesa había sido mucho más leve, o quizás fuera porque estaba ocupada besándola como para notarlo.

-Fleur…- murmuró en voz baja cuando se separaron, y la rubia asintió, cerrando los ojos, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-H-hermione…- la interrumpió, pudiéndose notar un poco de nervios en su voz.-¿T-te incomo-moda mi herencia veela?

A la inglesa la tomó completamente por sorpresa, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, tomando con cuidado el rostro de la estudiante entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás pienses en eso. Créeme que sé muy bien lo importante de sentirse orgulloso de lo que una es.- afirmó determinadamente.-Y tú eres hermosa tal como eres, en todos los sentidos.

La veela abrió los ojos para mirarla, mientras una tímida sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

-Sólo me causa mucha curiosidad.- confesó entonces, encogiéndose de hombros.-Realmente me gustaría saber más de ti.

Fleur pareció entusiasta entonces, asintiendo enérgicamente.

-Me encantaría compartirlo contigo.- dijo, y aunque la atmósfera cargada de magia no había descendido, al menos la tensión por aquella preguntar se había esfumado.-Las veelas no compartimos muchos detalles sobre nuestra cultura, sólo en quienes confiamos… y yo confío en ti.

Aquello hizo que el corazón de la castaña latiera más rápido, mientras observaba las características más relajadas de la veela, cuyos ojos aún permanecían negros.

-¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?- ofreció, porque no le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse tan pronto luego de una larga noche en la que sólo pudo mirarla desde lejos.

 **NNNN**

 **Y así es como se sigue acumulando tensión…. Emh, ustedes sabrán entender de qué tipo.**

 **Ah, siempre me cayó bien Neville**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría leer lo que piensan!**

 **A ver quien puede decir por dónde nos dirigimos ahora… una pista, será un mal rato de la mano de cierta persona que escribe cosas malintencionadas…**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Compartir cicatrices

**Buenas! Qué tal? Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que para decirles la verdad, rescribí en gran parte. Espero les guste.**

 **Me encanta leer sus reviews y es muy lindo ir reencontrando lectorxs! :D gracias por "el aguante", como se dice por acá.**

 **En fin, nos leemos al final del cap**

 **NNNN**

 **V: Compartir cicatrices**

La mañana en la que Hermione se enteró de la existencia de Rita Skeeter fue la misma en la que Minerva la llamó personalmente a su despacho. En un primer momento, Hermione no asoció ambas cosas, hasta que se encontró a Madame Maxime allí.

-Hermione, qué bueno que estás aquí.- dijo Minerva, pero después de tantos años cerca de la bruja, no le fue difícil detectar los nervios en su tono.

-Buenos días, recibí su mensaje cuando estaba camino al gran comedor…

-Me alegra que vinieras aquí antes…- comenzó Minerva, pero fue interrumpida por Madame Maxime.

-Habrá menos revuelo entonces si se entera de esto aquí…- dijo la semi giganta con su acento grueso, y Hermione arqueó una ceja, acercándose hasta la mujer que le alcanzó un periódico.

El título de la noticia, impresa en nada menos que El Profeta, dejó anonadada a la nueva profesora de defensa.

" _Fleur Delcour, la campeona preferida de Hermione Granger"_

La extensa nota comenzaba hablando sobre el arribo de los colegios a Hogwarts, mencionando el torneo de los tres magos y deteniéndose particularmente en la comitiva de Beauxbatons. La bizarra descripción del grupo de estudiantes y su directora empeoraba cuando hablaba sobre Madame Maxime y Fleur Delacour, destacando que ambas eran _mestizas_ en cuanto a su _árbol genealógico de seres mágicos no humanos_.

Enseguida, señalaban con mucho énfasis la sangre veela de Fleur, y ahí entraba en juego el nombre de Hermione, describía brevemente su llegada a Hogwarts haciendo una falsa suposición de que se había alejado del Ministerio por su incapacidad de trabajar con sus compañeros…

Y entre tanta tontería, llegó finalmente a las fotografías en las que ella y Fleur aparecían, en una, las mostraba practicando en la arboleda, en otra, mucho más reciente, se las veía a ambas caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio llevando sus vestidos… desalineados.

Las imágenes no eran reveladoras, pero los epígrafes eran ciertamente insinuantes y mal intencionados. Sumado a eso, el resto del artículo las asociaba en términos abstractos, llegando a decir que eran muy buenas amigas pero con las segundas intenciones que denotaba todo el escrito, señalando con saña que Fleur Delacour era la campeona preferida de nadie menos que la heroína de guerra Hermione Jean Granger, el cerebro del trío dorado.

Con preguntas retóricas, el artículo finalizaba diciendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Granger hubiera reconocido capacidades extraordinarias en la joven francesa, que la hubieran llevado a beneficiarla con sus conocimientos aún por encima del propio campeón inglés, Cedric. Y lo peor de todo es que lo remataba diciendo que quizás y probablemente, Hermione sólo había caído como una víctima más de los tan conocidos encantos veelas de Delacour.

Para cuando terminó de leer estaba lívida, y en todo lo que podía pensar es en la forma que aquello afectaba la credibilidad de su alumna.

Preocupada, miró a las otras dos mujeres, que esperaban expectantes.

-¿Fleur sabe de esto?- preguntó intentando mantener la calma y no buscar a Skeeter para meterle su maldito artículo por donde no le daba el sol.

Madame Maxime asintió, cruzando sus manos delante de su cuerpo.

-La señorita Delacour ha preferido quedarse en el carro a tomar su desayuno.- fue todo lo que le informó la media giganta, y Hermione no pudo entender bien la expresión con la que la miraba.

-Entendemos que su relación se ha vuelto cercana con la señorita Delacour…- comenzó Minerva, haciendo que Hermione la mirara automáticamente.-Y tal vez por eso sea necesaria esta conversación…

La castaña asintió rígidamente, esperando que Minerva continuara, porque era obvio que se estaba enfrentando a un interrogatorio.

-No es que queremos inmiscuirnos en su vida privada, pero esto de alguna manera nos afecta, puesto que tanto usted como su profesora y Delacour como alumna de Beauxbatons están bajo nuestra responsabilidad en ciertos sentidos…- siguió la directora y sólo consiguió otro asentimiento rígido por parte de Hermione.

-Lo que queremos saber es… ¿Cómo puedo decirlo?- intervino Maxime, dudando al final tanto que buscó la ayuda de Minerva.

-Pues sin rodeos.- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros la otra.

Hermione arqueó las cejas ante el extraño intercambio, pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando que no fuera…

-La naturaleza de su relación. Eso.- soltó por fin la media giganta, haciendo una mueca incómoda.

La castaña suspiró internamente, intentando mantener su temperamento bajo control.

-Es mi alumna, cuando ha necesitado mi ayuda no se la negué.- argumentó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

Maxime y Minerva se miraron, dubitativas, hasta que la francesa finalmente suspiró, acomodándose el saco lleno de plumas, pensativamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, nadie duda de sus intenciones de ayudar a la señorita Delacour, y no voy a cuestionar sus razones como profesora.- comenzó, pareciendo buscar las palabras adecuadas en un idioma que no le era natal.-Pero verá, esta mañana, cuando hablé con ella…

Hermione la miró intrigada, intentando anticiparse a lo que vendría, su tren de pensamiento fue casi tan rápido como las palabras de la directora de Beauxbatons.

-La señorita Delacour se ha… _alterado_ , al punto que tuvo dificultades en controlar su herencia veela.- informó, haciendo una pausa para examinar la reacción de la profesora, que permaneció estática, demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo al respecto.-Ella se negó a dejar de verla…

Hermione sentía las mejillas calientes, y sabía que probablemente se había ruborizado. Las otras brujas parecían esperar algún tipo de respuesta de su parte, pero no estaba segura de qué esperaban que dijera. Era bastante obvio que la reacción temperamental de Fleur daba lugar a pensar que _allí había algo más_ … y ciertamente lo había.

-¿Debo suponer que usted también tiene algún tipo de objeción al respecto?- presionó Minerva, y Hermione sabía que sería difícil seguir mintiéndole a la bruja que había sido su profesora tantos años y la vio crecer.

La castaña apretó los labios un segundo, pestañeando torpemente.

-Ese artículo es una falacia completa, yo no tengo ningún tipo de trato especial hacia la señorita Delacour… creo que negarle mi ayuda sería algo injusto.- argumentó de la forma más compuesta que pudo, cuando el rostro de ambas directoras la miraron con suspicacia, finalmente agregó:-Además, debo admitir que nos hemos convertido en buenas amigas.

Intentó no ruborizarse otra vez bajo la estricta mirada a la que la estaban sometiendo. Ella realmente no esperaba ese peculiar interrogatorio tan temprano por la mañana.

Luego de largos segundos, Madame Maxime finalmente suspiró.

-Creo que bajo estas circunstancias, es necesario que le advierta que la señorita Delacour, es parte de unos de los clanes veela más grandes e influyentes en el territorio francés.- señaló la media giganta.-No me resultaría extraño que alguien de su familia pusiera el grito en el cielo luego de semejante difamación…

Hermione pasó saliva con esfuerzo, intentando imaginarse, sin caer en el pánico, a un aquelarre de veelas furiosas luego de leer semejante noticia. Más que nada por las implicaciones dibujadas entre profesora y alumna. Bien, para ser honestos, no era solamente un dibujo, había algo allí y Hermine sabía que las dos directoras lo sabían, pero bordeaban el tema y no sería raro que estuvieran esperando que confesara _todo el asunto_.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a hacer aquello. Minerva y Olympe habían hecho su ataque y había resistido, con una paupérrima defensa, pero al menos no habían insistido.

-No queremos inmiscuirnos en sus vidas privadas, pero usted sabe que esta es una institución educativa y aunque Delacour sea mayor de edad, aún es su alumna. Sugiero, que al menos, consigan _aparentar_ un poco más…- dijo con una increíble tranquilidad Minerva, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio.

Pues bien, Hermione sabía que Minerva no iba a tragárselo así como así, pero no esperaba que continuara siendo tan incisiva. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír a su directora hablar de su relación con Fleur de aquella manera. Ni siquiera se atrevió a cuestionarla, porque la expresión determinante de la directora le decía que no sería conveniente discutir aquello.

Entonces, Madame Maxime se despidió, alegando que debería ir a supervisar a sus alumnos.

Hermione se quedó clavada en su lugar, sin saber cuándo sería el momento de retirarse, puesto que la atención de su directora aún permanecía en ella.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, finalmente Minerva habló:

-La señorita Delacour no ha sido la persona más disimulada… Olympe sabe que se ha escapado por las noches, y ha concluido que se encontraba contigo, Hermione.- señaló, y la castaña simplemente quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante.

-L-le j-juro q-que…- intentó defenderse, sintiéndose como una niña de cinco años siendo regañada por su madre.

 _Uf_ , para ser una heroína de guerra, estaba resultando bastante cobarde. La casa Gryffindor debería sentir vergüenza de ella en ese momento.

-Las vi en el pasillo la noche del baile.- agregó, y aunque parecía no estar juzgándola, sí le advertía que sería mejor no mentirle al respecto.

Hermione suspiró, mordiéndose el labio luego, sin saber qué decir.

-No voy a decirle qué hacer. Espero que entienda que usted representa al Hogwarts como profesora de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras.- explicó con más suavidad la bruja mayor, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.-Sólo recuerde en qué lugares se encuentran en este momento.

La afamada Gryffindor no pudo más que asentir.

-Hablaré con Fleur. Permítame resolver esto entre nosotras.- suplicó, esperando un voto de confianza de parte de su ex profesora y ahora jefa.

-No esperaría otra cosa de ustedes.- suspiró Minerva, con una expresión contemplativa.-Créeme que sé perfectamente que este no es un asunto en el que debería intervenir.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, sin terminar de entender el por qué de aquella extraña resolución en las palabras de su jefa, además, empezaba a escocerle tanto misterio alrededor de Fleur.

 **NNNN**

El día fue extraño, y molesto, y lleno de tonterías.

Muchos de sus alumnos parecían haber accedido al maldito periódico, algunos lo llevaban bajo el brazo o se atrevieron incluso a llevarlo a sus clases, ocultándolo torpemente en cuanto ella llegaba al salón de clases.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para permanecer estoica, pensando en que había soportado cosas peores y que ya no era una niña. Pero le dolía pensar en que hubiera gente juzgando a Fleur por un artículo mal intencionado que llegaba a poner en tela de juicio su credibilidad como campeona representante de su colegio.

Desafortunadamente, la joven veela parecía haber desaparecido del radar, y en un último intento, se dirigió en sus pocas horas libres de ese día hacia la orilla del lago.

No encontró nada más allá de algunas estudiantes de Beauxbatons, que como si fuera poco no escatimaron en miradas, Hermione ya estaba demasiado cansada como para molestarse por aquello.

No hubo rastros de Fleur en una buena media hora, en las que Hermione no pudo concentrarse en su libro. Entonces, escuchó suaves pasos acercarse hacia ella.

Lentamente, se giró a mirar, para encontrarse con una muy joven versión de Fleur, que la miraba con una sonrisa brillante.

-Bonsoir.- murmuró con voz aguda, y Hermione pestañeó, casi olvidándose de responder.

-Bonsoir, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- preguntó amablemente, mirando a la niña que también llevaba el uniforme de Beauxbatons.

-Gabrielle.- dijo con un acento fuerte la niña, que parecía entender bastante bien el inglés.

-Yo soy Hermione…

-Lo sé.- interrumpió Gabrielle, y su sonrisa se volvió pícara.-Tú eres la _amiga_ de mi hermana…

La extraña intención con la que la niña había dicho aquello, hizo que Hermione dudara antes de responder.

-¿Ella te ha hablado de mí?- preguntó con cuidado.

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y su expresión se transformó a una de aparente molestia.- ¡No! ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos mejores amigas y ella no me ha contado nada sobre ti.

El reproche infantil hizo sonreír a Hermione, que sintió un extraño rezago amargo en la boca al saber que Fleur no había dicho nada sobre ella.

-Ustedes guardan un secreto.- la acusó Gabrielle repentinamente, pero no se veía realmente enojada hacia ella.

-¿Y tú sabes cuál es?- dijo rápidamente la profesora, comenzando a sospechar que quizás Fleur estaba ocultándole algo a ambas.

Gabrielle pareció dudar un momento, pero luego se acercó un poco más a la inglesa.

-No puedo decírtelo. No estoy segura, pero cuando pueda… mhn, confirmarlo, entonces mi hermana tendrá que decírmelo todo. Ya sabes, somos veelas.- concluyó la niña con un tono resuelto.

Hermione asintió con seriedad, pensando en las palabras de la niña.

-Gabrielle, debo irme…- dijo y se incorporó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la menor de las Delacour antes de irse.-Te felicito por tu manejo del inglés.

Gabrielle le dio una sonrisa orgullosa.-Hemos practicado mucho con Fleur antes de venir aquí.

 **NNNN**

La última parte del día fue interminable. Apenas pudo concentrarse en sus últimas dos clases, y se sentía totalmente sin apetito para el horario de la cena, además de no querer enfrentar a sus colegas, quien sabe qué tontería podrían llegar a pensar.

Si para algo ya no tenía paciencia, era para prejuzgamientos estúpidos y mentiras escandalosas.

Tal vez fuera una situación particular, y un poco fuera del manual de reglas morales de quien sabe cuántos, pero después de haber sobrevivido a una guerra, ¿qué demonios podía importarle? Ella y Fleur lo querían, ninguna estaba forzando la situación ni aprovechándose, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía de nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Pero sí deberían tener cuidado. Porque existían brujas y magos como esa horrible mujer, que sólo intentarían meterle palos en la rueda.

(Hizo una nota mental para averiguar más sobre ese detestable personaje.)

Directamente, prefirió dirigirse a las cocinas del colegio, donde pidió a los elfos, personalmente y con toda la amabilidad que merecían, si no podrían enviarle una cena frugal a su habitación. La mayoría de ellos estuvo feliz de verla, y le aseguraron que encontraría la comida lista en cuanto llegara.

Agotada, subió las escaleras, pensativa, ignorando a la mayoría de los estudiantes que la cruzaban, cuyas miradas se dividían entre las clásicas de adoración y otras más bien mal intencionadas, seguramente por la maldita noticia.

La planta donde se ubicaban sus habitaciones parecía estar vacías, y tontamente se decepcionó de no encontrar a cierta veela esperándola en la puerta como otras noches.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar ese sentimiento traicionero, suspiró, abriendo la puerta de sus habitaciones, se quitó la túnica de los hombros y la colgó en el pequeño perchero, aún sin molestarse en encender las luces. Cuando volteó para encarar hacia su habitación, una silueta en la oscuridad activó todas sus alarmas.

La secuencia la tenía bastante practicada, tras años de estar sumergida en una guerra, sus reflejos se activaron al instante en cuanto pudo ver aquella silueta por el rabillo del ojo. En un solo movimiento fluido tomó posición, con la varita en ristre, convocando un hechizo silencioso que hizo estallar luces de colores por toda la habitación, que solía funcionar para atontar a sus enemigos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Hermione!- escuchó quejarse a una voz masculina, que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Casi enseguida, el hombre soltó una carcajada, moviéndose de su lugar para incorporarse.

-¿Harry?- preguntó sorprendida, y cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron cortesía del mago al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione no pudo menos que insultarlo:-¡Serás idiota! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El famoso mago de la cicatriz le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, con los ojos verdes brillantes y abrió los brazos en clara bienvenida mientras se acercaba.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Te hemos extrañado.- dijo, recibiendo a Hermione que enseguida se precipitó hacia sus brazos.

-Y lo lograste, tonto.- le dijo, uniéndose a las risas.

Ambos compartieron el abrazo unos segundos más, que sirvió para relajar a la castaña, cuyo día había sido particularmente difícil. Cuando se alejaron, Hermione reconoció rápidamente la expresión de su amigo, que había cambiado a una de preocupación.

-Supongo que leíste el Profeta…- dijo, para no continuar estirando lo inevitable.

Harry se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

-Me preocupé por ti. No sabes la escena que hizo Molly cuando lo leyó durante el almuerzo.- admitió su amigo, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione en un gesto protector.

La bruja suspiró, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.- ¿Molly creyó todo…?

El pelinegro negó ligeramente con la cabeza.-Tengo que admitir que lo dudó por un momento, pero luego rápidamente entró en razón.

Le dolía que alguien como Molly, prácticamente una madre para Hermione, hubiera dudado de ella. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera quiso detenerse en pensar en las repercusiones por fuera de Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes por lo que piense la gente, 'Mione, hemos pasado cosas peores.- le aseguró el pelinegro.

-Tienes razón.-asintió finalmente Hermione luego de unos segundos, pensando en que no debía ahogarse en un vaso de agua, la gente había dicho cosas peores cuando no creyeron el regreso de Voldemort.

-Espero que no te moleste que me haya invitado a cenar contigo.- dijo Harry, señalando el escritorio, donde había dos platos llenos de comida, a la par de unas copas y una botella de vino.

La castaña sonrió por toda respuesta, tomando asiento y sirviéndose uno de los platos, y Harry la imitó. Ambos comenzaron poniéndose al día, el trabajo como auror de Harry estaba lleno de anécdotas interesantes y bizarras a la par, mientras que el ojiverde disfrutó a carcajadas la experiencia de Hermione frente a una clase.

Finalmente, todo lo que quedó por hablar fue el delicado tema de Fleur Delacour…

-Ella es buena alumna, sabes, es tan injusto todo lo que dicen de ella…- murmuró apenada Hermione con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Por lo que pude saber, el Cáliz de Fuego no la hubiera elegido si no tuviera la capacidad…- acordó amablemente el pelinegro.

-Sí, esa tontería del torneo… después de tanta violencia…- suspiró la bruja, decepcionada.

Harry asintió por toda respuesta, y sus ojos se nublaron unos segundos, probablemente recordando aquellos tiempos difíciles.

-Harry…- murmuró Hermione, acercándose a su amigo para sostener su mano en un gesto de contención. El ojiverde parpadeó, mirándola esta vez, y ambos sonrieron con tristeza, conociendo el dolor que sentía cada uno.

-Se ha terminado, 'Mione. Y tenemos todo el derecho a ser felices.- repuso entonces Harry, mirándola con fuerza renovada.-Las personas que te amamos estamos contigo. No se terminará el mundo si admites que quieres a esa chica francesa.

El remate acompañado por la sonrisa traviesa y las cejas subiendo y bajando de Harry, tomaron por sorpresa a Hermione, cuyo rostro casi explotó de vergüenza.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron divertidos, habiendo atrapado a su amiga justo donde la quería.

-Ya he tenido suficiente del tema por hoy… mi día comenzó con un interrogatorio de parte de Maxime y McGonagall. Y ahora tú.

Su amigo contuvo una sonrisa, intentando serenar su expresión.

-¿Sobre Fleur?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo habría manejado mejor si se hubiera tratado de un examen completo sobre cómo doy las clases!- exclamó, liberando su irritación.

La sonrisa de Harry pasó a ser incrédula, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento mientras se rascaba el cuero cabelludo.

-Vaya, eso debió ser incómodo.

-¿Tú que crees?- ironizó, terminando el vino de su vaso de una vez. Le hubiera venido bien alguna bebida alcohólica en aquel momento.

-Debe ser serio si Minerva decidió intervenir. ¿Qué dice Fleur al respecto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-No he sabido nada de ella en todo el día. Sólo me encontré con su hermana y… ella tampoco sabe nada.

Harry asintió comprensivamente.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos, durante los que ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos. Hermione se perdió lo suficiente en sus pensamientos como para no prestar la suficiente atención a su amigo, que al parecer, no había perdido su espíritu de sus años como estudiante…

-¡Hermione!- exclamó de pronto, y la castaña pudo ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban de aquella manera cuando…

-Harry, no…- comenzó Hermione en un tono grave, con una expresión de severa advertencia.

Por toda respuesta, el ojiverde le dio una sonrisa taimada. Rápidamente, Hermione sintió la misma adrenalina que en sus años de estudiante, cuando a Harry se le ocurría algún plan tonto e improvisado y ella tenía que ir tras él para impedir que se matara en el intento.

-Tengo conmigo mi capa de invisibilidad. Nunca se sabe qué puede suceder en Hogwarts y… he hecho bien en traerla.- señaló, poniéndose de pie para revelar la dichosa capa que colgaba del perchero debajo de su capa.

La bruja entornó los ojos, intentando decir algo que persuadiera a Harry de no empujarla a hacer alguna tontería... aunque sabía que de los dos, el persuasivo era el ojiverde, que ya sostenía la capa delante de su rostro.

-'Mione, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres verla?- preguntó Harry, mirándola con una expresión que le advertían no intentar negarlo.-Estoy seguro que ella también te necesita. Ni qué decir que deben estar unidas en la manera en que vayan a enfrentar esto, tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando con nerviosismo que sí, Harry tenía, para su sorpresa, un muy buen argumento. Ninguna esperaba que su secreto fuera descubierto tan pronto, o por lo menos, antes de que ellas mismas pudieran definir lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba además, ese extraño presentimiento sobre el que no podía poner el dedo para darle un nombre, porque su mente racional no parecía poder develar el misterio que era Fleur Delacour con simples deducciones.

Finalmente, suspiró, intentando no escuchar la parte de sí misma que le decía que embarcarse nuevamente en una aventura con nadie menos que Harry Potter, no le traería más que complicaciones.

-Siento que tengo dieciséis años otra vez, y estamos a punto de perder todos los puntos de nuestra casa por tu culpa.- refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie para quitarle de la mano la capa de invisibilidad al mago.

Harry se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y no tardó en ponerse en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia la salida y abriendo la puerta para espiar el pasillo, afortunadamente vacío a aquellas horas. Finalmente, miró sobre su hombro para dirigirle una sonrisa a nadie en particular, puesto que el cuarto se encontraba aparentemente vacío.

-Aquí vamos…- murmuró Hermione, siguiendo al pelinegro hacia el pasillo y camino al carro de Beauxbatons.

 **NNNN**

Hermione frenó en seco cuando estaban a unos cincuenta metros del carro, sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras veía las ventanas iluminadas en medio de la oscuridad circundante.

-¡Harry!- murmuró desesperadamente, alcanzando a estirar la mano en el último segundo para golpear el hombro del susodicho.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el joven mago, quedándose de pie mirando distraídamente a su alrededor.

-¡No tenemos un plan! ¿Con qué excusa tocas la puerta a esta hora?- chilló, señalando la falencia obvia.

El ojiverde sonrió en la oscuridad, y sus dientes se iluminaron con la luz que parpadeaba desde su varita.

-Claro que lo tenemos, Minerva me ha pedido que hable con los campeones y los inste a una sana competencia. Están presionándola desde el Ministerio… Las relaciones internacionales están… tensas, después de todo lo que sucedió.- explicó en voz baja el mago, que con el ceño fruncido miraba sospechosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione reconociendo aquella mirada suspicaz en su rostro.

-Por un segundo creí que alguien nos seguía.- susurró Harry, acercándose a donde hipotéticamente se encontraba la castaña.

Aquello fue contraproducente para la nueva profesora, cuya tensión se había ido acumulando con cada paso.

-Sigamos.- declaró luego de unos extensos segundos el mago, y cuando echó a andar, sin olvidarse de latigar a su amiga:-¿O vas a acobardarte ahora?

Hermione bufó, indignada, y continuó caminando. Había estado en situaciones más arriesgadas como para acobardarse aquí, se dijo mentalmente.

Finalmente llegaron al carro de Beauxbatons, y Harry no le dio tiempo para nada antes de tocar la puerta. Hermione no supo que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una joven estudiante de uniforme celeste.

-¿Qué necesita?- dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro, con un acento pesado.

Harry sonrió, estirando su mano cordialmente hacia la estudiante.-Soy Harry Potter, pensé en aprovechar mi corto tiempo aquí para conocer a los campeones de todos los colegios.

Aquello pareció funcionar, es más, con su nombre ya habría alcanzado. La joven abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida y tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el gesto, con un poco de torpeza. En poco más, Harry fue invitado a pasar y se demoró más de lo necesario de pie debajo del umbral, dejando espacio y tiempo suficiente para que Hermione ingresara.

La llegada tan inesperada pareció armar un pequeño revuelo, porque un enjambre de estudiantes se apilaron en el pasillo y en las puertas que se distribuían por un largo pasillo. Lo que más llamó la atención no fue que las dimensiones del carro estaban ampliadas mágicamente, sino la casi doble altura del carro por dentro en general. Por supuesto, cobró sentido en cuanto Madame Maxime hizo su aparición caminando a través desde el pasillo, saliendo desde la última puerta a la vista.

-Monsieur Potter.- saludó la media giganta, con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-No se preocupe, no estoy aquí en calidad de auror, sólo he venido de visita. Disculpe el horario, realmente tendré poco tiempo aquí en Hogwarts.- articuló cordialmente Harry, dándole una sonrisa agradable.

En cuanto Olympe dio su visto bueno y los ánimos se distendieron, Hermione aprovechó para comenzar a registrar el lugar. La poca información que tenía era que Fleur poseía una habitación privada, las primeras puertas daban a los espacios comunes, como el comedor o la biblioteca… pero rápidamente se ofuscó al notar la curva de un pasillo y notar la cantidad de puertas que había.

-Fleur… está descansando en este momento, sabrá comprender, Monsieur Potter, ha sido un extenso día de entrenamiento.- dijo Maxime, y Hermione enseguida supo que estaba mintiendo, y probablemente Harry lo hubiera notado también, pero no dio signos físicos de aquello.

-Sin embargo, puede permanecer si gusta, tenemos espacios amplios y cómodos que puedo mostrarle. Este carro pertenece a Beauxbatons hace siglos, pero hemos hecho algunas remodelaciones nuevas.- prosiguió diplomáticamente la directora, intentando obviamente distraer la atención de la campeona de su colegio.

Harry asintió, aunque le hizo saber que lamentaba perder la oportunidad de conocer a Fleur, y con alguna que otra palabra utilizada como código, le hizo saber a Hermione que quedaba en ella concretar la última parte. Pues bien, Hermione decidió que lo haría, y tras tomar una profunda respiración para calmar los nervios, se aventuró por el pasillo, mirando con atención puerta tras puerta, notando que la mayoría tenían carteles muy bonitos que indicaban lo que había del otro lado.

Muy pronto sólo encontró carteles que indicaban dormitorios, la mayoría contaban con los nombres de sus ocupantes dibujados en prolija letra dorada, y algún que otro cuarto de baño. Y aunque se la pasó esquivando estudiantes de Beauxbatons, no hubo ningún rastro de Fleur.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse muy frustrada y a punto de delatarse usando un hechizo rastreador, pero a último momento apareció su salvación: la hermana menor de Fleur salió de una de las puertas que se encontraba casi al final del pasillo, y Hermione contuvo la respiración, inclinándose todo lo posible para intentar espiar dentro. Desafortunadamente no lo logró, pero aquella parecía una buena pista. Por otro lado, la pequeña Delacour ya se dirigía en su dirección.

Hermione se quedó estática en su lugar cuando la niña rubia de repente se detuvo a su lado, y temió que pudiera percibir su presencia. De hecho, los ojos azules miraron en su dirección sin enfocar nada en particular, pero en evidente sospechas. La castaña alcanzó a moverse un crítico segundo antes de que la otra estirara el brazo hacia donde había estado de pie hacía instantes. Con cuidado, comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta, dejando a una confundida y pequeña veela en medio del pasillo, mirando hacia todas direcciones con el ceño muy fruncido. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, esperando con una paciencia que no supo de dónde provenía, a que la niña continuara su camino. Y no aventuró nada más hasta que por suerte continuó con su camino hacia todo el ruido proveniente del comedor donde Maxime estaba hablando con Harry.

Volteó hacia la puerta y tragó en seco, meditando qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente, se decidió por la opción más simple: llamó a la puerta con un simple golpe de sus nudillos.

Nada sucedió los segundos que siguieron, y Hermione estaba pensando en simplemente falsear el cerrojo con un hechizo. Pero parecía que todo lo que tenía que hacer esa noche era ser un poco más paciente.

-Gaby, ya te he dicho que no quiero salir de mi habitación hoy.- se escuchó venir del otro lado de la puerta, y el corazón de Hermione saltó con fuerza en su pecho.

Con una sonrisa boba y sin pensarlo más, estiró la mano fuera de la capa para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta… y descubrió que estaba abierta. Sin perder el tiempo, entró, permaneciendo bajo la capa de invisibilidad solo por si las dudas.

La imagen con la que se encontró no era la esperada.

Fleur se encontraba sobre su cama, mirando con la expresión en blanco a la puerta que parecía haberse abierto sola. Y es que Hermione había olvidado cerrarla luego de poner sus ojos sobre la cuarta veela que tenía los hombros salpicados de plumas azules, al igual que sus pómulos y antebrazos, sumado a que sus uñas habitualmente prolijas se habían convertido en garras.

Hermione aspiró con fuerza cuando notó una pesada aura proveniente de la veela y eso le alcanzó para espabilar lo suficiente como para empujar la puerta para que se cerrara. Aquello alertó a Fleur, que rápidamente tomó su varita que estaba sobre la mesa de luz.

La castaña sonrió de lado, pensando que ya había sido suficiente misterio, y se quitó la capa de un solo movimiento.

-Mérde.- murmuró la rubia cuando se materializó delante de ella su profesora.

Ambas permanecieron en un silencio enrarecido unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Fleur lo interrumpió cuando tiró de su edredón intentando cubrirse. Y allí fue que Hermione entendió el motivo de su desaparición.

Sin embargo, tenía que intentar algo más, e intentando su mejor sonrisa, se decidió a hablar:

-Pensé que hoy me tocaba a mí visitarte, en umh, tus habitaciones.- dijo, terminando torpemente el final haciendo una seña con la mano hacia su alrededor.

Fleur la miraba sin pestañear y se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto adorable, Hermione pensó que tal vez debería haberle dado más espacio, quizás un día o dos antes de intentar semejante maniobra.

-Estuve pensando en ti todo el día.- admitió, tragándose el orgullo, porque necesitaba algo que pudiera romper con la actitud defensiva de la joven veela.-Quiero decir, pienso mucho en ti. Pero hoy estuve particularmente preocupada luego de leer esa estupidez en el periódico…

Fleur le dio una pequeña sonrisa primero, que luego se convirtió en un suspiro rendido ante la mención del artículo.

\- ¿No estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó entonces la rubia, cosa que sorprendió a la inglesa.

-¿Qué? Claro que estoy enojada, pero no contigo. Quiero decir ¡Uf! ¿Por qué demonios tiene que meterse donde no la llaman ese penoso intento de periodista?- despotricó ofuscada, recordando cada una de las palabras malintencionadas escritas en el papel.

Fleur asintió distraídamente, y aunque se notó un poco más aliviada, no bajó del todo el edredón. Sin embargo, Hermione no perdió las esperanzas.

-Me gustan tus plumas.- dijo finalmente, hablando de lo que parecía ser el elefante rosado en la habitación, al menos para Fleur.

La veela arqueó las cejas, y luego se tocó tímidamente los pómulos con el dorso de la mano.

-Creo que va a terminar gustándome todo de ti.- siguió, a pesar del sonrojo que copó sus propias mejillas. Luego, hizo un acercamiento tentativo, sentándose en los pies de la cama pero sin intentar llegar hasta la veela.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Quizás estoy ocultándote cosas.- replicó Fleur, que estaba haciendo un notable esfuerzo por permanecer estoica ante los cumplidos de su profesora.

-Creo que todos ocultamos cosas…- respondió con tranquilidad, pensando en aquellas cosas desde vergonzosas a oscuras que no le gustaba compartir a todo el mundo sobre su persona.-Y también somos todos diferentes, y creo que es algo que hay que apreciar y entender…

Inconscientemente se tocó el antebrazo donde aún permanecía la cicatriz hecha por Lestrange, la mayoría de los días, ni siquiera quería mirar su antebrazo. Suspiró, pensando en que debería hacer algo más significativo para ganarse la confianza de la veela.

Entonces, sin decir más, se arremangó las mangas de sus capas de ropa, bajo la curiosa mirada de la francesa, cuya mandíbula comenzó a caer en cuanto la cicatriz comenzó a quedar a la vista.

Hermione tragó espeso, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta mientras buscaba palabras para explicar aquello.

-Esto es lo que una mortífaga hizo para que recordara bien quien soy.- murmuró con la voz grave, apretando el puño en el recuerdo del dolor que había sentido en ese momento, al final, tuvo también que cerrar los ojos, intentando recomponerse.

Un toque suave la sobresaltó, y abrió los ojos para encontrar que Fleur finalmente se había acercado, y la yema de sus dedos acariciaron con cuidado sobre la cicatriz.

-¿Aún duele?- preguntó la rubia, y Hermione negó con la cabeza, cuando se animó a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que en los ojos de Fleur había regresado el ónix.

Algo en Fleur parecía haber cambiado, como si toda la timidez que había demostrado minutos antes mutara en emociones mucho más… feroces, y Hermione no podía explicarse bien el por qué del cambio, pero había algo en la veela que reflejaba una actitud protectora en su comportamiento, sobretodo cuando sintió su mano apoyarse con firmeza en su espalda baja.

Fleur volvió a mirar la marca en la piel bronceada de su profesora y parecía meditar profundamente al respecto, luego de unos segundos, deslizó una caricia a través del antebrazo hasta llegar a su mano, consiguiendo que Hermione aflojara su agarre y entrelazaran sus dedos con una nueva y bienvenida calidez.

Por fin, aquello parecía un avance en medio de toda la turbulencia.

Y Hermione quería disfrutar del momento, pero sabía que tenían más cosas de las que hablar.

-Fleur, tendremos que tener más cuidado de aquí en más. Ni siquiera sabemos cuáles son las fuentes de esa infame mujer.- dijo en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, y la veela, que había apoyado su frente en el hombro de la inglesa, se limitó a asentir.

-No puedes quedarte esta noche, ¿Verdad?- murmuró con pesadez la estudiante, apretándole la mano.

Hermione suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza.-Sería demasiado arriesgado. Pero te veré mañana.- dijo, esperando que la estudiante se reincorporara a sus clases con normalidad, y tal vez pudieran encontrarse en algún lugar del castillo.

Fue el turno de Fleur de suspirar.-Si consigo… calmar mi lado veela, estaré ahí.

La inglesa asintió comprensivamente, y torció la cabeza de modo que pudiera llegar hasta los labios mullidos de la rubia. El tranquilo beso fue un bálsamo para ambas.

La tranquilidad duró sólo un par de minutos más, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Fleur, soy Gaby.- exclamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, y nerviosamente, Fleur se incorporó, mirando alternadamente entre la puerta y su profesora.

-Ella lo sabe. Nos encontramos en el lago, sabe que estamos ocultándole algo.- murmuró Hermione, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Fleur se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello detrás de la oreja, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y con tomando una respiración profunda la abrió. La pequeña Delacour entró a la habitación con una expresión en blanco, hasta que posó sus ojos en Hermione, y enseguida miró acusadoramente a su hermana mayor, aunque una lenta y pícara sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

-Lo sabía.- dijo con simpleza, levantando el mentón orgullosamente.

La mayor de las Delacour se limitó a rodar los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros por toda respuesta. Y Hermione no quiso preguntar más, pero parecía como que era un asunto serio entre las dos hermanas.

-¿Qué sabías?- preguntó con un ánimo más lúdico, haciéndole gracia la escena.

Y aunque Gaby pareció a punto de contestar, una mirada de advertencia de su hermana alcanzaron para hacerla dudar, a lo que Hermione arqueó la ceja en una expresión interrogante ante semejante actitud. Porque, ¿Qué cosa tan grave podría decir la niña?

-No sé si puedo decírtelo.- respondió con honestidad la pequeña rubia, y Fleur se llevó el dorso de la mano hasta la frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en una clara expresión de frustración.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.- se defendió Gaby encogiéndose de hombros, y Hermione pestañeó entre ambas, sin terminar de entender.

-Lo que sea, Gabrielle, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a dormir, ya es tarde.- desvió el asunto Fleur.

-He venido a decirte que Harry Potter te envía sus saludos, lamenta que no haya podido conocerte hoy, pero ya debe marcharse.- informó diligentemente la niña y eso hizo que Hermione saltara de su lugar.

-Ese es mi toque de queda. Debo regresar.- dijo apresuradamente, tanteando a su alrededor en busca de la capa.

Fleur hizo un gesto de decepción, pero no dijo nada, esperando en su lugar a que Hermione estuviera lista.

-¿Te veré mañana?- preguntó esperanzada Hermione, acercándose a la muchacha.

La veela sonrió, asintiendo levemente antes de inclinarse para dejar un rápido beso en la mejilla de la inglesa. Hermione sonrió en respuesta, recordando que Gaby estaba allí y debían comportarse, así que se echó la capa encima y le pidió a Fleur que abriera la puerta.

Harry estaba haciendo tiempo de pie en el Hall, y como señal, Hermione se limitó a pellizcarlo.

Cuando salieron a la intemperie, Hermione esperó a que estuvieran entre los árboles para quitarse la capa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó el pelinegro, curioso.

-Mejor de lo que imaginaba.- respondió aliviada la castaña, sonriéndole a su amigo.-Gracias.

Harry le sonrió, apretándole el hombro con afecto.-Cuando quieras, 'Mione.

 **NNNN**

 **Este capítulo me quedó mucho más largo que los otros, pero no tenía sentido partirlo en dos. Estoy bastante segura que Rita no va a dejarse molestar y ya veremos que pasa… la segunda prueba se acerca…**

 **En fin, comentarios? Espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto! Gracias por leer**


	6. Problemas para compartir

**Hola! Bueno, estoy pudiendo avanzar con esta historia bastante rápido (y ustedes me dan más ánimos así que escribo encantada ;) ), y voy a entrar en época de finales, por lo que aprovecho a subir esto ahora que la semana me va a quedar complicada.**

 **Miles de gracias a sus comentarios, favoritos, etc.**

 **Para lxs que querían saber si van a aparecer más amigos… sip, y no sólo más amigos sino nuevos fanss de 'Mione, a ver si adivinan antes de llegar a esa parte. Jeje.**

 **¡Al capítulo, por favor!**

 **VI: Problemas para compartir(te)**

Fleur suspiró, mirándose al espejo por enésima vez, acomodándose otra vez un lacio mechón rubio detrás de la oreja. Era ciertamente un alivio que sus rasgos hubieran vuelto a ser humanos otra vez… Había sido tan vergonzoso cuando Hermione la había descubierto en ese estado. No es que se avergonzara de quien era, o por lo menos, la mayoría del tiempo se sentía orgullosa de su herencia y todo lo que venía con ella, pero perder el control de sí misma de esa manera delante de Madame Maxime, y que luego le fuera imposible recuperar la compostura por el resto del día… había sido demasiado.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que cuando encontrara a su compañera, perdería el control con tanta facilidad, Fleur simplemente habría afirmado que ella era un Delacour, y que semejante escenario era una tontería. Sin embargo, allí estaba, luchando para mantener el control luego de lo que su veela había interpretado como un ataque hacia sí misma y lo que era peor, a su compañera… y todo se había ido al demonio, no sólo por el insulto sino por el temor de la posible reacción de parte de la profesora.

Todo estaba marchando demasiado bien, y entonces habían sido descubiertas, y Fleur había entrado en pánico. Confiada, había esperado aprovechar el secreto un poco más, hasta que encontrara el momento de explicarle a Hermione todo el asunto de ser compañeras, y por supuesto, tener esperanzas de que la inglesa al menos diera una oportunidad.

Sabía que sólo necesitaba ese pequeño voto de confianza, una sola oportunidad, y Hermione vería que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Sobretodo, porque Fleur ya no quería dar marcha atrás. No cabía en su mente la idea de recorrer el mundo en busca de alguien que pudiera provocarle algo meramente cercano a la afinidad tan fuerte que sentía con sólo estar frente a Hermione.

Maldijo mentalmente una vez más a su propia torpeza la noche anterior. Simplemente no esperaba que la bruja inglesa se materializara repentinamente en medio de su habitación, cuando Fleur ni siquiera podía formar palabras coherentes, dividida en su propia vergüenza por su estado y la necesidad tan penosa de arrojarse a sus brazos en búsqueda de calor y consuelo.

Finalmente, se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos negativos y enfocarse en tener la frente bien en alto para enfrentar el nuevo día. Sabía que no debía dejarse afectar por las posibles repercusiones de aquella nota y cumplir con sus responsabilidades como era debido, después de todo, cuando menos se diera cuenta llegaría la segunda prueba…

Cuando salió de su habitación, sólo tuvo que hacer dos o tres pasos antes de ser interceptada por Marie y Delphine, que la flanquearon enganchando sus brazos a los de la veela.

- _¡Por fin! ¡Estuvimos preocupadas por ti, amiga!_ \- exclamó Marie, mirándola con sus grandes ojos cafés. Delphine asintió del otro lado, apretando la mano de la rubia para darle énfasis.

- _Lo siento, no fue un buen día._ \- dijo sinceramente, apreciando la fidelidad de sus dos amigas.- _Pero ya me siento mejor…_

Delphine le dio una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva.- _No te preocupes, golpearemos a cualquier idiota que se atreva a molestarte._

- _Y sólo espera que demos con el paradero de esa despreciable periodista, se arrepentirá._ \- agregó Marie maliciosamente.

Por toda respuesta, Fleur se mordió el labio, intentando no comenzar a despotricar una sarta de insultos dirigidos a aquella infame.

- _Tenemos algunas cosas en mente.-_ anunció Delphine cómplice.

Fleur arqueó la ceja, sin saber si quería saber qué planes podían haber llegado a urdir sus amigas. La última vez, cuando el celador de Beauxbatons se había atrevido a quitarle su escoba a Marie, las consecuencias habían sido terribles y Fleur había temido que las expulsaran, pero sus amigas eran particularmente buenas en esconder cualquier rastro…

Esta vez, se limitó a callar. No estaría ocultando nada si realmente no sabía qué había sucedido, decidió.

 **NNNN**

Fue difícil mantener sus ojos en la mesa durante todo el desayuno, sobretodo cuando su compañera se hallaba a tan pocos metros… pero Hermione tenía razón, y necesitaban ser más discretas al respecto, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se limitó a unas tres o cuatro miradas bien disimuladas a lo largo del desayuno, de las que lamentablemente sólo llegó a coincidir en la última, cuando se incorporó para seguir a sus amigas camino a la biblioteca.

La sorpresa llegó cuando salía de ésta y se encontró con el mismísimo Harry Potter en el pasillo.

-Por fin nos conocemos.- saludó el mago, tendiéndole la mano amistosamente.

Fleur pestañeó, un poco sorprendida porque hasta hacia un segundo ni siquiera había notado que el mago se dirigía hacia ella. Con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo, correspondió al saludo, notando que sus dos amigas se miraban intrigadas, pero por una vez decidieron no molestar a la rubia, y finalmente continuar sus caminos.

-Buenos días, es honor conocerlo señor Potter.- dijo educadamente, notando que la expresión en el rostro de Harry era de una diversión curiosa.

No pudo evitar pensar que era casi seguro el hombre había leído el infame artículo, y se preguntó qué tanto sabría de lo que estaba sucediendo entre su amiga y ella. ¿Tal vez Hermione le había contado… _algo más_?

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió rápidamente el ojiverde, y tras un segundo en el que ambos parecieron estar midiéndose con la mirada, continuó sonriente:-No sé si ya está al tanto, señorita Delacour, que se ha organizado una pequeña reunión esta tarde con todos los campeones, también asistiremos Hermione y yo…

(En esta parte de lo que Potter decía, Fleur notó la forma pausada y enfática en la que había pronunciado el nombre de la profesora, y no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello)

-La prensa no asistirá, pero habrá algún que otro representante del Ministerio, y los directivos de los Colegios, por supuesto.- explicó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

-En realidad, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Madame Maxime esta mañana, así que esta información es nueva para mí.- dijo, sabiendo que lo único que la impulsaba a ir hasta allí era la presencia de Hermione.

-No se preocupe, ha sido una decisión de último momento.- se encogió de hombros el mago, y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de despedirse:-en fin, la veré allí entonces, intentaré hablar con Cedric, creo que él tampoco lo sabe… por cierto, creo que hay alguien buscándola por allí.

Fleur se distrajo mirando en la dirección señalada y se encontró con que sólo había una armadura en un rincón y el comienzo de un pequeño pasillo que quien sabe dónde podía llevar en aquel extraño castillo. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Harry a dónde demonios estaba refiriéndose, notó que el hombre ya estaba caminando en dirección opuesta, a unos cuantos metros. Suspiró, pensando en que el almuerzo podía esperar un poco más, y caminó lentamente hacia allí, mirando con atención. Por esta vez, le daría al afamado héroe de guerra un voto de confianza y le haría caso.

Para cuando llegó al inicio del extraño pasillo, sintió un fuerte tirón que la empujó contra una de las paredes y el sonido de la piedra girando.

-¡Hmpf!- chilló de la sorpresa al chocar contra una pared.

De repente, se encontraba cara a cara con cierta profesora, en medio de un llamativo pasadizo iluminado por antorchas mágicas.

-Lo siento, estaba intentando ser discreta.- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, de pie muy cerca de ella debido a que el ancho del pasadizo era ciertamente ajustado.

Fleur pestañeó, sintiendo como su corazón revoloteaba felizmente y una sonrisa atontada bailó en sus labios. Hermione pareció aliviarse de aquello y correspondió a su sonrisa, cosa que animó a la rubia a adelantarse y sellar un beso, sintiendo la sonrisa de la castaña permanecer en el contacto.

Por Merlín, cómo había extrañado besarla.

Y si lo pensaba mejor, si el asunto de ser discretas favorecía encuentros en lugares relativamente privados como aquel, Fleur no estaba tan en desacuerdo.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, y la castaña suspiró feliz, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la veela y Fleur encontró que aquella posición era cómoda gracias a la diferencia de altura.

-Entonces… ¿irás a la reunión esta tarde?- preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo mental para no comenzar con el estúpido ronroneo cuando Hermione comenzó a acariciar distraídamente su costado rascando ligeramente sus costillas con las uñas.

-Pf, ese estúpido circo.- refunfuñó la castaña, levantando la cabeza apenas para mirarla a los ojos.-Honestamente, si no fuera por ti y por Harry, dudo que me tomaría la molestia.

La rubia dejó escapar una risita, puesto que había pensado lo mismo hacía pocos minutos.

-Nunca imaginé que el Torneo derivaría en estas cosas…- admitió la veela. Aunque, para ser honestas, también había esperado un poco más de glamour en todo el asunto del viaje y Hogwarts le había parecido un poco más añejo y frío a la fama que tenía como Colegio.

-Creo que es un intento desesperado del Ministerio para aumentar su popularidad.- señaló la inglesa, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Fleur sonrió divertida ante la obvia indignación de Hermione, que obviamente tenía sus valores lo suficientemente en cuenta como para no dejarse vender por cualquier ofrecimiento barato de fama. Su nobleza Gryffindor era sin duda un rasgo atractivo para la veela, que no esperaría menos de su pareja. Y aunque la conversación era medianamente interesante, había un par de cosas en las que estaba más interesada de hacer.

-Quizás. Aunque no es hablar de esto lo que quiero hacer ahora que puedo estar contigo a solas un momento.- dijo, recuperando por fin su instinto seductor, y dándole una sonrisa llena de confianza a la otra, que funcionó inmediatamente a juzgar por el ligero sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Hermione.

Sin mediar más, se inclinó sobre la castaña, tomándola con firmeza de las caderas para atraerla hacia sí. Hermione no ofreció resistencia, al contrario, correspondió gustosamente dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que sus labios volvían a encontrarse.

Fleur disfrutaba enormemente de aquello, la forma en la que la química entre ambas hacía chispas al primer contacto y la facilidad con la que las cosas se caldeaban después de un par de besos. Había aprendido rápidamente que si deslizaba tentativamente su lengua a través del labio inferior, Hermione enseguida dejaría escapar un adorable sonido ahogado de su garganta y abriría la boca, momento que sin duda aprovecharía para profundizar el contacto. O también, que si acariciaba con sus uñas a lo largo de su columna vertebral, la bruja arquearía su espalda y se apretaría más contra su cuerpo, provocando un roce ligero pero definitivamente muy placentero.

Demás está aclarar que no esperó demasiado para poner todo lo que había descubierto en práctica, y en pocos minutos más ambas respiraban pesadamente, en un apretado abrazo en el que sus manos no se privaban de trazar imaginativos senderos.

Hasta que…

Hermione comenzó a reír, distrayéndose de las atenciones de la veela que en ese momento había inclinado su cabeza para atacar el cuello de la castaña.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que estás ronroneando otra vez, es tan adorable!- chilló la bruja mayor que se retorció cuando Fleur le clavó los dedos en los costados haciéndole cosquillas, como castigo por su distracción.

Era cierto, el pecho de Fleur vibraba con mucha vitalidad en ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate maduro.

-Pensé que había aprendido a controlarlo… creo que cualquier veela de cinco años tendría más control que yo cuando estoy contigo.- admitió con un puchero, frustrada del imprevisto autosabotaje.

-Es adorable.- volvió a decir Hermione, posando su mano en la mejilla de Fleur, que se inclinó hacia la caricia.

Estaba por volver al ataque hasta que escucharon pasos apresurados acercándose a su escondite.

-¿Dónde dijiste que están? ¡Aquí no hay nadie, idiota!- exclamó furiosamente una voz femenina a la vez que sus tacones hacían ruido sobre la piedra.

-Estaban aquí hace diez minutos, parecía que estaban hablando muy amistosamente, lo juro.- respondió una voz masculina que se notaba un poco nerviosa.

-No sé para qué estoy pagándote.

-Usted no me paga.

-¡Hmpf! ¡No sé para qué estoy dándote la oportunidad de aprender a ser un periodista!- retrucó entonces la mujer, que parecía estará de pie al otro lado del muro de piedra que escondía el pasadizo.

Dentro, ambas se habían quedado en silencio, quietas, y Fleur notó que Hermione sostenía una especie de palanca que se encontraba al costado de la salida, evidentemente impidiendo que el muro se moviera en caso de intentar ser abierto.

Las voces en el exterior continuaron discutiendo, y Fleur se valió de la calidez que le proporcionaba Hermione para no perder la calma, puesto que su lado veela volvía a reverberar agresivamente ante la perspectiva de enfrentar lo que, instintivamente, interpretaba como un ataque. Afortunadamente, las personas fuera parecieron concluir su discusión en cuanto la voz femenina anunció su salida. En cuestión de un minuto más, los pasos del hombre se escucharon alejándose de su ubicación.

-Harry tenía razón, están siguiéndonos.- murmuró Hermione pensativamente, relajando su postura pero sin dejar de estar en alerta.

-Han sido sólo un par de pasos.- hizo notar Fleur, la castaña la miró y la realización cruzó sus inteligentes ojos café.

-Eso quiere decir que alguien continúa fuera o ha encontrado otra forma de irse de aquí, y créeme cuando te digo que las apariciones no están permitidas en Hogwarts.- dijo con una extraña tranquilidad.

Fleur asintió en silencio, observando la expresión pensativa de Hermione, lo que la llevó a preguntarse cuántas veces pudiera haber quedado atrapada en situaciones similares. A juzgar por la forma en la que estaba reaccionando, no debían ser pocas. Sin quererlo, también se preguntó si toda la situación que estaban viviendo le resultaba a la inglesa meramente atractiva por costumbre o si terminaría resultándole una carga luego de tanto escándalo.

Por suerte, Hermione misma la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la tomó de la mano para llevarla a través del pasadizo, distrayéndola con una historia sobre cómo lo habían descubierto en una noche en sus épocas de estudiante, en la que por supuesto no se suponía que estuvieran fuera de sus habitaciones…

 **NNNN**

La reunión estaba programada para la hora del té, y aunque Fleur no sabía muy bien cuál sería tal, Madam Maxime le informó que sería a las cuatro en punto, a la orilla del lago negro. Y la campeona pudo vislumbrar ya todo el escenario montado: en un amplio círculo desprovisto de cualquier nevada incipiente brillaba el césped y era donde estaba instalada una mesa sorprendentemente bonita, con sillas a juego, a unos metros de la orilla, bajo un sol que calentaba la tarde usualmente fría. Parecía que todos ya estaba allí, salvo el director de Durmstrang y el campeón de Hogwarts, que venía caminando en ese momento desde el castillo.

En cuanto a los saludos, Fleur se esforzó por ser amable con todos por igual, y esto quería decir no tener un trato preferencial hacia su profesora de Defensa, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó fue notablemente más sincera que al resto.

La reunión comenzó con un tonto discurso de parte de representante del Ministerio, que parecía henchido de orgullo por haber conseguido que Hogwarts fuera cede del torneo y aprovechó para hacer notar lo buena que estaba resultando la gestión del nuevo Ministro. Fleur intentó no reírse de la expresión indignada en el rostro de Hermione, al igual que Harry que lanzaba miradas lúdicas a su amiga y a la directora de Hogwarts, que parecía estar esforzándose por mantener una expresión cordial.

Lo que sí, y que no había notado hasta ese momento, fue que no era la única en estar pendiente de la profesora, ya que había atrapado las miradas que el campeón de Durmstrang le dirigía escuetamente cada tanto. Fleur afiló la mirada ante esto.

Finalmente, McGonagall tomó la palabra y pronunció unas palabras más escuetas y agradables de escuchar que las del tipo del ministerio. Y cuando estaban por pasar al té y los bocadillos, unos intrusos bastante particulares interrumpieron la tarde.

-Entienda usted de una buena vez… ¡No está permitida la prensa en esta reunión!- bramó Hagrid, que perseguía a paso rápido a una escurridiza mujer y a su asistente.

-Esto es algo digno de mención, no puedo creer que hayan sido tan tontos como para no invitarnos.- respondió aireadamente la mujer, que era rubia y vestía de una forma bastante particular (por no decir, de mal gusto).

La concurrencia entera se miró con expresiones desde la sorpresa al franco disgusto, como era su propio caso y el de Hermione. Enseguida, la directora de Hogwarts se puso en pie.

-Ya ha escuchado, Skeeter.- dijo estoicamente la anciana bruja con toda la autoridad.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Minerva? Sólo queremos tomar nota de los eventos sucedidos en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.- argumentó la periodista, haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-Ya hemos tenido por demás cobertura de su parte.- respondió con un dejo de advertencia en su voz.

Skeeter sonrió de lado, mirando brevemente a Hermione y la veela, que no ocultaban sus molestias. Irreverentemente, la bruja chasqueó los dedos y como si fuera la señal, el hombre a su lado se adelantó para tomar una fotografía y aquello fue suficiente para terminar con la paciencia de McGonagall.

-Se lo advierto una última vez, Skeeter. De lo contrario, retiraré la autorización personalmente a cualquier periodista de su misma redacción a que cubran el evento.- advirtió Minerva, y por toda respuesta, la otra bruja le dedicó una sonrisa desagradable.

-Usted gana, nos retiraremos pacíficamente.- respondió por fin, y se giró para marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Lo llamativo de la cuestión, fue cuando la cámara en las manos del hombre voló de un estallido, directo al lago. Todos los presente hicieron un esfuerzo por ocultar la risa, menos el representante del Ministerio que se veía un poco nervioso por la situación, y Harry que no dejó de sonreír ampliamente, mirando directamente a su amiga que se acomodó en su silla con aire satisfecho, mientras miraba al hombre desesperado intentar recuperar la cámara y a la odiosa mujer chillando.

 **NNNN**

Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto la reunión terminó y un grupo numeroso de los presentes comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta al castillo, sin las directoras y el hombre del Ministerio que se quedaron conversando otras cuestiones relativas a la organización del torneo.

-Profesora Granger, y señorita Delacour.- dijo entonces el campeón de Hogwarts, que Fleur había notado era un muchacho sincero y de buen carácter.-Sólo quería manifestarles mi total apoyo en cuanto al artículo que se publicó… estoy seguro que son falacias y ninguna merece tal ataque.

Hermione miró al muchacho, dándole una sonrisa sincera al igual que Fleur, que murmuró un pequeño " _mercy_ " y una sonrisa de labios cerrados.

-También opino a igual que Cedric. Personalmente nunca dudé de usted, profesora.- habló Krum lentamente en su acento pesado y tosco.

Y fue suficiente para que Fleur sintiera el rezago amargo de los celos. Estaba bien por parte de Cedric, pero viniendo de Krum… había algo que no le gustaba allí.

La castaña pareció conmovida, pero Fleur permaneció estoica ya que el otro campeón ni siquiera la mencionó.

-Se los agradezco sinceramente. Y quiero que sepan que estaré para ayudarlos si lo necesitan, por cualquier consulta no duden en venir a mi.- dijo amablemente la castaña.

De los dos estudiantes, Krum no pudo evitar transmitir lo mucho que le agradaba la idea, a juzgar por la sonrisa que apareció en su usualmente serio rostro.

Fleur estaba segura que esa era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír. Y no le gustó nada. No le gustaba pensar en que Hermione dedicara su tiempo a otro campeón que no fuera ella. Pero guardó silencio buscando pasar desapercibida, y continuó su camino al castillo apretando el paso.

Ni siquiera esperó al resto del grupo, o se dignó a despedirse educadamente, saludándolos a la lejanía argumentando que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo de sus estudios.

 **NNNN**

 **Tarán! Hasta aquí esta semana.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Vamos a ver un poco más de esto y aquello antes de llegar a la segunda prueba, y no, no me iba a olvidar del amor de Krum por Hermione :P jejeje**

 **No sé que mas decir, estoy muy cansada y necesito irme a dormir.**

 **Pero como siempre, gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios que me ennnncantan ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. La Inseguridad

_(Las notas al final)_

 **VII. La inseguridad**

-Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí realmente?- dijo, leyendo distraídamente un pergamino que hablaba sobre resfríos de trolls.

Llevaban casi dos horas en la biblioteca e incluso se habían salteado la cena. Y aunque de hecho era el lugar preferido de Hermione en todo Hogwarts, estaba un poco inquieta después de la extraña actitud de Fleur esa tarde. Desafortunadamente, no volvió a encontrarse con la francesa el resto del día, ni siquiera la había visto de lejos.

Harry levantó la vista del libro sobre la comunidad de duendes irlandeses, y después de unos segundos en los que una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy aquí por una investigación.- respondió el pelinegro, que marcó la página que estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el libro y tomar la capa que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla.

Hermione resopló, girando los ojos ante la respuesta esquiva.

-Todavía no encuentro conexión entre la comunidad de duendes irlandeses, las acromántulas y los dragones galeses.- señaló, levantando los dedos para enumerarlos.-Y creo que estas eligiendo esos libros porque te gusta el diseño de sus tapas.

El pelinegro sonrió aún más, ahogando una pequeña carcajada porque madame Pince ya los había mirado con reproche por lo menos unas cuatro veces, la última bajo la advertencia de que su estatus de profesora y huésped de honor no los salvaría de ser expulsados de la bilioteca por el resto de la semana.

-Volvamos a tus habitaciones.- dijo Harry finalmente, y Hermione captó que no podrían hablar del asunto allí, así que se limitó a asentir, devolviendo el libro a la estantería que pertenecía.

Ambos héroes de guerra salieron de la biblioteca en silencio, habituados a las miradas insistentes que eran partes de sus vidas desde hacía muchos años. La mente de Hermione rebotaba entre sus suposiciones sobre la misión de Harry y dónde se había metido la veela, que usualmente tenía una facilidad para, al menos, cruzarse en el camino de Hermione un par de veces al día.

Llegaron a la puerta de las habitaciones de la profesora en algunos minutos de caminata, afortunadamente sólo debiendo detenerse un par de veces a conversar con algunos alumnos entusiastas de que dos de los integrantes del trío dorado estuvieran una vez más en el colegio.

-Sé que debería haberte preguntado antes, pero ¿Dónde está Ron?- inquirió Hermione, cayendo en cuenta que no sabía con certeza dónde se había metido la tercera pata del trío.

-Ron está investigando equipos de quidditch. Ayer me llegó esto de su parte. - respondió el mago sacando de su carpeta un folio donde se veía una foto del susodicho rodeado de los jugadores de algún equipo que la castaña por supuesto desconocía.

Por un par de detalles de los uniformes y un enorme cartel que se veía al fondo, Hermione notó que Ron ni siquiera estaba en Gran Bretaña.

-Bien, ahora definitivamente quiero saber qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos. - dijo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen desde la que su amigo de toda la vida saludaba felizmente.

Al Weasley le gustaba la atención más que a ella y a Harry, y la mayoría de las veces no era una molestia a menos que empezara a contar anécdotas para impresionar a alguna bruja que le resultara atractiva.

Harry no soltó la sopa hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación, y omitió señalar la actitud de su amiga, que se había quedado un minuto de más en el umbral, esperando que Fleur apareciera por allí como se había hecho costumbre.

Cuando se resignó a que no sucedería, la bruja cerró la puerta con una expresión disgustada, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

-Estamos siguiendo la pista de un mortífago que agrupó un par de magos tenebrosos más. Creemos que algunos huyeron a Europa continental y llegaron hasta Asia menor. Ron aprovechó para ir a ver un poco de quidditch en su tiempo libre. - explicó finalmente, mientras comenzaba a preparar un poco de té.

Hermione asintió en silencio, esperando que el pelinegro se explayara.

-Estoy aquí en Hogwarts porque el Torneo de los Tres Magos es el mejor evento internacional en el que pueden hacer daño. Hubo una pista que nos condujo aquí y otra a las preliminares del torneo europeo de quidditch. Así que nos dividimos. - finalizó, acercando una taza humeante a Hermione que aceptó con gratitud.

Aún quedaban un reducido grupo de mortífagos fugitivos que la fuerza de aurores buscaba ávidamente y tenía lógica enviar a Harry a operar desde Hogwarts, puesto que el joven mago conocía casi todos los recovecos del enorme castillo.

La noticia por supuesto preocupaba a Hermione, que pensó en la seguridad de los estudiantes sobre todo.

-Este torneo es una idea estúpida en un momento tan complicado como este…- reflexionó, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

Harry asintió con gesto pensativo.

-Sí, y los campeones son la cara visible de todo esto.- dijo, dejando su carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio de Hermione en una hoja que tenía breves perfiles sobre los campeones.

-¿Crees que pueden ser un posible blanco? - preguntó la bruja, mirando con detenimiento la imagen sonriente de la veela que le guiñaba un ojo desde la fotografía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de solo pensar que a los peligros del torneo se le sumaba esta nueva amenaza.

-Creo que si quisieran enviar un mensaje, qué mejor manera de hacerlo castigando a los campeones del torneo. - respondió Harry, recordando los métodos de Voldemort en el pasado.

Hermione suspiró, pensando en lo orgullosos que se veían los tres estudiantes al ser designados representantes de sus escuelas. Ni qué decir de la preocupación extra que sentía cada vez que pensaba en Fleur internándose en el laberinto que Hagrid estaba preparando para la última prueba.

-¿Le dijiste esto a las autoridades de los colegios? - continuó sus preguntas, sorbiendo un poco de té para intentar calmarse.

Harry negó, mirando los papeles distraídamente.

-Solo a McGonagall, dado que aún son suposiciones. No quiero crear una histeria general si la información llega a filtrarse.- dijo sin detenerse en la lectura de sus notas.

Hermione asintió, pensando en la prensa amarillista que estaba cubriendo el torneo y que felizmente publicarían terribles historias si tuvieran una sola gota de información a la que aferrarse.

-Cuenta conmigo. - suspiró, sabiendo que no podía quedarse al margen de aquello.

Harry le sonrió, empujando con el índice sus lentes que se habían deslizado por su nariz de nuevo a su lugar.

-Eso esperaba oírte decir, tengo un pequeño plan.

 **NNNN**

Marie la miraba con una expresión entre divertida y maliciosa desde el extremo contrario del largo sofá en el que estaban sentadas.

-Fleur, no es un crimen gustar de alguien, y no podrás hacer que descalifiquen a Krum por intentar coquetear con la profesora Granger.- le dijo Delphine desde su lugar en un cojín al costado de la chimenea.

La rubia bufó en respuesta, levantando la barbilla arrogantemente.

-Debería darle su merecido a este vulgar búlgaro.- dijo sin pensar, y sus amigas estallaron en risas por su tonto juego de palabras.

-No creo que la profesora Granger lo apruebe. - se burló Marie, sin levantar la vista del libro de pociones que leía.

Llevaba horas rumiando sus celos, al punto de saltearse la cena en el gran comedor y prefiriendo algo pequeño de la cocina del carro. Por supuesto, tampoco había ido a la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que Hermione estaría con Harry Potter y no podría hablar con ella en paz.

-Honestamente, creo que a ella ni siquiera le interesan los hombres y mucho menos los niños como Viktor. - acotó Delphine con simpatía.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, puesto que no era un tema que había discutido con la inglesa realmente. Para ser honesta, no consideraba que nadie pudiera realmente competir contra ella por el favor de la heroína. Por supuesto, hasta que el tonto de Krum había osado demostrar su interés y a la inglesa le había caído simpático el comentario.

Estaba segura que a Hermione ni siquiera le gustaba el quidditch, pero la reacción amable y aparentemente conmovida ante las palabras de los otros campeones la habían mosqueado por alguna razón. Tal vez porque Krum era su competencia en el torneo y a la rubia le había gustado pensar que, aunque sea un poco, ella realmente era la favorita de la profesora.

Sí, tenía que ver con su absurdo anhelo de demostrar que ella era una posible pareja formal a la altura de alguien como Hermione Granger. Quizás por eso estaba actuando tan dramática, pero no podía ahogar el regusto amargo que le producía pensar en eso.

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte. Viktor no tiene las neuronas suficientes para mantener su atención. Lo deberías haber visto en historia de la magia el otro día. - agregó Marie, sonriendo.

-No sería más que un buen polvo, digo, con tremendo cuerpo que tiene… - señaló Delphine que ante la mueca de asco de su amiga veela no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Evítame el disgusto de imaginar eso y dime qué demonios dieron en la clase de pociones. - dijo finalmente la veela, necesitando no pensar en ninguna de esas posibilidades.

Las otras dos se miraron con diversión, pero aceptaron cambiar de tema aunque disfrutaran enormemente de su actitud infantil.

 **NNNN**

No supo qué pensar cuando Madame Maxime se acercó al día siguiente para anunciarle que el señor Potter y la profesora Granger habían organizado una nueva reunión con los campeones, esta vez sin formalidades, más bien como una clase de apoyo.

Fleur no estaba teniendo problemas reales de llevar al día las asignaturas de su último año aún con las faltas a clases debido al tiempo que dedicaba a practicar para el torneo, pero no iba a permitir que el búlgaro tuviera toda la atención de Hermione para él, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro a la orilla del lago negro, muy cerca de dónde se había encontrado con Hermione la primera vez, ya estaban allí casi todos menos Cedric, que aparentemente tenía un problema con la puntualidad.

Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verla llegar, pero Fleur perdió la oportunidad de corresponder el gesto cuando notó la mirada de Krum sobre ambas, y el momento se perdió cuando Harry apuró a Cedric gritándole al notar que el joven venía caminando muy relajado hacia ellos desde el otro lado del lago.

Esperaron pacientemente a que llegara, aunque en el caso de Fleur fue más bien aparentar, ya que su lado veela se removía ansiosamente queriendo llegar hasta la inglesa y estrecharla apasionadamente en sus brazos. Le avergonzaba pensar que Hermione estaba percibiendo su ansiedad, a juzgar por las miradas constantes en su dirección.

Respiró profundo, intentando aquietar sus instintos, mientras Harry anunciaba que el objetivo de la reunión era dar las mismas oportunidades a los campeones de contar con las herramientas necesarias para que su año académico no se viera perjudicado, en especial porque los exámenes finales que darían ese año serían claves para su futuro. Así también, que podrían contar con ellos si necesitaban sólo un poco de ayuda con el asunto del torneo, pero que en ese caso estaban más bien librados a sus propias capacidades o podría considerarse trampa.

Escuchó el breve discurso en silencio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que la idea era un poco tonta. Lamentablemente, desestimar la oportunidad no era una opción, y si era lo suficientemente astuta podría acaparar la atención de Hermione y hundir cualquier intento de parte del búlgaro.

Distraídamente, se preguntó si así se había sentido Hermione con todo el asunto de su cita para el baile y sonrió inconscientemente recordando que aquella había sido la señal necesaria para confirmar que su veela no estaba enloqueciendo sin sentido.

-Pues bien, señorita Delacour, la noto confiada, creo que podría asistirme en esto. - interrumpió su línea de pensamiento Harry, sacando su varita de su cinturón.

Fleur parpadeó, arqueando una ceja confundida por la declaración.

-Su compañero aquí, Viktor, ha solicitado ayuda con los hechizos defensivos. ¿Me haría el honor de ser mi rival para este duelo? - preguntó con una sonrisa el ojiverde.

Fleur apretó los dientes, pero se limitó a asentir, caminando para ubicarse a algunos metros de distancia del héroe de guerra, enfrentándolo sin demostrar un ápice de temor. Supo que sería una buena forma de canalizar su furia en cuanto notó al búlgaro de pie al lado de Hermione, inclinándose ligeramente para hablarle.

 **NNNN**

Fleur había hecho un trabajo más que decente, y Hermione se encontró sonriendo al final del pequeño duelo improvisado. Las instrucciones de Harry habían sido sencillas y tuvo el recaudo de no lanzar ningún ataque demasiado peligroso a la estudiante, aunque del otro lado la veela sí parecía haberse enfocado en utilizar todo su poder a la hora de responder.

Su amigo se había contenido adecuadamente, mostrando en el camino un par de hechizos de defensas útiles y que no eran muy comunes de ser enseñados en las etapas escolares. Y la veela había demostrado por su parte conocer un par que eran realmente efectivos a la hora de desviar hechizos.

Sin embargo, Hermione misma había tenido que desviar un hechizo que se dirigía directo hacia ellos y habría golpeado a Viktor si no hubiera estado atenta. Un poco más y el buscador de quidditch había quedado lleno de forúnculos y llagas en todos su rostro.

Sospechó que aquello había sido intencional, pero concedió el beneficio de la duda debido a que la veela parecía muy concentrada en el duelo como para prestarles atención. Lo que de todas maneras era algo sobre lo que le llamaría la atención, puesto que en un duelo real aquello podría dañar a terceros inocentes.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, puesto que cuando finalizaron el duelo, ambos tenían sendas sonrisas en sus rostros y parecían satisfechos de la demostración.

Cedric aplaudió con entusiasmo, acercándose para pedirle a Harry mayores explicaciones, mientras que Krum simplemente había permanecido a su lado sin emitir más comentarios que la pregunta que le había hecho antes que el duelo comenzara.

Por su parte, ella no pudo más que corresponder la sonrisa que llevaba la orgullosa veela, quien caminaba en su dirección a paso ligero.

-Buena demostración, señorita Delacour, si perteneciera a alguna casa de Hogwarts no dudaría en otorgarle puntos.- dijo, convenciéndose a sí misma que sólo lo había dicho porque Fleur realmente demostró merecerlos.

La estudiante se notaba más que complacida con su propia actuación y sus palabras no habían hecho más que inflar su ego a juzgar por la mirada presumida que le dedicó a su competencia. Por su lado, Viktor permaneció en silencio, limitándose a fruncir el ceño en dirección a su competencia.

-¿Y qué dices, Viktor?- exclamó Harry a unos metros de ellos, poniéndose en posición para demostrar uno de los hechizos de defensa que había usado.

Aquella fue la señal para que se acercaran, aunque Hermione retrasó su paso a propósito, tomando ligeramente la manga del uniforme de Fleur.

-¿Te veré después de la cena? Tengo algo que hablar contigo.- murmuró, sin dejar de caminar, intentando mantener las apariencias.

Los ojos cerúleos de Fleur brillaron y le dio un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta.

-Te encontraré en la torre de astronomía. No dejes que Filch o su maldita gata te vean.

 **NNNN**

Fleur opinaba que la torre de astronomía era uno de los lugares más bellos de Hogwarts, casi tan imponente como su biblioteca, y hacía que el lúgubre castillo al menos valiera un poco la pena. Esa noche, esperó pacientemente el momento adecuado y, con la ayuda de sus amigas, consiguió distraer la atención del celador el tiempo suficiente para subir las escaleras de la torre sin ser detectada.

Tras sus pasos, todavía podía escuchar las risas eufóricas de Marie y los gruñidos del hombre cuando Delphine logró convencer al poltergeist de hacer llover gusanos silbantes –que ella misma había suministrado- en la puerta del gran comedor. Era evidente que sus dos amigas estaban disfrutando su estadía mucho más que ella, aunque Fleur se había vuelto muy indulgente sobre el enorme y frío castillo luego de descubrir que su compañera enseñaba allí.

El cielo ya había oscurecido y las estrellas salpicaban la negrura que podía verse a través de los enormes ventanales de la torre que se ubicaban entre arcadas inmensas, tenía un aspecto ligeramente similar al palacio de Beauxbatons, y quizás por eso le resultaba más agradable. Sin embargo, Fleur dejó de lado sus reflexiones en cuanto notó a Hermione apoyada en una de las columnas. Su expresión reflexiva, iluminada por la ligera luz de la luna y las estrellas del firmamento hicieron que su veela se removiera en su interior, fascinada por la imagen y a la vez ansiosa por llegar hasta ella.

Por un momento creyó que aún no la había notado, hasta que la mirada de la castaña se dirigió hacia ella tras un parpadeo pausado.

-Espero que aún no hayas cenado.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida, y empujó con el pie una cesta que estaba en el suelo y que la veela no había notado hasta ese momento.

El corazón de Fleur saltó alegremente en su pecho y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para no comenzar a ronronear, por lo que debió limitarse a responder con una ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ambas extendieron en un silencio agradable una manta gruesa y luego prosiguieron con la comida, sacando diversos platos que aún permanecían tibios.

-Los elfos que trabajan en la cocina lo prepararon, así que estoy pensando cómo agradecerles.- comentó distraídamente la castaña, y Fleur se sintió conmovida por la calidez en su voz.

-Estoy segura de que continuar la lucha por sus derechos es la mejor manera de hacerlo. - respondió, sonriendo complacida cuando notó la mirada sorprendida de la otra.

-No creí que lo supieras. He estado alejada del Ministerio un tiempo y eso no es muy interesante para la prensa.- admitió, mientras empezaba a prepararse un sándwich.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, pensando cómo responder sin develar que había estado recopilando información sobre ella desde el momento que había llegado a Hogwarts.

-Creo que es una causa justa. Y a decir verdad, todo sobre usted me interesa. - dijo, esperando que no se detuviera en cómo había obtenido la información, y entendiera a dónde quería llegar Fleur con sus palabras.

Hermione le sonrió, permaneciendo en silencio unos segundos, mirándola con aquella expresión reflexiva que tenía cuando la encontró.

-Me sorprende que me trates de "usted" cuando estamos a solas.- señaló entonces, dándole una mordida luego al sándwich.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, comenzando a preparar su propia comida.

-¿Cómo debería tratarla?- preguntó luego, tratando de parecer inocente, e incluso mantuvo la fachada ante la risa divertida de la profesora.

-Sin formalidades de por medio estaría bien. No quiero pensar en que eres mi alumna cuando estoy besándote. - respondió Hermione y Fleur parpadeó ante sus palabras, sin saber cómo debía tomar aquella declaración.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía que a la heroína de guerra sí le pesaba en la conciencia estar viéndose a escondidas con ella, aunque ya era mayor de edad.

-No quise sonar de esa manera, Fleur, lo siento. - se apresuró a decir la castaña, estirando la mano para alcanzar la muñeca de la francesa. -Lo que quise decir es que podemos dejar las formalidades de lado cuando estamos a solas.

Fleur suspiró, en parte aliviada, pero todavía un poco inquieta al respecto.

-Este es mi último año. - dijo, esperando que aquello fuera indicación alguna de que no era una chiquilla más.

-Volverás a Francia a tomar tus exámenes. - señaló Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño como si se encontrara en algún debate interior al respecto.

Fleur asintió, escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

-Regresaré a Inglaterra en cuánto me gradúe. Siempre estuvo en mis planes vivir un par de años fuera de Francia luego de mis estudios.- explicó, y lo mejor de su escueta explicación es que no había tenido que mentir, salvo por el hecho de que ninguno de los países de Gran Bretaña habían sido su primera opción.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada curiosa, masticando lentamente su comida y por algunos segundos, fue imposible para la veela saber qué pensaba sobre aquello, a pesar de que ya tuviera la decisión tomada y no retrocedería sólo porque la castaña no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Me alegra oírlo. Aunque me sorprenda un poco porque pensé que no te gustaba el clima aquí.- dijo luego, y Fleur dejó escapar un resoplido burlón ante sus palabras.

-Ya estoy adaptándome, no me subestimes, Hermione.- respondió con un aire lúdico, levantando el mentón en un gesto desafiante.

La profesora negó la cabeza, sonriendo, sin atreverse a contradecirla. Luego, sacó de la cesta una botella que resultó contener vino.

-Esto está totalmente fuera de las reglas, pero en mi defensa fue un regalo de Neville en navidad.- murmuró Hermione, destapando la botella con un sonoro _pop_.

La veela disfrutó con el sonido del vino vertiéndose en las copas y aceptó con gratitud cuando Hermione le ofreció una de ellas, inclinándose hacia la mujer para brindar cuando levantó su copa hacia ella.

El ambiente íntimo que se formó en ese momento, con sus miradas ancladas la una a la otra, le robó las palabras que quería decir al momento del brindis.

-Por ti. Te deseo éxitos, aunque el torneo me parezca una ridiculez.- murmuró Hermione, con un poco de humor hacia el final.

Fleur sintió aquella sensación cálida y cada vez más familiar, recorrerle el cuerpo e impulsarla a acercarse aún más. Y felizmente, Hermione no se apartó, correspondiendo con dulzura el beso que la rubia inició.

No tuvo tiempo de profundizar el contacto, pues un fuerte ruido las sobresaltó y se separaron para identificar la fuente, aún a regañadientes de la veela que estaba teniendo su pequeño momento de éxtasis.

-¡Crookshanks!- bufó finalmente Hermione, mirando con una expresión divertida a un enorme gato que apareció de entre las sombras y maulló en respuesta, caminando perezosamente hacia ellas.

La veela pestañeó lentamente, cambiando su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno dejando que la profesora interactuara con el enorme animal que parecía pertenecerle. Bebió un trago de su copa, buscando distraerse y ahogar el deseo creciente que la impulsaba a besar sin sentido a su profesora.

-No quiero imaginar lo que pensaría Aurora si supiera para lo que estoy ocupando su oficina.- dijo la castaña luego de unos minutos en silencio en los que se había dedicado a acariciar a Crookshanks.

La veela volvió a mirarla, sintiendo que ya había calmado un poco sus ánimos. Notó por primera vez aquel detalle, ya que la profesora de astronomía no se encontraba por ningún lugar, de hecho, hacía algunos días que no la veía ni siquiera en el gran comedor.

-Viajó a Noruega para estudiar unas auroras boreales y me dejó la llave de la torre, sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta estudiar el cielo.- murmuró, acercándose para tocar suavemente el hombro de la rubia antes de continuar:-Y hoy hay lluvia de estrellas, por eso te invité aquí.

Fleur observó con interés hacia donde señaló luego la castaña, y notó que el fenómeno estaba comenzando.

Recordó, como si fuera un deja vu, que la noche anterior a arribar a Hogwarts, había soñado con un cielo tan oscuro como este del que llovían estrellas y recordó sentir una presencia cálida que había sentido que la acompañaba en ese momento.

Suspiró, apoyándose en el contacto de Hermione, que se había acercado y observaba el cielo con fascinación, y fue suficiente por el momento, llenando su pecho de un sentimiento entrañable.

Ni la molesta periodista con su tonto ayudante, ni el torpe búlgaro con sus intenciones evidentes y ni siquiera sus inseguridades personale podían perturbar aquel momento.

Cuando inevitablemente comenzó a ronronear, agradeció que Hermione no hiciera comentario alguno, a pesar de que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa divertida y afectuosa al notarlo.

E ignoró al enorme gato que se había instalado a sus pies y que le dirigió una mirada casi incrédula, batiendo ligeramente la punta de su peluda cola con simpatía.

 **NNNN**

 **Hola! *Suspiro* Estas notas van a ser largas, sobretodo porque tengo muchos reviews por contestar y cosas qué decir.**

 **Antes que nada, quería traerles esto antes, PERO LA VIDA SE INTERPUSO EN MI CAMINO *gesto dramático*. Terminé por subir el archivo a mi celular para poder seguir escribiéndolo aunque fuera horriblemente incómodo e incluso aproveché una noche de insomnio con mi novia roncando al lado para escribir un poco más. En este momento, lo estoy subiendo al cap y escribiendo esto desde mi trabajo.**

 **(Ni les digo todos los fanfics que tengo pendientes leer/continuar y que quiero subir el siguiente cap de la Orden cuanto antes)**

 **No es a modo de excusa, pero me gustaría que sepan que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo. Y que mil gracias por la espera. Me da un poco de vergüenza además haber dejado colgada la historia por tanto tiempo, aunque sé que fue por "motivos de fuerza mayor".**

 **EN FIN, AHORA SÍ, oficialmente lo continúo.**

 **Esto quiere decir que estuve repensando, re leyendo lo escrito, viendo hacia donde planeó dirigirlo porque claro mis ideas cambiaron un poco ahora, así que lo que intenté hacer aquí fue redireccionar un poco las cosas, agregar algunas puntas a la trama, etc.**

 **Paso a responder los reviews:**

 **A modo general hacia: Alfaro, sara-nadia, Lia AR, Di, Guest, Ekael, otro Guest, Nicole FFX, NFBBlackDemond, Callie, krluxa, Jane Astrid Iglesias Castellano, Guest, Loreley, Ann, the neightbors, Guest, YazDi.**

 **Disculpas! PERO AQUÍ HE REGRESAAADOO! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por seguir allí, espero que pueda leer esto y seguir disfrutando conmigo de esta historia!**

 **(Ahora los que siguen:)**

 **Gui: Skeeter es ese personaje odioso y a la vez entretenido de leer, y seguro que se dedica a entorpecer todo ;) jajaja. Gracias por leer!**

 **N: estamos a un par de capítulos más de la prueba, probablemente haya un salto en el tiempo pronto. Sí, soy de Argentina (y todavía sigo rindiendo finales, como que nunca se terminan aunque se llamen "finales" (¿?) ja!)**

 **Dios17: me siento honrada de ser leída por dios! :') jajajaja! El asunto con Krum va a ser más un problema para Fleur que para Hermione (como ya se vio en este cap) pero la cuestión está en qué problemas puede generar las inseguridades de Fleur debido a esto y otras cositas. Saludos!**

 **Katy: que bueno te guste! Finalmente he actualizado! Perdón la demora!**

 **DjPuMa13g: yo quisiera ver cuánto le dura la discreción a estas dos! Jajaja! Ay, esta Fleur y sus celos! Ya veremos dónde la lleva porque no creo que Hermione sea de las personas que aceptan ser celadas. JE. Gracias por leer!**

 **Lara Pond: espero que hayas terminado esos fanarts Fleurmione! Vamos a tener más de Maxime y Minerva en la segunda prueba y Harry va a seguir siendo el buen amigo que es y estoy segura meterá en un par de problemas a Hermione porque es lo que sabe hacer mejor jajaja. Espero que las interacciones entre las dos hayan sido tan buenas y honestas como describiste las del capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por leer! PD: a mi se me hace muy gracioso que Fleur ronronee, me da ganas de apretarle los mofletes :P**

 **Guest: espero poder continuar con la línea de historia "realista y bien pensada" que señalás, que además me da como un poco de orgullo que digas eso. Muchas gracias!**

 **Eledina: aquí continuando la historia :D por finnnnnn! (no sabes lo que me alivia estar actualizando). Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no dejarlo a medias.**

 **Doppelgnger: gracias por dejar el comentario, sobretodo porque entiendo lo de "No soy de dejar comentarios" porque me pasa medio seguido colgarme en comentar (claro pero después me gusta que dejen reviews, que forma injusta de ser la mía…en fin, cosas a cambiar).**

 **Bueno, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y espero leer qué les pareció. Mil disculpas si me estoy olvidando de alguien, pero sepan que leí todos sus comentarios y que les agradezco infinitamente.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **(la próxima actualización es seguramente la de la Orden, en breve!)**


	8. Apuestas

**VIII. Apuestas**

Algunas costumbres eran difíciles de romper, y Hermione en particular no tenía intención de dejar de visitar la biblioteca aún si recibiera las miradas nerviosas de sus alumnos cuando notaban que estaba evaluando sus ensayos. Esa tarde en particular, Harry había tenido que partir de urgencia Londres para dar apoyo a sus compañeros y no volvería hasta el fin de semana, para encontrarse en Hogsmeade a cenar con sus viejos amigo.

Sin embargo, el pergamino de un estudiante de Ravenclaw quedó a medio calificar cuando escuchó un murmullo que no pudo ignorar.

" _Delacour está nadando en bikini en el lago…"_

Escuchó primero, y contuvo la respiración, levantando la mirada para encontrar a un grupo de cuatro Hufflepuff y dos Slyterhin a un par de mesas de ella.

Y luego…

" _Delacour y Krum están nadando en el lago negro y el que gane se quedará con el favor de la profesora Granger_."

Fue allí cuando no pudo permanecer al margen de lo que fuera que estaba pasando en el lago negro y sin esperar más, se incorporó abruptamente, ignorando la mirada de la bibliotecaria. Con un solo movimiento de su varita ordenó en un segundo todos los pergaminos y los guardó en su bolso, saliendo enseguida a paso raudo de la biblioteca, atravesó los pasillos del castillo en poco tiempo, ignorando por completo las miradas de la población de Hogwarts que parecía intimidada, probablemente por su semblante serio y temerario.

 **NNNN**

Marie estaba cruzada de piernas, descansando en el pequeño muelle que habían instalado para la competencia en el lago. Le hubiera gustado poder molestar a Fleur acerca de su imprevista y nada formal competencia con el campeón búlgaro, que nadaba a lo largo de la otra orilla, pero Madame Maxime estaba de pie a su lado, tan atenta como ella a los tiempos que marcaba la veela.

El entrenamiento se había puesto muy serio la última semana, debido a que el tiempo corría y faltaba menos de un mes para la segunda prueba. Los directores de ambas escuelas extranjeras se habían puesto particularmente serios con sus campeones, mientras que Diggory parecía no entrenar en absoluto, o por lo menos no en los horarios en los que sus competidores lo hacían…

Que eran básicamente todas las tardes después de las clases e incluso algunas mañanas.

Y aunque la estudiante había pensando, en un primer momento, que sería divertido ayudar a su amiga con aquel asunto, hasta ahora el único relativo disfrute era ver a Viktor y sus músculos en acción. Pero ni siquiera podía comentarlo a Delphine, que simplemente había dejado de aparecer el segundo día de entrenamiento después de que la directora la mirara con reproche al silbar cuando el campeón búlgaro había saltado al agua sin siquiera un hechizo de protección para la temperatura helada del lago.

Ni qué decir, Madame Maxime asustaba a veces, pero ella sabía que era porque Delphine se hubiera metido en problemas reales por lo verborrágica que podía ser y que además le quitaba tiempo de estudio.

Sin embargo, esa tarde podría haber quizás ese esperado giro, pensó Marie, viendo llegar a la afamada profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a la orilla del lago.

Y Gabrielle, que era la fan número uno de su hermana mayor, y estaba sentada a su costado, rebotó entusiasta al ver llegar a la inglesa.

- _Esa es la nueva novia de Fleur_.- murmuró por lo bajo, dejando escapar una risita infantil y Marie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en carcajadas.

La directora de Beauxbatons, que por suerte parecía no haber escuchado a la niña, levantó la mirada cuando notó los pasos de la profesora Granger en la estructura de madera.

-Buenas tardes, Madame Maxime.- dijo educadamente Hermione, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

A Marie le resultó aún más divertido el esfuerzo de la bruja por parecer casual, sobretodo cuando sus ojos no dejaban de parpadear en dirección a la veela que nadaba en el lago.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Granger.- respondió Maxime con la misma amabilidad, y ambas mujeres se quedaron de pie una al lado de la otra, observando en silencio a Fleur nadar a lo largo del lago.

Marie debió respirar profundo e ignorar las miradas curiosas de Gaby, que iban desde la superficie del lago a la heroína de guerra cada dos o tres minutos.

 **NNNN**

Sus músculos quemaban, y el hechizo de calentamiento estaba empezando a perder su efecto. Por suerte, ya se acercaba al final de su rutina y podía volver a descansar al carro.

El entrenamiento ardúo de Maxime la dejaba exhausta, pero no se lo demostraría al búlgaro ni a su pestilente director. Se impulsó con una última patada y levantó la mano para sostenerse del muelle, sacando por fin la cabeza del agua para mirar a su amiga y pedirle que le dijera cuál era el tiempo que había hecho esta vez.

No esperaba encontrar, además de a su compañía de costumbre, a Hermione allí.

Debió tragarse el comentario sobre su cansancio en cuanto la vio, aunque la peor parte fue mantener el perfil serio delante de su directora y no demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba la presencia de la inglesa allí.

-Diez segundos menos que ayer, felicitaciones Fleur. ¿Cómo están las Selkies allí abajo?- dijo su amiga, sonriéndole socarronamente.

Fleur arqueó una ceja, mordiéndose el labio para no insultar al lago y a sus pobladores, decidiendo finalmente sólo encogerse de hombros en lugar de responder a Marie. Queriendo salir ya del agua helada, se impulsó sobre el muelle apoyando sus codos sobre la madera.

Recibió con una sonrisa la toalla que le ofreció atentamente su hermana menor. Al igual que los resultados de su rutina, la mirada no tan discreta que Hermione le dedicó sólo aumentó su orgullo.

Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, se incorporó con fluidez, comenzando a secarse con un aire relajado. Como si el agua fría y el clima del día no la molestaran en lo más mínimo. Si no tuviera tantos espectadores, probablemente ya estaría corriendo al carro a acostarse al lado de la chimenea envuelta en frazadas.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Granger.- dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa coqueta, a lo que la otra correspondió con una más discreta a cambio, aunque el interés en su mirada era difícil de ocultar.

-Señorita Delacour, ¿Ansiosa por la segunda tarea?- preguntó por su parte la inglesa, manteniendo las apariencias.

Curiosamente, Madame Maxime sólo hizo una pequeña mueca ante la escena y las miró con un interés velado, para luego despedirse de ambas con unas pocas palabras, no sin antes indicarle a Marie que anotara los resultados en el registro que llevaban.

-Estoy dando lo mejor de mi.- respondió rodando los ojos, una vez que su directora se había alejado lo suficiente.

Hermione dejó escapar una ligera risa al oírla, pero parecía un poco ansiosa.

-He oído a unos estudiantes en la biblioteca hablar de tu entrenamiento… y el de Viktor.- dejó caer la castaña, a pesar de que Marie y Gabrielle aún se encontraban allí.

De hecho, aquello hizo reír a Marie, que trató de ocultarlo muy penosamente como una tos, ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte de Hermione.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, sin saber a qué se refería. Todo lo que podía decir al respecto es que Krum comenzó a entrenar el mismo día que ella y que ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra.

Había un entendimiento mutuo acerca de sus pretensiones no sólo en cuanto al torneo, sino también respecto a la atención de Hermione. Así que siempre había una cierta tensión cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia, aunque a decir verdad, el búlgaro era más discreto en ocultarlo.

Por fortuna, Fleur ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja y no estaba en sus planes permitirle acortala.

-¿Qué se comenta?- preguntó entonces, porque Hermione sólo se había quedado mirándola como si esperara que ella dijera algo al respecto.

-Algo sobre una competencia.- indicó con vaguedad la castaña, tensando ligeramente el borde de su labio.

Fleur contuvo sus deseos de cerrar la distancia y estampar un profundo beso en sus labios y le fue imposible seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Los estudiantes de todos los colegios comentan que Viktor y tú están compitiendo por el favor de la profesora Granger. Le llaman algo así como "el verdadero premio".- interrumpió Marie, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada mirando la interacción.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comenzando a sonrojarse violentamente. Y Fleur sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, molesta ante la idea de ser el chisme constante de todo Hogwarts.

-No estaba al tanto de todo eso.- exhaló la castaña, y Fleur se sintió realmente mal al respecto, sabiendo que la heroína de guerra odiaba ser el centro de la atención.

Se formó un silencio extraño entre las cuatro, que fue interrumpido por un grito de ánimo de parte de un Hufflepuf. Entonces, notaron un poco pasmadas que había un grupo importante de alumnos mirando con atención lo que estaba sucediendo, e incluso un oportunista Slyterhin parecía estar recibiendo dinero de los demás y anotando todo en un pequeño cuaderno.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el sonido de una cámara mágica a la lejanía y el posterior ofrecimiento de la fotografía obtenida en una especie de subasta improvisada.

-Esto no es una competencia.- sanjó repentinamente Hermione, haciendo un ademán con las manos y aunque Fleur intentó aclarar la situación, no le dio oportunidad de continuar:-Quiero decir, este estúpido torneo sí es una competencia. Mi afecto no lo es. Honestamente, no entiendo cuál es tu problema con Viktor.

El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, y Fleur apretó la mandíbula con disgusto, a la vez que Marie comenzaba a incorporarse y le indicaba a Gabrielle que la siguiera.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? No tengo un problema con él.- respondió la veela, ofendida por la forma en la que la inglesa estaba hablándole.

-Quise creer que estaba imaginando cosas, pero creo que la otra tarde desviaste a propósito el hechizo hacia él. Podrías haberlo lastimado, Fleur.- continuó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos, claramente no creyendo en su palabra.

Pues bien, era cierto, Fleur tenía un problema con Viktor, pero Hermione no tenía por qué reprenderla de aquella manera. La inglesa estaba lejos de comprender su situación, o lo que significaba para ella ver que no detuviera los intentos de avances del búlgaro y tolerara sus comportamientos.

Los intentos de Viktor por llamarle la atención iban en aumento. Si antes se había limitado a observar a la profesora a lo lejos en la biblioteca, ahora no perdía oportunidad para interrumpirla y preguntar cualquier tontería así no fuera de la clase que impartía Hermione. También había cambiado su lugar habitual en el gran salón por uno más cercano a la mesa de los profesores, y más específicamente, al lugar dónde se sentaba la castaña.

Y esos eran sólo unos pocos ejemplos de lo que para Fleur era fácil de notar, sobretodo porque ella había hecho exactamente las mismas cosas con mucha más sutileza.

Pero estaba segura que Hermione no entendería las razones que la motivaban a actuar de esa manera. Tampoco parecía notar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor.

-¿Está sugiriendo, profesora, que intenté herir a otro campeón del torneo? Le advierto que es una acusación muy grave, podría hacer que me sancionen o en el peor de los casos, descalifiquen del torneo. Espero que no esté intentando perjudicarme.- siseó, dando un paso en dirección a la bruja para aprovechar la ligera diferencia de alturas.

La inglesa bufó, sorprendida de la astucia con la que actuaba la campeona.

-Nunca haría nada para perjudicarte, Fleur. Tú estás perjudicándote sola con tu conducta antideportiva.- murmuró, aunque sin dejarse intimidar por la estudiante que le llevaba un poco menos de media cabeza.

-Y usted está tomándose muy a pecho este asunto, profesora. La rivalidad entre Viktor y yo no es más que amistosa ya que ambos somos campeones de nuestros colegios. Le sugiero que no vea cosas donde no las hay.- continuó, dándole una sonrisa tan cortés como fría.

Hermione parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendida de la condescendencia con la que estaba siendo tratada.

-Fleur, honestamente, podemos hablar de esto de una manera adulta.- suspiró, pero la veela sabía que la reacción de Hermione estaba muy lejos de la cautela, y estaban comenzando a notarse incluso para los que las observaban de lejos.

Decidida a no dar un espectáculo, desvió su mirada de la profesora, comenzando a levantar su ropa para colocarse el abrigo.

-Con todo respeto, profesora, este no es lugar para tener una conversación de _adultos_.- cortó, colocándose las botas rápidamente al detectar la llegada de Skeeter acercándose desde el otro lado del lago.

Escuchó a Hermione llamarla por su nombre una vez más, pero lo último que haría sería dejar que la infame periodista las encontrara discutiendo y tergiversara otra historia para alimentar a la chusma.

 **NNNN**

Hermione llevaba toda la semana repasando la última conversación que había tenido con la campeona francesa, intentando detectar cuándo todo se había ido al infierno. Para colmo, la estudiante no había asistido a su clase esa semana, ya que estaba entrenando para el torneo.

Y ella tenía tan mal humor que se había encerrado en su habitación a leer libros, ignorando cualquier petición que no se refiriera estrictamente a lo que ella impartiera. Así fuera Cedric o Viktor quien se acercara.

Sólo salió del castillo rumbo a Hogsmeade porque Neville le había recordado la reunión con sus antiguos compañeros y a decir verdad, Hermione tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

Además, no podía seguir arruinando su humor por una discusión estúpida con la estudiante.

Que no era sólo una estudiante, si era sincera. Su relación con Fleur se había vuelto más importante de lo que imaginó en un principio y que la rubia estuviera esquivándola nuevamente, la estaba afectando más de la cuenta.

Ni siquiera podía entender el motivo de sus celos y no justificaría el comportamiento de la veela hacia Viktor.

Que le caía bien, pero le resultaba tan atractivo como el quiddicht.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione.- dijo Neville a su lado, aunque probablemente esta era la tercera o cuarta vez que se lo decía en todo el camino hacia el pueblo.

-Por Merlín, tienes que parar con las referencias no mágicas, Nev.- respondió Hermione, girando los ojos.

El joven profesor se rió, encogiéndose de hombros. Afortunadamente, estaban adentrándose en Hogsmeade, y podía ver desde lo lejos la cabellera color fuego de Ginevra y la extraña danza que parecía estar haciendo quien no debía ser nadie menos que Luna. Harry levantó la mano para saludarlos desde lo lejos y Hermione correspondió con una sonrisa, sintiendo que su humor comenzaba a cambiar.

Después de los saludos respectivos, llenos de bromas y abrazos apretados, decidieron entrar en Las Tres Escobas, en nombre de los buenos tiempos que les había dado el lugar y donde Rosmerta los recibió cálidamente, complacida de tener a los ex estudiantes una vez más en su local.

Tomaron asiento en una esquina, conversando animadamente para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas y Hermione notó que nuevamente Harry y Ginny estaban acercándose. La forma en la que sus amigos se sonreían y miraban el uno al otro creyendo no ser notados, la llenaba de alegría sincera hacia ellos.

Llevaban una buena hora juntos cuando un grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons atravesó el umbral, y sin poder evitarlo, Hermione levantó la mirada por si llegaba a ser el caso de que Fleur se apersonara allí. Y aunque reconoció a sus dos amigas, ella no las acompañaba.

Fue entones cuando Luna decidió soltar una de sus enigmáticas frases.

-Los clanes veela son bastante impresionantes, con Rolf hemos visitado un clan de Bulgaria el verano pasado.

Automáticamente Hermione levantó la mirada hacia ella, arqueando una ceja con evidente interés.

-¿Fleur no te ha invitado a conocer su clan? Es algo por lo que inevitablemente uno suele pasar, ya sabes, conocer la nueva familia.

La tranquilidad con la que Luna habló hizo que Hermione se sonrojara furiosamente. Siempre la ponía nerviosa la normalidad con la que su amiga solía tratar hasta los tópicos más inéditos.

Estaba pensando qué decir al respecto, cuando Ginny lanzó una carcajada y Neville se volteó a mirarla con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Pensé que era sólo un rumor.- musitó torpemente el joven profesor, casi como si esperara que Hermione lo desmintiera.

-Oh, Nevs, no has dejado de ser un poco ingenuo.- se burló afectuosamente la pelirroja, apretándole el cachete al mago.

-¿McGonagall lo sabe? Siempre creí que nos despedirían si nos atrevíamos a estar con alguna alumna.- continuó, evidentemente sin poder contenerse.

-¡Neville, pequeño pillo!- se mofó Ginevra en voz realmente alta y Harry comenzó a reír a la par, sin poder contenerse más.

Por supuesto, Luna permanecía con una ligera sonrisa, mirando a Hermione esperando su respuesta.

-No. Y no creo que lo haga.- respondió finalmente de la manera más tajante que podía.

Luna torció la cabeza, dedicándole una larga mirada como si la estuviera evaluando, lo que hizo que se removiera incómoda en su asiento.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó la pelirroja, después de aclararse la garganta y en un tono mucho más calmado.

Hermione resopló por toda respuesta, negándose a ventilar su relación con la campeona de Beauxbatons en un lugar tan público.

-Hay estudiantes comentando que ustedes tuvieron una pelea el otro día en el lago.- finalmente soltó Neville, mirando su cerveza como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, es decir, huyendo de la expresión de reproche que Hermione le dirigió.

Harry suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.-Después de tantos años, uno pensaría que puede acostumbrarse a los chismes.

La reflexión distraída de su amigo no fue un consuelo real para Hermione, que se encogió de hombros, todavía renuente a hacer comentario alguno.

-Tal vez algunos Torposoplos estuvieron merodeando por el lago ese día y les embotaron el cerebro. Estoy segura que lo resolverán, las veelas no se toman estas cosas a la ligera.- ofreció su particular consuelo la Ravenclaw.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad por la seguridad con la que lo había dicho.

-Las veelas no se toman a la ligera la selección de una pareja. Para ser tan sensuales, es curiosa su inclinación tan férrea a la monogamia. Con Rolf concluimos que se trata de un instinto de supervivencia, es más fácil la crianza de una cría con ambos padres comprometidos.- explicó sin perder la tranquilidad un segundo.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Hermione va directo para el altar con esa chica veela?- inquirió Ginny.

Hermione estaba comenzando a sentirse particularmente ansiosa con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Pues bien, bien por ti, 'Mione, tienes buen gusto.- aportó Neville, levantando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla hacia ella, a punto de brindar por ella.

-Ya. Por Merlín, cierren la boca por una vez.- gruñó Hermione, inclinándose sobre la mesa amenazadoramente.

Sus dos amigos tomaron sus palabras con distintos niveles de seriedad, pero al menos obedecieron.

-Expláyate Luna, por favor.- indicó, volviendo a sentarse intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Es un ritual bastante lindo, de hecho, las veelas disfrutan mucho del cortejo. Una vez que reconocen a su potencial pareja, les gusta demostrar que son dignas de su amor y esperan que su pareja también lo haga.- habló Luna, aparentemente feliz de aportar al conocimiento del cerebro más insaciable de todo Hogwarts.

Hermione parpadeó, intentando comparar la información nueva con sus experiencias. Y estaba a punto de preguntar por más, cuando un nuevo grupo de estudiantes entró al local.

-Sabes, no quiero que los Nargles se enfaden conmigo por contarte estas cosas cuando debería ser Fleur la que lo haga.- dijo Luna, cambiando de opinión repentinamente.

La castaña estuvo a punto de insistir, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba suavemente su hombro. Cuando giró, se encontró con nadie menos que la menor de las Delacour.

-Bonsoir, profesora Granger, espero que no continúe enojada con Fleur, creo que a mi hermana le haría bien su apoyo en la segunda tarea. Ha estado muy estresada los últimos días.- habló con una impresionante solemnidad y sentimiento la niña, dejando muda a Hermione.

Harry carraspeó por lo bajo, recordándole a la castaña que se suponía que debía darle una respuesta.

-Claro que sí, Gabrielle, estaré allí. No estoy enojada con Fleur, sólo ha sido un malentendido.- respondió, intentando aliviar la preocupación de la pequeña rubia.

Gabrille asintió y pareció pensar unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Aposté todos mis ahorros por mi hermana mayor, sería una pena perderlos cuando usted es tan buena para ella.

Y sin más, se giró y regresó al grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons que habían entrado recientemente, entre los que por supuesto tampoco estaba la campeona.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, descolocada por la inesperada desfachatez de la niña.

-Lo ves, su hermana menor te quiere de cuñada. Quién diría que te gustaban las rubias, 'Mione.

Ginevra se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando una mosqueada Hermione conjuró un hechizo sin palabras, haciendo que su cerveza de mantequilla se transformara en un duende de lata furioso que saltó directo a morder la punta de su pecosa nariz.

 **NNNN**

 **Hasta aquí por esta vez, que ya me desvelé.**

 **Creo que esto de ser el foco de atención del torneo las está poniendo un poco nerviosas. Pero bueno, ya veremos, tengo fe en que lo resolverán :P**

 **De ninguna manera justifico el comportamiento un poco inmaduro de Fleur, pero también creo que las personas vamos creciendo en nuestras relaciones. En este caso, aunque Hermione tampoco tiene la gran experiencia, Fleur es un poco más inmadura y proclive a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, sumado a que el personaje ya de por sí es un poco grosera cuando algo no le gusta. Pero nuevamente, tengo fe en que lo resolverá ;)**

 **Me hace muy feliz saber que siguen del otro lado aunque el fic haya estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, y me hace feliz mi logro personal de estar actualizando nuevamente JA!**

 **Voy a pasar a agradecer a aquellas personas que dejaron sus follows y favs y comentarios:**

 **Eledina: el bollodrama es parte esencial de las bollonovelas, es como condición sine qua non. Jajaja! Creo que ya está claro que a Hermione le interesa tanto Viktor como a mi los perros, que me caen simpaticones, pero ni en broma tengo uno (prefiero los mininos). Gracias por comentar! Creo que lo demás ya te lo he dicho por PM. P/D: no me tarde años. ;)**

 **Loreley: me alegra que te haya gustado! Y espero que este cap también, muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Guest: es que me di cuenta que había subido el archivo equivocado, qué vergüenza! Pronto habrá accccciónnnn, tienen que reconciliarse en algún momento, no? ;) gracias por comentar, misterioso "Guest" (¿?)**

 **Lotus-one: hola! Sí, la idea es terminar todas las historias, pero voy a ir completando de a poco, así que paciencia, a no perder las esperanzas! (porfis)**

 **Yuri81: gracias por la comprensión! Me da mucha ternura y ganas de seguir escribiendo! :D**

 **FranKT: nunca se van a terminar las amenazas o los reclamos en ff? Quién sabe :'( no quiero hacerte sufrir ni sufrir, así que espero que te haya gustado!**

 **Omaribacache316: muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y te parezca un gran trabajo, voy a hacer todo lo posible por mantener el ritmo!**

 **Alfaro: gracias a vos por comentar! Que bueno te guste mi forma de redactar, honestamente estoy retomando de a poco esto de la escritura y la fluidez, aunque estos últimos caps se han escrito solos prácticamente, por eso pude actualizar seguido.**

 **En fin, mañana no voy a escribir, pienso ponerme al día con todos los fanfics que tengo para leer. Pero confío en que actualizaré pronto!**


	9. El escondite de Skeeter

**X. El escondite de Skeeter**

Faltando sólo a un par de día para la segunda tarea, y con el ambiente caldeado como estaba, parecía que todos en el castillo, incluso los fantasmas, tenían los ojos puestos en los tres campeones y en el pequeño grupo de héroes de guerra.

Para Hermione el suplicio era doble, no había forma de escapar a la atención de sus alumnos y no había forma de encontrar aunque fuera un momento de paz en el que enfrentar a cierta estudiante francesa que estaba ignorándola como una chiquilla obstinada.

Ella tenía dignidad, sí, y había aprendido a diferenciarla de su orgullo. Algo que la veela parecía no distinguir.

Ni siquiera durante los encuentros de práctica que había establecido Harry la estudiante se dignaría a intercambiar palabras fuera de las estrictamente cordiales.

Y Hermione fue paciente y comprensiva la última semana.

Para esa tarde, su paciencia se había terminado y el pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons de la clase fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No toleraría murmullos y chismes sobre su persona en su propia clase. Y mucho menos si venían del par de amigas cotillas de Fleur.

-Alis, Casseau y Delacour, para el final de la clase quiero que me entreguen un ensayo de quinientas palabras sobre el tema de la clase.- anunció mosqueada, apenas levantando la mirada de la página que se suponía también debían estar leyendo las tres estudiantes.

Hubo un silencio tenso, seguido por una oleada de murmullos que finalizó en cuanto la castaña levantó la vista de su libro para darle una mirada de advertencia al resto de sus alumnos.

-Y espero el ensayo del resto de ustedes para la próxima clase. No saber qué hechizo de protección es más adecuado a la circunstancia en la que estén puede ponerlos en un peligro mortal.- dijo, sin poder evitar usar su tono de sabelotodo, sin dejarse amedrentar por las protestas de sus alumnos.

-Disculpe, profesora.- la voz de Fleur se alzó por sobre la de sus demás compañeros, que comenzaron a llamarse al silencio entre ellos en cuanto notaron a la veela de pie detrás de su escritorio.

Tal vez pensarían que una palabra de la veela alcanzaría para ablandarla.

Como estaban las cosas, nada podía estar más alejado. Pero aún así Hermione le indicó con un ligero gesto que continuara.

-Sólo faltan quince minutos para el final de la clase. Quizás podríamos escribir un ensayo más breve.- intentó negociar sin perder la elegancia la rubia.

Hermione suspiró internamente al oír su voz dirigiéndole una oración de más de cuatro palabras. Aún así, lamentó quizás un poco, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Señorita Delacour, ¿Le parece excesiva la extensión? Quizás si hubieran aprovechado mejor la última media hora de clase ya tendrían información suficiente para llenar al menos la mitad del pergamino.- respondió, con la misma cordialidad fría que había usado la francesa.

La notó tomar una respiración profunda. Si no la conociera como le gustaba pensar que lo hacía, habría pasado por alto la forma sutil en la que su rostro se contraía de furia y cambiaba automáticamente a un gesto conciliador.

-Disculpe nuestra distracción, es que ya hemos visto este tema en Beauxbatons. Es parte de la curricula de nuestro año anterior.- se defendió, ofreciendo una sonrisa condescendiente.

Hermione sabía muy bien que Fleur tenía una cierta inclinación a subestimar el plan de estudios de Hogwarts en particular y en general, de compararlo con su escuela natal. Y aunque no la sorprendió el comentario, sí contribuyó a su irritación.

-Entonces no debería haber problemas.- señaló, dándole una sonrisa tensa de labios cerrados.-Señorita Delacour, le diré qué, pueden quedarse a terminar el ensayo cuanto tiempo les sea necesario, después de todo esta es la última clase de su día.

El resto de la clase, que había estado siguiendo la discusión como si fuera una partida de pin pon, agachó la cabeza hacia sus libros en cuanto Hermione terminó de hablar y les dedicó una larga y extensa mirada.

Se preguntó si así se sentía Snape cada vez que les impartía un castigo.

Se sentía extraño. Pero Hermione no consentiría perder la autoridad en su propia clase.

Fleur permaneció de pie un momento más, dirigiéndole una mirada aireada, como si estuviera tragándose contestaciones. Y Hermione decidió que no le daría más lugar, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, regresando la atención a su libro.

Eventualmente, ante la insistencia de una de sus amigas que le tironeaba la manga del uniforme, la veela tomó asiento una vez más, agarrando con fuerza su libro.

 **NNNN**

Para la hora de la cena, Hermione ya no sabía que más leer, habiendo terminado todo el libro de protecciones hacia casi media hora.

Las dos amigas de Fleur habían entregado sus ensayos hacía unos diez minutos, pero la rubia continuaba sentada en su escritorio, y Hermione sospechaba que se había dedicado a garabatear tonterías en su pergamino la última hora.

Estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando Harry hizo acto de presencia en el salón de clases, caminando entre los escritorios mientras agitaba en su mano una hoja del profeta.

-Las noticias corren rápido.¿Cómo haces para llenar constantemente la sección de chismes de Skeeter?.- dijo el pelinegro, llamando la atención de Fleur que levantó la cabeza con interés.

Hermione se enderezó, estirando la mano para aceptar el papel que extendió Harry en su dirección.

" _Turbulencias para el barco Fluermione_ "

-¿Qué mierda es "Fluermione"?- chilló frunciendo el seño, provocando una carcajada de parte de su amigo.

-La combinación de sus nombres.- indicó el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa, señalándola a ella y a la veela que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione bufó por toda respuesta, leyendo rápidamente la noticia que hacía una breve crónica sobre ambas para finalizar mencionando la reciente discusión entre ambas en la clase que acababa de terminar.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Aquí sólo estaban los estudiantes de mi clase y ella no tiene acceso a Hogwarts hasta pasado mañana.- reflexionó, frunciendo la hoja entre sus manos.

El mago se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos verdes brillaron con suspicacia.-Quizás uno de tus alumnos le escribió una carta.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mirando con atención la hoja.

-Aún así, llevaría un poco más de tiempo. Además, la impresión se ve reciente, la tinta mágica de esta fotografía aún no ha terminado de asentarse.- observó, notando que el desplazamiento de una fotografía mágica donde se los veía a los campeones caminando a través de un pasillo, presumiblemente luego de una de las tardes de práctica.

En la imagen animada, se notaba graciosamente cómo Krum y Fleur parecían repelerse aún mientras simplemente caminaban lado a lado.

-Esa clase de gaceta se ha estado repartiendo las últimas semanas. Está íntegramente escrita por Skeeter.- interrumpió Fleur, acercándose.

Fue imposible evitar el momento de incomodidad en cuanto volvieron a estar cerca, especialmente cuando la rubia se inclinó para ver mejor lo escrito.

Hermione se removió en su lugar, sintiendo el esclavo que rodeaba a Fleur gentilmente acariciar el dorso de su mano. La sensación de calor se propagó rápidamente por su cuerpo, y sintió avergonzada que empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

Si Fleur lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto, a diferencia de la pequeña sonrisa de Harry.

-Tenemos informes de que Skeeter ha alquilado un cuarto en Hogsmeade.- dijo por fin su amigo, rascándose el mentón pensativamente.

-Quizás está imprimiéndolos allí.- sugirió Fleur, que de repente estaba aún más cerca de Hermione.

Los héroes de guerra asintieron, mirándose brevemente en entendimiento.

-Quizás sea hora de visitar a Skeeter. Tenemos que averiguar de dónde obtiene la información. Con un poco de suerte, incluso tenga información que nos sirva.- indicó Harry, que ya estaba comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo, comenzando a preparar sus cosas para seguir a su amigo.

-Iré con ustedes.- declaró repentinamente Fleur, haciendo que la profesora se congelara en su lugar un momento.

-Aún no has terminado tu ensayo.- la reprendió, irguiéndose para mirarla.

-Marie entregó mi ensayo junto al suyo.- respondió rápidamente, señalando los pergaminos enrollados aún sobre la mesa.

La castaña parpadeó, confundida. Rápidamente, hojeó el pequeño rollo descubriendo en el segundo de ellos la prolija letra de la veela.

-¿Por qué te quedaste sentada todo este tiempo?- inquirió, mirando a la francesa que se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

-¿Vienen?- interrumpió Harry, asomando su cabeza a través de la puerta.-Pensé que estaban detrás de mí.

-Enseguida.- respondió Fleur, evitando tener que responder realmente a Hermione, que debió aguantarse las preguntas.

 **NNNN**

Para cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, la noche había comenzado a caer, y había poca gente en la calle. Aún entre las gruesas capas oscuras que llevaban se notaban algunos mechones rubios de la veela, y Hermione cada tanto la miraba de reojo.

No debieron hacer mucho recorrido para encontrar una de las gacetas tiradas en el suelo.

-Están por todas partes.- señaló Harry, mirando alrededor.-Nos dividiremos desde aquí. Iré a averiguar al Cabeza de Puerco, quizás sepan algo.

Hermione y Fleur quedaron de pie en medio de la pequeña calle, mirando a Harry hasta que el mago ingresó en el local.

-Creo que Skeeter iría a un lugar más elegante, como el salón de Madame Tudipié.- aportó Fleur, rompiendo con el silencio entre ambas.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, tratando de recordar si había allí habitaciones en alquiler.

-Es un buen lugar donde comenzar. Vamos.- dijo sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en lo que ir allí con alguien significaba en sus años de estudios.

Irían allí sólo en pos de averiguar el paradero de Skeeter. Definitivamente no era una cita.

 **NNNN**

-Por fin están aquí. Ya era hora que honraras las tradiciones de Hogwarts.- habló la robusta dueña del salón de té, mirándola con satisfacción.

-¿Tradiciones de Hogwarts?- preguntó curiosa Fleur, parpadeando entre Hermione y Tudipié.

-¿Hemione no te ha dicho nada? Aquí vienen las parejas de todo Hogwarts. Es una cita romántica obligada.- respondió afablemente la mujer, moviendo la cabeza y haciendo que se balanceara su brillante moño negro.

-Pues bien, estamos aquí.- habló por fin Hermione, esperando terminar con todo el asunto y situarse en la mesa de la esquina desde donde podrían pasar desapercibidas y a la vez verlo todo.

La veela parecía a punto de hablar, pero finalmente decidió seguir a Hermione a través del pequeño lugar, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

Tudipié les dejó los menú y prometió regresar pronto, enseguida, un silencio incómodo cayó entre ellas.

-Definitivamente no esperaba que me llevaras a una cita hoy.- dijo la veela, mirando con desinterés la carta.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, haciendo una mueca.-Tampoco yo. Es imposible invitar a una cita a alguien que no quiere hablar contigo.

La estudiante levantó sus ojos cerúleos en su dirección, pero lamentablemente el destello de emociones en sus ojos se perdió enseguida, cuando pasó a mirar por encima del hombro de Hermione.

-Es el lacayo de Skeeter.- susurró rápidamente Fleur, encogiéndose y a punto de tirar la capa sobre sus cabezas.

Hermione apenas alcanzó a detenerla, sabiendo que llamaría la atención si se colocaba la densa capa negra y en su lugar agitó su varita para conjurar un hechizo glamour sobre ambas, coloreando sus melenas de distintos colores y salpicando pecas en el rostro en los pómulos y nariz de la veela.

En la desesperación, cuando el lacayo se giró a verlas cuando Fleur emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al notarse la melena colorada reflejada en la anormalmente brillante superficie de la mesa, Hermione la tomó de las mejillas, estampando sus labios en un beso fogoso.

La veela tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente correspondió el beso con la misma agresividad con la que Hermione la había besado, enredando su mano en el inesperado cabello rubio de la heroína.

Debían parecer dos estudiantes hormonales. Y Hermione se resignaba a aquello con tal de que no parecieran quienes realmente eran.

El lacayo se dirigió al mostrador, dedicándoles miradas cada tanto educado, lo que las obligó a continuar besándose –aunque esto no fuera una verdadera molestia, ya que sería una gran mentira decir que no disfrutaba volver a besar a Fleur-. Finalmente, Tudipié le llamó la atención, entregándole un paquete.

El lacayo farfulló una respuesta que pareció ser poco educada a juzgar por el gesto que le dedicó la bruja robusta y dejó dinero sobre el mostrador.

Hermione intentó alejarse en cuanto el hombre les dio la espalda en su camino a la salida del local, pero Fleur la retuvo, tirándole del cuello de la camisa, y se atrevió a profundizar el beso. La castaña estuvo a punto de perderle y dejar de lado todo el asunto del espionaje, cuando la estudiante se apartó con la misma brusquedad con la que había comenzado todo, dedicándole una sonrisa lobuna.

-Vamos, no querrás que lo perdamos de vista.- le dijo con una sonrisa, sin perder la esencia de su personalidad a pesar del hechizo sobre ella.

Se tragó cualquier comentario, ignorando el calor que sentía después de tana febril beso.

Se disculparon con Madame Tudipié, que arqueó una ceja curiosa ante el repentino cambio en sus aspectos. Fue Fleur, recuperando su personalidad encantadora, quien convenció a la bruja de dejarlas ir sin más preguntas luego de prometer que regresarían.

Se precipitaron a la calle, notando que el lacayo les llevaba varios metros de distancia y siendo sorprendidas por Harry, que apareció de un callejón unos metros más adelante.

-El lacayo de Skeeter compró en la estúpida tienda de té.- explicó rápidamente Hermione sin darle tiempo a acotar nada.

Harry se limitó a asentir, pero sonrió ligeramente, ya que Hermione no había notado sus labios manchados con el labial rojo que Fleur usaba.

 **NNNN**

El lacayo caminó un buen rato a través del pueblo, para terminar girando en un callejón, e ingresar al sótano de una de las pequeñas casas a través de una puerta oculta entre los ladrillos.

Estaban a punto de avanzar cuando una desafortunada paloma se estrelló de lleno contra un escudo invisible y cayó sin vida al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Bien. Supongo que podemos decir que este es el escondite de Skeeter.- dijo Harry, soltando un suspiro.

Las brujas asintieron en silencio, sabiendo que no contaban con el tiempo para desarmar aquellos escudos antes de la cena en el castillo.

-Pues bien, nosotras debemos volver al salón de té, así que cuando tú quieras Harry.- soltó Fleur, quitándose el hechizo de glamour con un movimiento fluido de su varita. Se acomodó nuevamente la capucha en su lugar y comenzó a caminar.

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo que las mejillas le quemaban cuando su amigo la miró, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida. Sin embargo mantuvo el gesto serio, desafiándolo a que dijera algo al respecto.

-Tienes su labial por toda la cara, ¿sabes?- dijo Harry, colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza para seguir a la veela que ya hacía el camino de regreso.

Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que debería hablar con Fleur pronto.

Ella no consentiría aquella tontera sin aclarar un par de cosas antes.

Sólo esperaba que el siguiente titular de Skeeter no estuviera adornado con una foto de ella con la cara manchada de labial.

 **NNNN**

 **HOLAAA! como estáaaaaan? sí, así de descarada como si no hubiera pasado como más de un mes de la última actualización ;)**

 **JE**

 **El próximo es la 2da prueba. Siento que este capítulo es como uno de los Simpsons que empieza con una cosa y termina en cualquier otra, pero me gustó (?) jajajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado también :)**

 **Les agradezco con todo el corazón y el almah (con h al final para acentuar el dramatismo, como que viene con un suspiro, se entiende?) sus reviews, favs y follows. Paso a responderles:**

 **Eledi: a mi me divierte el nivel de tontera que pueden manejar ambas :) jajaja o será que yo las veo a ambas tercas y orgullosas y las escribo así. EN FIN. Sobre a quién debe rescatar Fleur y POR QUÉ, lo veremos en el siguiente cap, tengo una escena especial para esa discusión. Jejeje. De Ronald vamos a saber también, promesa ;) PD: EXIJO (sí, así) que los puntos a la casa de los gatos sean retirados y dados a la casa correspondiente. cofcofSLYTERHINcofcof. Gracias por comentar siempre 3**

 **Loreley: sólo diré que el hard de la reconciliación se está cociendo a fuego lento ;) y con el caldero tapado cosa que donde hierva esssplota todo. JA. gracias por comentarrr! (acá esta el capítulo que pedías :) )**

 **Fran KT: no más amenazas :( me estresan (?). que bueeeno te gusten los giros porque con lo que tengo pensado espero marear un poco (o tal vez no, y resulte terriblemente predecible :( fu. ) Gracias por comentaaaar!**

 **MariaSol123: Gracias :) que lindo!**

 **N: bueno bueno te prometo que en el próximo si llegamos a la segunda prueba :) jijijii estoy a punto de rendir más finales. hermosa es mi vida, lo sé. jajaja. gracias por comentar!**

 **Ann: si con cosas más interesantes te referís a lo que yo creo que te referís debo decir que quiero que la cosa se ponga tensa y ahí PUF, que se den con toda (muy argentino mi comentario, lo sé, si no entendés se vale pedir aclaración). En algún momento se entregarán a sus deseos y estaré aquí para escribirlo (CHAN.) gracias por comentar!**

 **imandrewX: promesa que la acción viene en camino! gracias por la paciencia! :)**

 **BRabbit: ME REÍ MUCHO CON ESE COMENTARIO. No me lo esperaba aunque yo misma lo haya dicho jajajajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**


	10. ¿Dónde está la profesora Granger?

**II. La segunda prueba - Parte I -**

 **(¿Dónde está la profesora Granger?)**

Faltando sólo un día para la continuación de todo el circo del torneo, Hermione esperaba encontrar con un poco de calma. Algo dificil de conseguir gracias a los nervios y la expectación que sentía al pensar en eso, como si fuera ella misma la que debía competir.

Sabía que Fleur había estado entrenándose sin descanso, y de hecho podía notarse el resultado en su figura ligeramente más torneada. No es que Hermione hubiera estado prestándole mucha atención a la silueta de la rubia durante las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse por más que no quería subestimar las capacidades de la competidora francesa.

En cuanto a la relación entre ambas, decidió dar un tiempo muerto al conflicto, pero no deseaba posponer el asunto mucho más allá del día siguiente a la prueba. La despedida de la noche anterior había sido ligeramente incómoda, aunque Fleur no dejaba de sonreír como si supiera un secreto que ella ignoraba.

Y Hermione odiaba los secretos, quizás por eso le gustaba desvelarlos.

Como por ejemplo, toda la información que Luna había arrojado en su cara y que no hacía más que abrir interrogantes. Quizás porque no se había atrevido a ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y su estudiante precisamente por el estigma que podía generar.

Así que su brillante mente estaba por primera vez a la deriva, colgando de hipótesis inciertas a las que no había forma –por el momento- de dar una conclusión lógica.

Por lo tanto, ni siquiera se preguntó realmente por qué Minerva querría verla en su despacho, ya que el recuerdo fresco de la sonrisa de Fleur esa mañana durante el desayuno en el gran salón, vergonzosamente, lo único certero que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Cuando ingresó a la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts lo primero que notó, por razones obvias, fue a Madame Maxime que observaba distraídamente el arsenal de cuadros de directores colgados en las altas paredes.

-Hermione, por fin estás aquí.- habló Minerva, que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio revisando algunos pergaminos.

Sintiendo una especie de deja vu, la profesora se quedó de pie en donde estaba, mirando con cautela a las dos brujas.

-Por favor, acércate, necesitamos consultarte algo.- dijo en un tono extrañamente conciliador la directora de Beauxbatons, comenzando a caminar hacia su colega.

Hermione asintió rígidamente, esperando que la consulta no tuviera que ver nuevamente con publicaciones de la prensa amarillista. Cuando McGonagall señaló el asiento libre al otro lado del escritorio, tomó una profunda respiración intentando permanecer serena ante lo que fuera que le esperaba.

-Mañana es la segunda prueba.- comenzó Maxime, que la miraba con detenimiento, y Hermione se preguntó por qué señalar una obviedad con tanto aire solemne.

-Como sabrá, los estudiantes deberán rescatar lo que les sea más preciado para ellos del lago negro.- continuó Minerva, y Hermione arqueó una ceja ante la sincronicidad tan extraña que parecían tener las dos directoras.

-Ya está decidido a quienes deberán rescatar el señor Diggory y el señor Krum, pero madame Maxime aún tiene algunas dudas en cuanto a la señorita Delacour.- siguió su ex profesora, que pareció hacer una pausa esperando que Hermione interpretara la información.

-¿La prueba es rescatar a personas del fondo del lago negro?- preguntó con un aire de incredulidad, pensando en lo terriblemente estúpido que sonaba teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de habitantes del agua dispersos allí, a los que no consideraría precisamente amigables.

Cuando las otras dos asintieron, Hermione bufó, dejándose caer contra el respaldo del asiento y mirándolas como si hubieran perdido el juicio. Que en su opinión, eso era lo que el torneo había hecho con cualquier adulto aparentemente responsable en todo el castillo. Exceptuándola a ella misma, por supuesto.

-No sé que tan al tanto está del asunto, pero la señorita Delacour pertenece a uno de los clanes veelas más importantes de Francia.- fue el turno de madame Maxime de hablar, casi cerniéndose sobre la profesora para mirarla con sus grandes ojos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, todavía sin entender bien de qué iba la cosa.

-Y como la razón es incentivar a los campeones en la búsqueda ya que serán las personas más importantes para ellos quienes deban rescatar, estoy en una inesperada disyuntiva al respecto.- señaló la media giganta, haciendo un gesto con su mano antes de continuar:-Siempre pensé que la opción más acertada sería la pequeña Gabrielle, pero dadas las circunstancias, con la peligrosidad que implica la prueba y su corta edad, tal vez debería tomar una mejor decisión.

Los labios de Hermione se transformaron en una línea recta al entender hacia dónde iba el asunto.

-¿Usted está pidiendo mi cooperación para encerrarme en el fondo de ese lago y esperar a que Fleur me rescate?- inquirió, elevando la voz sin darse cuenta.

La media giganta se encogió de hombros, como si lo alterada que sonaba la inglesa no le importara, y Hermione enseguida se dio cuenta que así era.

-No estará realmente encerrada y la verdad es que ni siquiera se enterará de que está allí hasta que Fleur la traiga a la superficie.- respondió hablando lentamente como si estuviera explicándoselo a una niña y no a una superviviente de guerra.

Hermione estaba a punto de comenzar un discurso en el que explicaría punto por punto por qué todo el asunto del torneo era una cosa ridícula, peligrosa y banal, en la que sólo ponían en peligro a un montón de gente inocente, incluyendo a los mismos campeones a los que les llenaban la cabeza con ideas de gloria sin sentido.

Y lo habría hecho, si no fuera por la interrupción del enviado del ministerio, secundado por el director de Durmstrang. Unos metros por detrás, caminaban con expresiones un poco nerviosas un muchacho delgado que solía jugar al quidditch con Viktor y la mismísima Cho Chang, que si recordaba bien había sido la pareja de Cedric en el baile de navidad.

-¿Están todos listos entonces? La poción es un poco pesada para el estómago, recomiendo que cenen algo rápido antes de beberla, además toma un par de horas en funcionar, pero es muy efectiva y no sentirán nada…- comenzó a divagar el enviado del ministerio, haciendo ademanes innecesarios con las manos.

-Tenemos un pequeño asunto que cerrar aquí, disculpe un segundo.- lo interrumpió Minerva, para quien era obvio que el hombrecillo era una molestia.

-¿Debo llamar a la señorita Delacour o usted…?- comenzó a preguntar Maxime, tirando de la comisura izquierda de su labio hacia abajo, dejando abierta la oración para que Hermione la completara.

A pesar de que odiaba ser presionada y arrinconada de aquella manera, jamás consentiría que enviaran a una pobre niña al fondo de un lago lleno de seres mágicos con un carácter tan particular.

-Tomaré su lugar.- accedió, desviando la mirada hacia la pared llena de cuadros desde la cual eran observados con máximo interés por una buena aparte de los ex directores, que soltaron exclamaciones variadas al oírla.

 **NNNN**

Fleur creyó, quizás erróneamente, que las asperezas con la profesora de Defensa se habían limado luego de la inesperada aventura en Hogsmeade. De hecho, ese mismo mediodía Harry la encontró en la orilla del lago para comentarle que ya tenía un equipo de aurores investigando el lugar.

Qué decir. Hermione parecía ser una fuente inacabable de nuevas experiencias que no esperaba vivir ese año, descontando el torneo que era una decisión tomada desde mucho antes.

Pero quizás, probablemente, Hermione aún estaba furiosa con ella. Puesto que no se había acercado para desearle buena suerte para el desafío que la esperaba el día siguiente.

Y eso que habían coincidido esa mañana, lanzándose _ese_ tipo de sonrisas y miradas que tenía el corazón de Fleur revoloteando emocionado por el resto del día.

Sin embargo, Hermione ni siquiera se presentó a la cena, y a juzgar por el gesto que le dirigió el profesor Longbottom, él tampoco sabía donde se había metido. Barajó la idea de que hubiera salido con Harry a investigar el escondite de Skeeter, pero el hombre que vivió apareció un rato después, silbando bajito como si las miradas de admiración que le lanzaban un gran número de estudiantes de todas las escuelas no le molestaran en lo más mínimo. El pelinegro le dio una sonrisa escueta cuando pasó a su lado, y Fleur descartó la idea.

Regresó al carruaje con una sensación amarga en la boca, y se dejó caer sobre su cama con un suspiro pesado, intentando pensar qué podría estar haciendo Hermione que fuera tan importante como para… como para ni siquiera acordarse de que el día siguiente era tan importante para ella.

- _¿Extrañando a alguien?_ \- canturreó Marie en francés, luego de entrar en la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en tocar.

Como no estaba de ánimo, se limitó a ignorar a su amiga, que no por eso perdió la sonrisa mientras dejaba una taza de té humeante en la mesa de luz.

- _Esto envía madame Maxime, para que puedas dormir mejor. Además, te envía saludos la profesora Granger, me ha dicho que está muy ocupada esta noche._

Fleur giró la cabeza para mirarla, apoyándose en su hombro en una posición bastante extraña.

- _¿Hermione te ha dicho eso?¿Dónde la has visto?-_ preguntó, un poco decepcionada de algo tan escueto de su parte.

Marie se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento a su lado haciendo que el colchón se hundiera y Fleur perdiera el equilibrio.

- _No. Me lo ha dicho Madame Maxime. A la profesora Granger no la he visto en toda la tarde._ \- respondió pensativamente su amiga.

Fleur volvió a suspirar, estirándose a lo largo del colchón de una forma dramática.

- _Nunca pensé que vería a Fleur Delacur revolcándose como un bebé porque su profesora favorita no tuviera tiempo para ella._ \- pinchó Delphine, que había abierto la puerta en algún momento de la conversación y la miraba con un gesto burlón, esperando que Fleur reaccionara de la manera que siempre lo hacía ante sus provocaciones.

- _Déjame en paz._ \- respondió la campeona, enseñándole el dedo anular en aquel gesto mundialmente conocido para muggles y magos.

Delphine soltó una carcajada interrumpida al ser empujada ligeramente por Gabrielle que se hizo camino directo al lado de su hermana mayor.

- _Si ella es tu compañera tal vez puedas sentir si le sucedió algo malo_.- sugirió la menor mirándola con grandes ojos expectantes.

Fleur negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos para enfocarlos en el prístino techo blanco de su habitación.

- _Gaby eso sólo sucede una vez que, tú sabes, se ha establecido el vínculo. Hermione y yo no estamos ni cerca de eso._ \- respondió con la voz lacónica, esperando que la pequeña y curiosa Delacour no quisiera ahondar más en el asunto.

Sus dos amigas la miraron con curiosidad, y Fleur maldijo interiormente porque su hermanita fuera tan descuidada al hablar sobre aquellos asuntos en ese momento. Aunque confiaba con el alma en sus dos mejores amigas, Fleur no había explicado realmente qué era lo que la tenía tan encaprichada con la profesora Granger.

- _¿Tu qué?_ \- preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio Delphine, sentándose en el extremo libre de la cama.

Fleur suspiró, sabiendo que sería mejor hablar ahora que dejar a sus dos amigas con la duda y que la acosaran por tiempo indefinido al respecto.

- _Las veelas tenemos ciertas tradiciones y ritos. Nuestra herencia nos impulsa a tomar… compañeros, a quienes reconocemos por sus cualidades mágicas gracias a nuestros instintos._ \- comenzó a explicar, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras.

- _¿Compañeros?_ \- inquirió Delphine, y Fleur rodó los ojos sabiendo hacia dónde estaba tomando el asunto.

- _La mayoría de las veelas somos monogámicas, pero se han encontrado casos de veelas con dos compañeros._ \- aclaró, haciendo una mueca, y luego continuó esperando finalizar el asunto rápidamente:- _Mis instintos reconocieron a Hermione como potencial compañera, y si ella acepta, bueno, formaremos un vínculo de por vida._

Tanto Marie como Delphine permanecieron en silencio por un segundo, aparentemente procesando la información, hasta que pudo ver lentas sonrisas formándose en el rostro de ambas, que se miraron con complicidad.

- _¿Así que tu compañera es nadie menos que el cerebro del trío dorado? Nada pretencioso._ \- se burló Marie, codeando a Fleur en las costillas con una sonrisa cómplice.

La veela se limitó a rodar los ojos, fingiendo fastidio, como si no le llenara el pecho de orgullo pensar en todo lo que Hermione había logrado a una edad tan joven. Sentada a los pies de la cama, la veela más pequeña la tomó de la mano con cariño, confortándola, receptiva a las emociones de su hermana gracias al propio vínculo de sangre que compartían.

Gaby dio el visto bueno a Hermione antes de que Fleur pudiera admitírselo, y todavía recordaba lo avergonzada que se había sentido al ser descubierta tan rápidamente por su hermana menor.

Suspiró, sintiéndose reconfortada por el apoyo de sus mejores amigas, que habían comenzado a rememorar y conjeturar acerca de cada vez que se encontraron con la profesora de Defensa y lo segura que estaban ahora, según sus conclusiones, de que Hermione no podía resistir el encanto de su amiga rubia y que Fleur no debía preocuparse, porque la inglesa echaría por tierra toda su fama de bruja más brillante de su generación si se atrevía a rechazarla.

 **NNNN**

-¿Esa es la novia de Hermione?- casi chilló Ron al ver llegar a la campeona de Beauxbatons escoltada por una versión en miniatura de ella de un lado y la directora de su colegio del otro, que hacían un extraño contrapunto un poco cómico por su diferencia de altura.

Pero por supuesto, el pelirrojo había quedado pasmado ante la joven que poseía una belleza etérea y caminaba con firmeza y determinación hacia el pequeño muelle desde el que saltarían los competidores.

Ciertamente, estaba un asombrado de la peculiaridad de los campeones extranjeros. Por un lado, el joven jugador de quiddicht que era toda una celebridad y por el otro, la heredera del clan Delacour.

Ginny le golpeó el hombro con el puño al oírlo, y Ron gruñó de dolor pensando en lo fuerte que su hermana menor se había vuelto con tanto entrenamiento.

-Ya cierra la bocota Ronald, está lleno de gente aquí y Hermione no agradecerá que confirmes los chismes.- lo reprendió Ginny, mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Yo sólo quiero saber cómo hizo Hermione para interesar a alguien como ella.- murmuró el mago y se encogió de hombros levantando sus manos a la defensiva cuando su hermana le dedicó una mirada peligrosa.-Solo digo, no es que Hermione sea poca cosa, sólo que, uf, mírala.

-Ron, amigo, no aclares que oscurece.- suspiró Harry negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿No tienen un trabajo que hacer?- inquirió la menor de los Weasley, con las manos en las caderas en un gesto desafiante.

Ron asintió, rodando los ojos.

-Tú también, se supone que tendrías que estar en el muelle con los otros competidores.- respondió fingiendo seriedad, mientras comenzaba a alejarse hacia su puesto de guardia.

Ginevra asintió rígidamente en su dirección para luego suspirar dándole una última mirada a Harry, que le dio una sonrisa simpática sabiendo que la pelirroja no estaba nada feliz de compartir el pequeño muelle con el molesto hombrecillo del ministerio que la miraba como si fuera una semidiosa en la tierra y era cuestión de tiempo antes que le hiciera alguna proposición incómoda.

Internamente, Ginny se preguntó si Harry la invitaría a salir alguna vez más en lo que les quedaba de vida, pero el hombre que vivió hasta entonces se había limitado a darle largas miradas contemplativas cuando creía que no lo notaba.

En fin, la prueba estaba por comenzar y la muchedumbre estaba dispersa a lo largo de la orilla del lago, incluso la desagradable periodista y su lacayo estaban esperando impacientemente el comienzo de la segunda prueba.

Y ellos tenían que asegurar que todo saliera lo mejor posible, a juzgar por los sospechosos informes recibidos por Harry los últimos días.

La guerra campal había terminado, pero los mortífagos fugitivos parecían estar lejos de rendirse.

 **NNNN**

Fleur había observado al público con detenimiento, esperando encontrar a Hermione entre la multitud. Estudiantes, profesores y algunos invitados estaban expectantes, y se sintió un poco expuesta al dejar su capa a un lado frente al frío clima de aquel día y las miradas curiosas.

Saludó a Cedric con una pequeña sonrisa y a Krum le dio un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento, aunque los ojos de ambos campeones se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y la francesa sintió una extraña conexión con el mago, que parecía llevar la misma línea de pensamientos que ella.

Cuando el hombrecillo del ministerio explicó de qué se trataba la prueba, todo cayó en su lugar y Fleur miró inquieta la superficie del lago en cuyas profundidades ahora sabía, estaba Hermione.

Sintió su pecho vibrar, conteniendo un gruñido al sentir sus instintos veelas removiéndose, con la necesidad de rescatar a la bruja inglesa lo antes posible. Apretó los puños intentando contenerse cuando sintió la yema de sus dedos escocer y la nueva densidad en sus pupilas, sabiendo que no se calmaría hasta que tuviera a Hermione a salvo entre sus brazos.

 **NNNN**

 **Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, no es que me guste meter suspenso.**

 **:)**

 **O sí?**

 **Bueno creo que ya saben de qué va el siguiente capítulo, pero espero sorprenderles un poco aunque sea cuando lo lean ;)**

 **Les prometo Fleurmione del bueno y acción. De qué tipo? ya verán cuál.**

 **Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y reviews, a los que voy a responder ahora:**

 **Eledi: son uno montón de posdatas! exijo mis puntos y puntos extras porque actualicé con días sobrados! D: los slytherin somos un regalo del cielo :) nada de malos ( la mayoría del tiempo). Gracias por comentar siempre :D te dejo aún con la intriga, más me vale no quebrarme un dedo y no poder escribir y que quedes más tiempo con la duda eh? mejor no llamo a mi propia desgracia o.O**

 **Loreley: tuve que googlear que significaba "ALLU AKHBAR" y me quede O.O. Tal vez se relacione en varios sentidos con lo que planeo para el siguiente capítulo. Juaz! me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar :D Y... cuando leí "duro y fuerte contra la pared" mi reacción fue JAJAJA. Qué directa esa expresión.**

 **Lun4tica: queee bueeeno que te haya gustado :B me divertí escribiéndolo! jajaja, espero que este capítulo también :)**

 **E.K.R173: mientras lo escribía tenía una imagen mental bastante clara sobre la escena y me reía sola :P jejeje. Skeeter es astuta, pero ya veremos cuánto (tengo un pequeño giro reservado para ella y puede que ya esté sucediendo, no sé, lo digo así como quien no quiere la cosa). Je! Gracias por comentar :)**

 **MariaSol123: me alegra que te haya gustado :D ya está aquí el cap y espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Gracias!**

 **Sev.01: fue divertido escribirlo así que es genial saber que se divirtieron leyendo ;) aquí llegamos por fin a la segunda prueba!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: tengo que reever el cap anterior que tiene varios errorsitos, probablemente este también. Igualmente toca el otro fanfic la próxima y la verdad estoy a punto de rendir y tengo que ponerme las pilas. Espero no demorar, sepan que haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Mil gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :) Espero saber qué tal!**


	11. Vencer el instinto

**XII. La segunda prueba (Parte II)**

 **(Vencer el instinto)**

El agua del lago golpeó su piel como una cachetada helada que hubiera sido dolorosa si su mente no hubiera estado demasiado enfocada en su propósito como para registrar cualquier molestia. Sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban adaptándose a la oscuridad, intentando distinguir algo en la inmensidad apenas iluminada por los rayos tímidos que alcanzaban a filtrarse a través de la superficie.

El instante de calma fue finalmente interrumpido por el estallido burbujeante de sus competidores al entrar en el agua. Lo cierto es que, antes de saltar, ni siquiera se había percatado de la sorpresa, más o menos demostrada, de Viktor y Cedric al notar cómo su herencia comenzaba a manifestarse. La bocina que anunciaba el comienzo de la competición sonó y ella saltó sin pensarlo dos veces,inconsciente de las miradas sorprendidas a su alrededor.

Los registró en su visión periférica, pero no les dedicó una segunda mirada. Sacó su varita del estuche atado alrededor de su brazo e invocó una burbuja alrededor de su nariz y boca para poder respirar. A su alrededor, Viktor agitó su varita transfigurándose en tanto Cedric metía un puñado de algo en su boca.

Pero Fleur no tenía tiempo que perder y enseguida comenzó a nadar sumergiéndose cada vez más profundo, sintiendo las pequeñas plumas que habían nacido en su brazos y sus sienes replegarse para evitar demorarla, a la vez que la membrana entre sus dedos la ayudaban a impulsarse en cada brazada.

La certeza hacia dónde debía dirigirse no tenía una explicación lógica, pero sus instintos la impulsaban, conduciéndola sin demoras hacia el fondo del lago, sin dudas, sin titubear hacia dónde debía seguir a pesar de que parecía estar nadando en una inmensidad indistinguible. Ella sabía que Hermione se encontraba allí, como si en la negrura hubiera una pequeña luz intermitente que latiera y pudiera escucharla en lo más profundo de sí misma.

El lago poseía una diversidad que jamás se hubiera imaginado, en contraste a la aparentemente tranquila superficie que no era un espectáculo de por sí con sus aguas oscuras que dejaban ver poco y reflejaban aún menos. Desde la nueva perspectiva, debió reconocer que el paisaje acuático ni siquiera se correspondía con un lago, demostrando ser tan peculiar como todo Hogwarts, cuyas maravillas no se dejaban apreciar a simple vista y en su mayoría, tampoco lucían llamativas hasta que ofrecían algún giro inesperado.

Fue luego de atravesar la densa capa de enormes algas que encontró lo que estaba buscando, en medio de grandes torres de rocas flotaban inconscientes tres personas que contrastaban con el entorno.

Desafortunadamente, si en el trayecto no le había sido difícil evitar los grindylows, que habían pensado dos veces en cuanto reconocieron su herencia, la gente del agua que vigilaba aquella ubicación sí giraron a mirarla sin inhibiciones, comenzando a expender un aura densa al reconocer su herencia.

Decir que había una tensión latente entre sirenas y veelas después del desprendimiento de las últimas hacia las primeras, sería un eufemismo. Una tensión que se había trasladado a la gente del agua en general, en cuanto sus antepasadas habían decidido abandonar las aguas en favor de desarrollar las habilidades de vuelo y aprendido a respirar en la superficie.

Pero Fleur no se dejó acobardar, avanzando hacia Hermione sin perder su determinación, decidida a regresar a la superficie con la inglesa en sus brazos lo antes posible.

 **NNNN**

Después de que los competidores se sumergieron, la masa de espectadores cayó en un silencio expectante, ya que la mayoría no podía saber qué ocurría debajo de la superficie. Sólo los directivos de las escuelas permanecían con la vista fija en las aguas, mientras el aire frío de aquella mañana apenas estaba comenzando a ceder en favor de los tímidos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar las nubes.

Sin embargo, ni Harry ni Ron, ni mucho menos Ginny, habían abandonado su estado de alerta, aún con el puñado de aurores de civil que se encontraban mezclados con el público general.

Mientras Ginevra controlaba cualquier cosa que sucediera en el muelle, Ron recorría la orilla atento a cualquier anomalía, aunque fuera difícil distinguir qué era anómalo en un lago tan peculiar como ese. Los rostros meditabundos de ambos Weasley no demostraban nada, y Harry se giró hacia el público, echando una larga mirada a la multitud de rostros de estudiantes, invitados y periodistas.

Su cicatriz ya no le dolía para indicarle que algo estaba por suceder, pero su intuición se había afinado con el correr de los años. Suspiró, sin dejar de apretar su varita con fuerza dentro del bolsillo de su capa, esperando la mínima indicación para actuar.

 **NNNN**

Fleur había comenzado a regresar con Hermione en un brazo cuando debió esquivar el torpedo que pasó a su lado y que no era nada menos que Viktor, que lucía una vistosa cabeza de tiburón. Lo hubiera insultado por su desfachatez si no fuera tan difícil hablar en el agua, limitándose a un gruñido sordo que hizo vibrar su pecho.

Al llegar hasta las tupidas algas, se las arregló para evadirlas nadando sobre por sobre ellas cuando notó a Cedric forcejeando con un desagradable gryndilow que había atrapado su pierna, mientras sostenía con dificultad a Cho Chang.

Se sentía dividida en dos, su herencia veela se aferraba al instinto protector hacia la bruja en sus brazos, renuente a abandonarla aunque fuera un minuto; por otro lado, su lado humano le hacía ver que el mago realmente necesitaba ayuda y tenía cierto aprecio por el amable joven inglés.

Dudó unos cuantos segundos más, a sabiendas que debía cumplir con su parte y largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero la alarma en su interior se encendió cuando notó el hilo de sangre y escuchó el grito del mago, afirmando su decisión cuando notó que las algas en los alrededores se movían violentamente y pudo ver los ojos rojos fluorescentes de los pequeños demonios del agua que acudían como un enjambre hacia el campeón.

No soltó a Hermione hasta asegurarse de invocar un fuerte hechizo de protección que la mantuviera segura en su lugar, zambulléndose luego hacia Cedric, que aún estaba intentando llegar a su varita.

Sin titubear, pateó con fuerza el pequeño demonio que se había prendido de la pierna del mago, y la criatura chilló cuando le rompió los quebradizos dedos, alejándose de la herida abierta que habían hecho sus dientes en la piel de Cedric.

El mago le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y Fleur reparó en las branquias que habían crecido en su cuello y sus manos palmeadas. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para reconocerse cuando al menos tres gryndilows más se abalanzaron hacia ellos, con la clara intención de hundir sus dientes en la carne de los campeones.

Cualquier reserva que habían tenido los otros gryndilows al notar a la veela era inexistente en aquel grupo, que parecían poseídos, ansiosos por llegar hasta ellos llegando incluso a golpearse entre sí en su desenfrenada carrera.

Fleur debió reunir toda su templanza, intentando no perder la calma al notar la silueta de Hermione flotando a varios metros lejos de ella. Al menos, la profesora parecía a salvo al estar por fuera de las algas.

Los tres pequeños demonios del agua lanzaron chillidos peores que los del anterior en cuanto las gruesas garras de la veela los rechazaron a manotazos mientras intentaba abrirse paso hacia fuera de las algas empujando a Cedric con ella.

La sangre espesa de los demonios pareció enloquecer a los demás, y se echaron uno sobre otros, aunque un par todavía seguían la sangre de Cedric que no dejaba de manar de la herida. Afortunadamente, el campeón de Hogwarts reaccionó con éxito al rechazarlo provocando un estruendo desde su varita, que empujó a los gryndilows directo al fondo del lago.

Soltando a Cedric, nadó hasta alcanzar a Hermione una vez más, sorprendida del completo estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba sumida, y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras se impulsaba hacia la superficie, seguida por el otro campeón de cerca.

Estaban a metros de alcanzar la superficie cuando sintió el tirón del mago en su tobillo y se giró a mirarlo a regañadientes. Cedric señalaba unos metros por debajo de ellos, donde Krum nadaba con desesperación intentando escapar de una furiosa Selkie que lo perseguía con un tridente en la mano.

Hubiera dejado que el búlgaro se las arreglara solo si no fuera porque volvió a notar los ojos furiosos del habitante del agua, cuyo color rojo destacaba en su piel cetrina. Suspiró internamente, guiando a Hermione hacia la superficie impulsándola con un ligero hechizo de levitación y le indicó a Cedric que la imitara, para regresar al fondo del lago, donde el búlgaro con su cabeza de tiburón intentaba esquivar las rápidas estocadas del selkie.

 **NNNN**

Faltaban minutos para que el tiempo asignado para completar la prueba se terminara cuando Hermione sacó su cabeza fuera del agua jadeando en busca de aire enseguida el hechizo se rompió al tocar la superficie.

Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, y la mente nublada de la profesora estaba intentando espabilar cuando escuchó el grito de Ginny por sobre los demás.

-¡'Mione! ¡¿Dónde está Fleur… y Cedric?!- exclamó su amiga desde el muelle, en cuanto Cho apareció a pocos metros de la castaña.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor intentando localizar a la veela, obviamente sin encontrarla. Levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Harry en la orilla y compartieron una mirada de sospecha, mientras los engranajes en sus cabezas corrían. El mundo pareció detenerse un instante.

-¡Usted! ¡Deténgase!

El grito apresurado de Ronald los regresó a la realidad, y Harry se zambulló en la multitud, comenzando a correr detrás de su amigo que perseguía una figura que se dirigía directo hacia el bosque.

-Señorita Chang, salga de aquí, enseguida regreso.- le dijo resueltamente, para luego volver a meter la cabeza en el agua, decidida a averiguar dónde estaban los campeones sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder.

 **NNNN**

Fleur no encontraba explicación a la furia que demostraban aquellos selkies, que habían aparecido desde distintas direcciones para rodear a los tres campeones agitando su armas contra ellos. Al menos, el inconsciente muchacho de Durmstrang permanecía más o menos seguro, rodeado por los campeones que hacían lo posible por rechazar los ataques de las bestias acuáticas.

Los ojos enardecidos de los selkies eran la única pista que indicaba que estaban fuera de sí, probablemente víctimas de alguna poderosa maldición.

Fleur por su parte, sentía su sangre veela reverberar ante la idea de enfrentarse a ellos, y aunque no estaba cómoda con la sensación, al menos le ofrecía un impulso extra, facilitándole la reacción a los ataques, gracias a sus sentidos maximizados y sus garras afiladas.

Habían conseguido hacer retroceder a uno de los selkies, logrando un pequeño hueco por el que escapar, cuando Cedric comenzó a toser torpemente. Fleur notó entonces que las branquias en su cuello estaban comenzando a ceder y supo que el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

Empujó al mago inglés hacia el hueco, en tanto sentía a Krum lanzando un hechizo de estruendo hacia la gente de agua, que retrocedieron sacudiendo la cabeza tapando sus sensibles oídos. El campeón búlgaro se adelantó para robar uno de los tridentes, golpeando la cabeza del selkie más cercano. Sin embargo, los selkies que no habían sido alcanzados enfurecieron ante el ataque, lanzándose una vez más hacia ellos lanzando estocadas con sus armas.

La veela alcanzó a evitar que una lanza alcanzara la cabeza del muchacho inconsciente de Durmstrang, pero el tridente que golpeó directo en sus costillas la sacudió. El dolor la encegueció e hizo que sus instintos veela se hicieran cargo, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento racional abandonara su mente y sólo quedara el impulso ciego de luchar. Gruñendo, se abalanzó hacia el selkie, rompiendo la lanza con sus garras y alcanzando luego a la bestia decidida a hundir sus garras en la piel viscosa.

 **NNNN**

Hermione había subestimado la profundidad del maldito lago, y estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire cuando se topó con un ofuscado Cedric. El muchacho parecía desesperado por alcanzar la superficie y la profesora no dudó en empujarlo hacia arriba cuando pasó a su lado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, utilizó el mismo movimiento para impulsarse hacia abajo, y un par de metros luego, notó el extraño tumulto. Con un poco de dificultad, distinguió que era nada menos que una lucha encarnizada entre la gente del agua y los dos competidores restantes.

Pataleó hacia ellos, esperando llegar antes de que alguno resultara realmente lastimado, si no es que ya lo estaba.

 **NNNN**

Fleur levantó su mano para rematar al selkie, cuyo rostro erea mueca horrorosa que no dejaba de chillar y gruñir a pesar de las numerosas heridas que la veela le había producido. Enfurecida, sintiendo nada menos que un instinto de autopreservación, caldeada por las antiguas diferencias que activaban sentimientos encontrados en su ser, sentía que podía acabar con todos aquellos selkies que se habían atrevido a atacarla.

Sin embargo, su movimiento se vio truncado ante el fuerte agarre en su muñeca, cuyo contacto la congeló en su lugar. Cuando giró su cabeza, encontró a Hermione, siendo la mirada en sus ojos cafés lo que la detuvo.

La expresión atónita en el rostro de la inglesa hizo que su mente comenzara a funcionar nuevamente, notando la cantidad de sangre que flotaba a su alrededor. Sólo entonces fue capaz de entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para tomar la varita sujeta al brazo de la francesa, utilizándola para invocar el mismo hechizo que había utilizado Fleur.

A su alrededor, como si la llegada de la profesora hubiera quebrado algo, la gente del agua comenzó a retroceder y sus rostro demostraban abiertamente el desconcierto, soltando las armas como si no pudieran entender cómo habían llegado allí.

El campeón búlgaro les echó una rápida mirada, asintiendo hacia ellas cuando comprobó que estaban bien, y se impulsó hacia arriba llevándose al muchacho con él.

Inesperadamente, un silencio sordo las rodeó a ambas, que se miraron profundamente un segundo, hasta que Hermione estiró una mano para acunar la mejilla de Fleur, acariciando las plumas azules que flotaban en sus pómulos.

La veela sintió su agresividad retroceder al comprobar que Hermione estaba a salvo, aunque estuvieran todavía sumergidas en aquel maldito lago. Se adelantó para abrazarla y Hermione la acunó contra su pecho. Se deleitó al escuchar el latido firme de la inglesa contra su oído, brindándole una sensación calmante que lavó cualquier rastro de violencia en su interior.

 **NNNN**

Krum ya estaba en el muelle para cuando Hermione y Fleur finalmente alcanzaron la superficie.

Profesores y aurores estaban intentando contener a la multitud, que había caído en un leve momento de histeria colectiva cuando descubrieron al intruso. Hasta que notaron el regreso de las dos mujeres y volvieron a contener la respiración para luego soltar exclamaciones y silbidos cuando alcanzaron el muelle, demostrando que estaban sanas y salvas.

Los directores extranjeros se aseguraron de que sus campeones no habían sido mutilados al fondo del lago y luego comenzaron una discusión acalorada acerca del resultado de la prueba, inaugurada por el director de Durmstrang con su argumento de que sólo Viktor había cumplido con el desafío al haber llegado con el muchacho al mismo tiempo, y no como los otros dos que enviaron a sus objetivos hacia la superficie sin ellos.

Ginny suspiró, aliviada de que su amiga y su aparente novia estuvieran a salvo. Ignorando la estúpida discusión, que le parecía de por sí vergonzosa frente a lo que acababa de suceder, se acercó a la orilla del muelle para ayudarlas a salir del agua.

Ambas brujas parecían extrañamente tranquilas, a pesar de la peculiar apariencia de Fleur, que todavía tenía una cuantas plumas en sus hombros y pómulos. Las felicitó brevemente, colocándoles un par de toallas sobre los hombros antes de dejar que madame Pomfrey se acercara para constatar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Ginevra observó en silencio, por una vez en su vida, apreciando las miradas íntimas y apacibles que se sostenían las dos brujas, como si todo el caos a su alrededor ni siquiera existiera. Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la joven estudiante dio una paso hacia la castaña, dejando caer su frente contra el hombro de la mujer, que a su vez descansó la mejilla contra el cabello rubio que todavía chorreaba agua.

-Es un verdadero alivio que estén a salvo.- escuchó que decía Minerva, que finalmente había dejado que los otros dos directores discutieran cuanto más quisieran.

-La prueba ha sido alterada, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba hacia el lago donde la cabeza del líder de los selkies se asomaba a medias.

-Eso parece. Tendré que hablar con Marcus. Teníamos un acuerdo con la gente del agua, no sé qué es lo que ha llevado a esto.-confesó la mujer, apenas dejando entrever su preocupación.

Ginny asintió, parpadeando sus ojos hacia el bosque, desde el que regresaban Harry y Ron a paso lento.

-Tal vez ellos tengan novedades.- suspiró la directora, comenzando a abandonar el muelle en dirección a los jóvenes aurores.

Ginevra decidió dejar a Hermione y Fleur tranquilas, sabiendo que la pareja necesitaba un poco de calma ante de enfrentar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

 **NNNN**

Fleur se enfrentó al espejo, estirando la piel sobre las costillas con sus manos, donde antes había estado el puntazo dado por el selkie y que gracias a madame Pomfrey ya no estaba allí.

Ya habían pasado horas desde el torneo y tras despedirse de Hermione en la puerta del carruaje e ignorar la insatisfacción que le provocaba el breve abrazo compartido, se había sumergido en un largo baño, después de reunirse con su hermana menor y demostrarle que estaba bien.

La secuencia del enfrentamiento con la gente del agua se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza. Para ser honesta, gran parte del desafío parecía haberlo completado fuera de sí, como si ella hubiera sido una espectadora y su cuerpo estuviera conducido sólo por el instinto de protección y supervivencia de su lado veela.

Sólo algunas decisiones cruciales habían sido tomadas desde su lado más racional y humano, puesto que dudaba que a su sangre veela le preocupara realmente Krum, quien hasta entonces no era más que su competencia por el amor de Hermione. Pero regresar para luchar junto a él demostraba a nadie más que a sí misma que el búlgaro podía ser más que una piedra en su zapato.

Aunque ella quería ganar la competencia, no deseaba que ninguno de sus rivales quedara a medio camino y menos de aquella manera.

Suspiró, parpadeando para volver a mirarse el rostro, preguntándose cómo había lucido durante la competencia, ya que Marie le había asegurado que aún desde lo lejos se notaba el cambio producto de su herencia.

El golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, y decidió vestirse con su pijama antes de abrir la puerta. No sabía que tanto sorprenderse cuando al abrir, del otro lado solo vio el pasillo vacío.

-Pst, ¿puedo pasar?- escuchó de nadie en particular, aunque enseguida reconoció la voz de Hermione y adivinó que estaba otra vez bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Se apartó de la puerta y contó unos cinco segundos antes de cerrarla otra vez, esperando que Hermione hubiera aprovechado el tiempo y no haberla golpeado sin querer. Enseguida, el sonido de la tela al moverse la alertó de que la profesora se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

Apenas alcanzó a girar cuando sintió las manos de Hermione sobre sus mejillas y el beso lleno en sus labios. Suspiró felizmente, entregándose al contacto mientras intentaba dejar de lado sus inquietudes. Lamentablemente, Hermione pareció percibirlo al alejarse para mirarla a los ojos contemplativamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó suavemente la inglesa, acariciando con los pulgares sus pómulos de una manera tranquilizadora.

Fleur cerró los ojos, disfrutando la comodidad que Hermione le proporcionaba.

-Ahora lo estoy. Solo estoy tratando de ordenar mi cabeza.- suspiró, cubriendo con sus manos las de Hermione girando ligeramente la cabeza para besarle las palmas.-No sé que hubiera pasado si no llegabas a detenerme cuando…

No se sintió capaz de terminar la frase, pero la secuencia se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. El rostro desfigurado del selkie y la sangre flotando a su alrededor la hicieron estremecer al pensar que había sido ella quien lo provocó.

Hermione le dio una mirada comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza, para luego guiarlas hasta la cama donde se sentaron.

-Pero no lo hiciste Fleur, y aún así, te estabas protegiendo. Esos selkies estaban bajo una maldición poderosa y su orden era acabar con ustedes.- develó la castaña con la voz grave, apretando con convicción sus manos unidas.-Sé lo que significa tomar esas decisiones, y créeme cuando te digo que si no hubieras intervenido, Viktor quizás estaría gravemente herido, por no decir algo peor.

La veela parpadeó, recordando los ojos rojos enfurecidos de los seres y las cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

-¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?- preguntó entonces, sin saber quién se beneficiaría de sabotear el torneo así.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos segundos, para terminar encogiéndose de hombros ante de hablar:-Aún no lo sabemos, pero lo averiguaremos. El torneo ya es lo suficientemente peligroso como para agregar un riesgo más ahora.

Fleur hizo una mueca, dejando que sus ojos cayeran en sus manos entrelazadas con las de la inglesa. No sabía si era apresurado sentirse aliviada de que Hermione no sintiera rechazo o temor tras haberla visto tan fuera de sí, dominada por sus instintos.

-Te gustará saber que gracias a tu gesto solidario con tus compañeros has quedado en el primer puesto en la prueba.- dijo entonces Hermione, y Fleur parpadeó sorprendida, volviendo a mirar al rostro de la profesora que le ofrecía una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí que Madame Maxime estaba ahora mismo en una reunión para decidirlo.- soltó la veela, intentando contener el orgullo creciente en su pecho.

Hermione le dio una mirada suspicaz.-Estaba en esa reunión antes de venir aquí, Maxime se ha quedado discutiendo con Karkarov, así que me adelanté para darte la noticia. Cedric y Krum reconocieron que no hubieran podido completar la tarea sin tu ayuda, así que fue justo darte unos puntos extras.

Fleur dejó de reprimir su sonrisa, levantando el mentón en un gesto triunfal, sintiendo además un sentimiento cálido ante la actitud de sus compañeros. Animada por la noticia, cerró la distancia para besar efusivamente a la castaña.

No pretendía que fuera más que un breve beso, pero gracias a su sangre veela, alentada por la noticia y conmovida por el apoyo de la inglesa, comenzó a ronronear suavemente. Y cuando Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa, Fleur aprovechó atacar el cuello de Hermione, esparciendo ligeros besos que fueron convirtiéndose en otros más apasionados, atreviéndose a morder ligeramente la piel bronceada.

Desconocía el origen del impulso, pero no podía evitarlo, sintiendo a su sangre efervecer debajo de su piel. Su veela estaba complacida de que Hermione estuviera cómoda con ella, y la necesidad de contacto se había vuelto acuciante.

Sentía que la tensión formada por meses en aquel limbo que las obligó a esconderse siendo precavidas hasta en las miradas que se daban, estaba a punto de romperse.

Empujó a Hermione sobre su espalda sin mucho esfuerzo, inclinándose sobre ella para regresar a sus labios, iniciando un beso más profundo que hizo soltar Hermione un sonido adorable. Sus manos volaron a su cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y aceptando la invitación de la inglesa cuando abrió su boca.

Sin poder evitarlo, su esclavo comenzó a deslizarse hacia Hermione, acariciándola tiernamente y provocando un nuevo gemido. Sonriendo, se apartó para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de la castaña, en el cual podía leer el mismo deseo que sentía.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía un momento a solas para encontrarse así, y la rubia sinceramente extrañaba sus sesiones de besos, su cuerpo ardía de anticipación por reencontrar aquellos lugares dónde sabía podía hacer retorcer de placer a Hermione, se preguntó que tan lejos podrían ir esta vez y si la castaña lo deseaba tanto como ella.

Cualquier pensamiento volvió a ser dejado de lado cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza para besarla nuevamente, enredando los dedos en la cabellera platina. Envalentonada, uso su rodilla para dividir las piernas de la castaña, enredándose con ella, en busca de mayor contacto.

Hermione jadeó, mirándola a través de las pestañas de sus ojos entrecerrados pastó sus dedos sobre los pómulos de la veela, haciendo que fuera consciente de que había allí algunas pequeñas plumas. El afecto brillaba en los ojos café aún en la niebla de deseo que las envolvía y Fleur sintió a su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza ante la intimidad de la acción.

En su interior, se preguntó si no sería este el momento indicado para decirle qué es lo que la veela había encontrado en ella. Tal vez la inglesa fuera receptiva a sus sentimientos e incluso se sentiría de la misma manera.

Desafortunadamente, el destino estaba indicándole que ese no era el momento por medio de los fuertes golpes que se escucharon en su puerta y que había aprendido a reconocer.

Hermione se congeló, al punto de contener la respiración de una forma casi cómica. Por su parte, Fleur simplemente se quedó quieta, esperando que la directora de su colegio creyera que se encontraba dormida o que no estaba allí.

Pero Maxime insistió, volviendo a golpear y llamándola desde el otro lado, lo que hizo que Hermione se tensara aún más.

A regañadientes, Fleur retrocedió, acomodándose la ropa para luego acercarse a la puerta.

-¿Oui?- dijo escuetamente, intentando fingir un tono somnoliento.

- _Fleur, debo hablar contigo. ¿Podrías abrir la puerta?_ \- pidió Maxime en un tono extrañamente alegre, aunque la francesa podía adivinar el por qué.

Suspiró, girándose para indicarle a Hermione que se ocultara, sorprendiéndose cuando no vio a la heroína de guerra sobre la cama y echó un rápido vistazo pero no pudo encontrar a la mujer en ningún lugar. Suponiendo que había encontrado la capa de invisibilidad, se resignó a abrir la puerta.

La expresión feliz de Maxime la desconcertó un poco, pero se apartó para darle lugar a que ingresara, haciendo un esfuerzo para no reír cuando la media giganta debió torcerse para ingresar.

La mayoría de las puertas dentro del carro eran lo bastante altas como para que la directora no debiera pasar por cosas así, pero aparentemente Maxime no creyó que fuera necesario aplicarlo a los dormitorios de sus estudiantes.

- _Tengo maravillosas noticias._ \- comenzó la mujer, irguiéndose para mirarla con los ojos chispeantes.

Fleur la observó en silencio, esperando que continuara. Distraídamente, pensó si su directora había ganado la discusión contra Karkarov para mostrarse tan exultante.

- _Has quedado en primer lugar en la prueba, gracias a tus esfuerzos por proteger a los otros campeones._ \- anunció la directora y por su parte, Fleur debió esforzarse por parecer sorprendida por la noticia.

- _¡Merecido lo tienes, Fleur!¡Felicitaciones!_ \- intervino Delphine, apareciendo bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Su amiga se acercó para abrazarla, y Fleur la estrechó, inclinándose sobre su oído para hablarle.

- _Llévatela, Hermione está aquí._ \- susurró, pasando desapercibida gracias a las exclamaciones orgullosas de Maxime y Marie, que se había unido al jolgorio.

Delphine se alejó, dándole una mirada lúdica, pero asintió ligeramente voltéandose hacia la directora que compartía su entusiasmo con Marie.

- _Directora, disculpe, no quería interrumpir este momento, pero creo que los Abraxan se han intentado comer a otro estudiante extranjero que intentó darle un pedazo de pastel._ \- dijo de improvisto Delphine, con una seriedad extrañamente convincente.

Maxime volteó a mirarla con tanta rapidez que Fleur estaba sorprendida de que la media giganta no sintiera un latigazo cervical por el brusco movimiento.

- _¿No los han alimentado aún?_ \- exclamó, alarmada por la noticia.

Marie se encogió de hombros.- _Creo que la señora Flament se ha ido a dormir temprano hoy._

La directora comenzó a murmurar una serie de palabras ininteligibles que Fleur dudó fueran en francés y después de volver a felicitar a la campeona, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

En tanto, las tres amigas se dirigieron miradas cómplices, aunque la veela todavía no podía creer que la directora hubiera creído una mentira tan fácil.

- _Dile a la profesora Granger que en unos minutos cerrarán la puerta del carruaje por el resto de la noche. Ya sabes las nuevas disposiciones._ \- fue todo lo que le dijo Delphine antes de salir, aunque el dúo no dejó de sonreír astutamente.

Fleur bufó, cerrando la puerta detrás de sus amigas ni bien atravesaron el umbral. Cuando se giró, se sorprendió de ver que Hermione estaba saliendo de debajo de la cama, con el cabello más despeinado de costumbre.

-¿Cómo pudo haber creído una mentira tan tonta?- preguntó la inglesa con una mueca, todavía arrodillada al lado de la cama.

La veela soltó una risa, acercándose a la profesora y extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. No pudo evitar mirar a la heroína con detenimiento, a veces olvidaba que la brecha de edad entre ambas no era más que de unos pocos años y eran aquellos momentos en los que Hermione demostraba que ser una heroína de guerra no quería decir que lo hubiera vivido todo y estuviera por sobre todo, haciendo que Fleur sintiera más cercana su posibilidad de estar juntas.

Y últimamente, eran escasos los momentos en los que podía encontrarse por fuera de la dinámica alumna-profesora.

-Los Abraxas intentaron comerse a un niño de Hogwarts la primera semana. Por alguna razón un niño tonto pensó que los dulces les serían más apetitosos que su brazo.- explicó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Hermione resopló, en un esfuerzo por no sonreír ante la imagen, ya que como profesora no debía reírse de semejante accidente.

Se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, mirándose la una a la otra, a sabiendas que el momento compartido se había roto cuando Maxime las interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacías debajo de la cama?- preguntó entonces Fleur, sin entender realmente por qué Hermione se había escondido allí si tenía la famosa capa a disposición.

-No sé dónde dejé la capa. La arrojé en algún lugar cuando llegué y no pude encontrarla rápido.- explicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Fleur sonrió divertida, apretando la mano de Hermione que aún sostenía. La profesora parpadeó para mirarla, haciéndose eco de su sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. Enseguida, la castaña se adelantó para besar suavemente los labios de la francesa.

-Quiero invitarte a una cita.- dijo entonces, haciendo que Fleur abriera los ojos para mirarla sin ocultar su asombro.-Reservé la mejor mesa de Madame Tudipié para el próximo domingo, esperaba que quieras venir conmigo.

La veela sintió que su sonrisa crecía al punto de hacer que le dolieran las mejillas y asintió rápidamente, lanzándose a los brazos de Hermione.

-Me encantaría.- murmuró, fallando al controlar la emoción en su voz.

Hermione giró su rostro para besarle la mejilla, y la rubia pudo sentir la sonrisa en su beso.

-¿No vas a ronronear? Adoro cuando lo haces.- soltó Hermione con tanta sinceridad como diversión.

Fleur estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando, como parecía costumbre, un papel ingresó por debajo de la puerta golpeando sus pies interrumpiéndolas.

" _¡Madame Maxime está en camino!_ "

La rubia reconoció la letra prolija de Marie en el papel y rodó los ojos, sin soltar su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

-Ese es mi toque de queda.- dijo Hermione, y Fleur adivinó que la mujer podía leer francés mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Asintió en silencio, intentando serenar su interior mientras ayudaba a la profesora a recuperar la capa invisible que encontraron hecha un bollo a los pies de la cama.

Se despidieron con un último beso, justo un segundo antes que Madame Maxime abriera la puerta. La media giganta, completamente inconsciente de la presencia de la profesora de Hogwarts, ingresó comenzando a parlotear alegremente algo que Fleur no escuchó en lo más mínimo, pero tenía que ver con haber mancillado el orgullo de Karkarov.

Por su parte, la rubia asintió distraídamente, mirando a través de la puerta que permaneció abierta el pasillo, que parecía tan vacío como cuando lo había abierto hace poco más de una hora, como si pudiera sentir a Hermione alejándose en la dirección contraria.

 **NNNN**

 **Hola! No me demoré tanto, o sí? Yo creo que no :P**

 **Hay muchas cosas que me interesan de este capítulo, pero quería destacar el nombre y lo que sucede en sí con respecto a Fleur. Lo primero que veo venir (y que yo misma me preguntaría al leerlo) es ¿Cómo Fleur puede dejar a Hermione sola por salvar a Cedric? Bueno, no es tan así, y pese a su sangre veela, creo que Fleur es más que eso. Así que sí, puede asegurarse que Mione esté bien y ser una buena competidora cuando nota que algo no está bien en la prueba y que los otros campeones están en un peligro un poco peor que el que se espera para el torneo.**

 **Más adelante sabremos qué vio Ron y que descubrieron al respecto, pero eso es algo que Hermione sabe, Fleur todavía no (intuyo además que está pensando más en la cita con Hermione que en la segunda prueba que ya pasó y de la que salió viva y vencedora ¡IUJU!)**

 **Se vienen eventos un poco más oscuros pero más sexys para ciertas tórtolas ;)**

 **Nada mejor que un poco de peligro para avivar la llama del amor. JA.**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. Paso a responder:**

 **Eledi: no te disculpes, porque no te pasaste :P de hecho siempre me hacen mucha gracia tus comentarios, son divertidos! Aceptaré con honra y merecidamente esos puntos e.e jajajaja no sé a qué te referís con Tokio, de que me estoy perdiendo?! jajaja gracias por comentar! (ahora respondo el otro review: jajajajja, siempre me divierte escribir a Ron, no me quebré nada por suerte :P QUIEN ES TOKIO?! Jajajajaja)**

 **Loreley: me quedé pensando en tu comentario, y puede que sí, lo pensé como un preambulo más que otra cosa para la tarea en sí, pero que ya era parte también, en las que los personajes están todos a la expectativa de la tarea y etc etc. Espero haber compensado ese apuro en este cap. Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Liz-nymeria: la respuesta es la misma que para el comentario anterior (no da copiar y pegar pero con un poco de suerte ya leíste lo anterior jajajaja) gracias por comentar! Las críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas, espero que te haya gustado este!**

 **MariaSol123: porque así todos se quedan con ganas de leer el próximo capítulo MUEJEJEJEJE gracias por comentar!**

 **N: hay muchas cosas que no se pueden pero se hacen igual, sino qué diríamos de tantas series como Sabrina que me dejó con gusto a NOPUEDETERMINARASÍ, pero bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo jejeje, además pura gula si habías leído dos capítulos y todavía querías más, no es que yo no haya pasado noches sin dormir para poder leerme entero un fanfic eh,nunca me pasó…o sí? Jajaja gracias por comentar!**

 **Lun4tica: como habrás visto, Fleur no se detuvo mucho en el frío cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba por ahí esperando por ella (inserte música dramática ) jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado!**

 **Daniela A: sí, hay más, como media historia más! Jajaja**

 **Nota: entré a editar el capítulo porque tenía unos errosillos. (por qué siempre hago lo mismo? es que no apreeeendoooooo)**

 **imandrewX: este es uno de los regalitos de navidad, si puedo me encantaría subir algunos capítulos más, pero tendré que escribirle a papá noel a ver que tan bien se portaron este año (¿?) jajajaja. Me alegran mucho leer tus observaciones sobre la historia, muchas gracias! La cuestión de la sensualidad de Fleur es algo que quiero retomar en los siguientes capítulos, cuando se empiecen a hacer más íntimas con Mione ;) que pobres no dejan de interrumpiarlas. (porque un poquito se esta conteniendo Fleur con el asunto, sabiendo lo sexy que puede llegar a ser jeje)**

 **En fin, nos leemos la próxima! (ahora sí va a ser el otro fanfic, en serio.)**


End file.
